Avanza un paso, y retrocede dos
by AniKamia666
Summary: Chika Takami es una joven de preparatoria con una vida un tanto difícil, al igual que su amiga, Kanan Matsuura. A sus días llegarán Mari Ohara y You Watanabe, ¿podrán cambiar el oscuro mundo de nuestro dúo mandarina-delfín? Hay veces que simplemente debes ampliar tu vista, o cambiar de enfoque. ChikaYou (tal vez) /KananMari.
1. Capítulo 1: El recuento de los daños

**Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"El recuento de los daños"**

* * *

* Recoger los trastes.

* Lavar el piso.

* Lavar el baño.

* Tender la cama de mi madre.

* Tender la mía (creo que es obvio).

* Lavar el patio.

* Poner a lavar la ropa.

* Acomodar la ropa.

* Limpiar los muebles.

Básicamente había hecho eso mismo el día anterior y el que siguió, y justo ahora encontré esa misma nota en el suelo, junto a mi cama. Se podría decir que vivo sola, mi madre trabaja casi todo el día y hay veces que no llega a dormir a casa, también tengo hermanas, pero no viven conmigo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno… Realmente es una larga historia. Lo resumiría en que mi padre siempre fue un hombre que pudo manejar todo a su favor, incluso sus errores, así que cuando llegó junto a mi abuelo por Mito y Shima, logró convencernos de que regresáramos a Tokio; o más bien, convenció a mis hermanas, pues él quería que me quedara, pero yo no quería abandonar a Shima y Mito. Cuando llegamos a casa de mis abuelos, me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi madre cuando estuviera sola, y yo… tontamente, le creí.

Regresé a Uchiura para protegerla, pues a mis hermanos los cuidaría mi abuelo, pero a mi madre, ni siquiera la suya metería las manos por ella. En ese momento no pensé en que mi relación con mi progenitora tampoco era de las mejores, pues para la "gran señora Takami", yo era poco menos que un fracaso de hermana mayor y un desperdicio de potencial e inteligencia, o al menos así me hacía sentir, pues tuvimos buenos momentos en los cuales me decía que no era así, pero se quedaron en eso… Momentos. Y en cuanto cometía un pequeño error, yo me volvía uno de nuevo.

Me levanté con pereza tras tomar mi lista de deberes y miré la frase que tenía escrita en la pared: "¿Quieres saber cómo seguirá este sueño? Puede que no quieras conocer el final. Pero, aunque no es el mundo que deseabas, espero que lo llegues a amar conforme continúa".

Había escuchado esas palabras en _"Dreamlees dreams"_ una canción de Harumaki Gohan con Hatsune Miku. Recordar el día en que escuché esa pieza musical hacía que suspirara pesadamente, pues esa tarde, como muchas otras, planee terminar con mi "pequeña e inútil vida"; la única diferencia entre ese día y los demás, es que incluso había llamado al taxi para que me llevara al lugar donde desaparecería para siempre. Justo antes de salir, llegó la notificación de una nueva canción con _Vocaloid_ , y bueno, pensé que sería genial terminar mi tarde con la voz de aquel _software_ que se presentaba como una enérgica chica de cabello turquesa; además de que las canciones de ese productor nunca me decepcionaban. Al ver esa frase, de alguna manera me puse a pensar en si de verdad había dado todo de mi en este mundo. Concluí que no era así, ¿quién vería por mis hermanas?, ¿quién, si no era yo, les diría que tenían que luchar hasta el final?, ¿quién les daría ese abrazo que llegaban buscando cada vez que se sentían tristes? O al menos, ¿cómo tomarían que aquella chica que siempre les pidió que fueran valientes, un día, desapareciera y quizá después, la encontraran muerta? Les prometí que cuando mi padre se fuera, dentro de cinco meses, yo estaría ahí para ellas. Aunque mi razón para vivir fuera egoísta, pues me enfocaba en otras personas, decidí aferrarme a esos sentimientos para seguir adelante.

No podía desaparecer.

Al menos no aún.

Y así volvemos a mi imagen desaliñada una mañana de lunes. Muy a mi pesar, ese día comenzaba mi educación en la preparatoria Uranohoshi, así que sí o sí debía levantarme y ducharme si es que quería estar presentable.

Miré en la habitación de mi madre, ella ya se había ido, pero en la mesilla había dinero, demasiado para un día en la vida de una chica de preparatoria. Eso indicaba que no llegaría hasta la segunda mitad de la semana.

Entré a bañarme, tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme pensando en muchas cosas mientras siento el agua fría recorrer mi piel, gracias a eso mis duchas siempre se extienden a veinte minutos o media hora, depende de que tantos fracasos y malos ratos recuerde y que tantas cosas buenas trate de encontrarme y celebrar.

El tono de llamada de mi celular interrumpió mi monólogo interno, era mi hermana menor, Mito.

— _**¿Hola?**_

— _**Hola Chika, ¿cómo estás?**_

— _**Bien, ¿tú qué tal, pequeña mandarina?**_

— _**Bueno—**_ sabía que la mayoría de las veces que mi hermanita me llamaba, era para contarme acerca de un nuevo programa, un nuevo anime, una nueva canción, algo que hubiera descubierto ese día o el anterior. Solo yo la escuchaba hablar por minutos y minutos u horas y horas, depende de que tanto se emocionara o que tanto debía hacer _**—… ¡Y entonces dijeron que el mundo podría ser azul y blanco!**_

— _**¡Impresionante! —**_ reí con ella _**— Sí, algún video acerca de esa teoría había visto por ahí, ¿quieres que te lo pase?**_

— _**¡Sí! Realmente me ha dejado con la duda.**_

— _**Bien, te lo pasaré una vez pueda tomar el celular, estoy bañándome.**_

— _**Oh, entonces te dejo para que puedas terminar, hoy entras a la preparatoria, ¿o no?**_

— _**Sí, tengo entendido que tú entras a la secundaria.**_

— _**Ya estoy lista, solo falta Shima**_ — hizo una pausa— _**… Quise hablarle de esto, igual a mis abuelos, pero me dijeron que estaba loca.**_

— _**No estás loca—**_ le dije con cierta impotencia, no me gustaba que la ignoraran _**—, simplemente eres muy curiosa y encuentras muchas cosas que quizá ellos no tengan el tiempo de investigar, no los malentiendas.**_

— _**Sí, lo sé**_ — la escuché suspirar —. _**Te hablo en la noche, Shima te manda saludos.**_

— _**Gracias, yo igual a ambas, las quiero.**_

— _**Te queremos también.**_

— _**Adiós.**_

— _**Bye —**_ y la llamada terminó.

Era obvio que la hora se me vendría encima, así que terminé de vestirme en tiempo récord y salí corriendo de mi casa.

Antes de regresar a Uchiura había vivido en Hokkaido con mi padre y mis hermanas, así que realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos, además de que la única amiga que había tenido en mi infancia ya no vivía ahí según había escuchado. No me esforcé en hablar con alguien más, pues de cualquier manera solo pocas personas lograban agradarme, pero si lo hacían, era capaz de ir a cualquier lugar si me llamaban pidiendo ayuda… O quizá era viceversa y yo no les agradaba, igualmente, no era tan interesante.

Era un poco contradictorio pensar en eso si consideramos que hacía algunos meses había intentado terminar con mi vida, pero bueno, no era un psicólogo para saber qué es lo que realmente deseaba en mi subconsciente. Solo sabía que podía querer, y ansiaba que las personas que estimo me quisieran, como cualquier persona, aunque en el exterior parezca que no.

Entré y me senté en el frente de la fila junto a la ventana, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, ahí es donde nadie se acercará a ti, y no en los lugares de atrás, que es donde se hace todo el relajo en un salón de clases.

Sumergí mi mente en mi celular, estaba jugando _School Idol Festival_ , así que podría matar el tiempo en lo que todos terminaban de llegar y un profesor entraba en el aula.

— Buenos días jóvenes— llamó una señora de cabello rojizo y una blusa horrible de _animal print._ Se quedó callada, así que quizá quería que le contestáramos. Un "hola" débil se escuchó en el salón y la profesora sonrió, complacida —. Sé que todos ustedes quizá nunca se han visto o puede que sí, pero para convivir, empezaremos con una presentación grupal— No me digas que…—, así que, veamos— miró a ambos lados del aula. Mierda, no elija el lado derecho, no elija el lado derecho, no elija el lado derecho —… Empezaremos del lado derecho del salón, digan su edad y nombre.

Joder.

Algo que se me dificultaba mucho era hablar en público cuando no estaba preparada, así que es obvio que había entrado en pánico. Me levanté al tener ya todas las miradas de mis compañeros en mí, no había de otra, después de todo, la primera presentación nunca es recordada.

— Me llamo Chika Takami, tengo dieciocho años y— ¡Mierda! La profesora no había pedido nada más que el nombre y la edad. Más miradas se dirigieron a mí, no es que me sintiera incómoda, simplemente me apenaba cometer errores —… es un gusto…

— Gracias señorita— la profesora se veía satisfecha y me senté de nuevo. Bajé la vista a mis manos y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

— Me llamo Kanan Matsuura, tengo diecinueve años— levanté la mirada a quien había dicho esas palabras. Kanan Matsuura… ¿Esa Kanan Matsuura? Busqué su cabello azul entre la gente y la encontré, mirándome y sonriendo. Kanan era una vieja amiga que había hecho antes de que mi padre me llevara a Hokkaido junto a mis hermanas. Verla ahí me hizo sentir una gran felicidad y a la vez preocupación, pues si yo iba un año rezagada, entonces ella iba dos.

* * *

Las presentaciones y la primera clase terminaron, así que me dispuse a sacar mi celular de nuevo para jugar… Por mi mente había pasado acercarme a Kanan, aunque sinceramente tenía miedo de la persona en que se habría convertido en el tiempo que habíamos estado separadas. Al sentir una mano en mi hombro, levanté la vista.

— Hola Chika— su sonrisa seguía tan brillante como la recordaba.

— Kanan— me levanté para abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso con alguien, así que el contacto casi me hizo llorar. La peliazulada siempre me traía paz cuando era pequeña, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba después de cuatro meses en el infierno —, ¿cómo estás?

— Hey, no llores— limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que habían bajado por mis mejillas —, he estado bien, ¿qué tal tú? Te ves terrible.

— Podríamos decir que también he estado bien.

— ¿Con quién estás viviendo ahora?

— Con mi madre…

La mueca en el rostro de mi amiga me hizo saber que esa idea no le agradaba, y su suspiro me mostró su impotencia. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues su situación no era mejor.

La madre de Kanan era una señora obsesionada con la limpieza y perfección, como mi madre, pero también era católica a más no poder, aunque en mi opinión, esa creencia ciega solo dejaba ver la hipocresía de la señora Matsuura, pues por un lado andaba rezando el padre nuestro, y por el otro, engañaba a su marido con un sacerdote de la iglesia.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado estos años? — preguntó.

— Sigo viva, así que quisiera decir que bien, pero sinceramente estoy jodida.

— Continuas con esa actitud positiva— enarcó su ceja derecha, mirándome con tristeza, y yo no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada —, ¿aun no buscas ayuda?

— He perdido la cuenta de a cuántos psicólogos he ido a ver— miré por la ventana —, pero tranquila, no lo haré— al menos no ahora.

— Al menos no por ahora, ¿verdad? — dijo al mismo tiempo.

— Me conoces muy bien.

— Seis años de amistad no se quitan por tres que no te haya visto ni sabido de ti.

— Hablando de eso, ¿qué te pasó a ti? Si yo no he dejado de ser una cosa depresiva, pensaré que tú no has dejado de ser una closetera.

La mirada de mi amiga escaneó los alrededores, seguramente esperando que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Sus ojos cansados me dijeron que no le había ido mejor que a mí, incluso, quizá, le habría ido peor.

— Le dije a mi madre que me gustan las mujeres— susurró.

— ¿Qué? — no quise gritar, pero definitivamente saber eso me hacía imaginar infinidad de posibilidades en las que esa loca le hacía algo a Kanan por ser diferente a lo que su libro de hacía millones de años marcaba. Lo peor, es que seguramente su propia hija no habría hecho nada para defenderse—, ¿Qué dijo?

— Lo que era obvio— sonrió con ironía —. Que estoy enferma, que se me pasará, que debía alejarme de malas compañías— me miró con la ceja alzada —. Puede que no le haga mucha gracia el hecho de que estemos en la misma clase ahora — sonrió. Sí, la madre de mi amiga había visto la chispa gay en mí desde mucho tiempo antes de que yo la sintiera. Supongo que cuando algo no te gusta es lo primero que buscas.

— Puede que no, prefiero que no se entere— mordí mi lengua —… Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también a ti— me abrazó —, me hacía falta con quién hablar sin tener que explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida.

— Sí, a mi igual, entonces, ¿por eso desapareciste?

— Me imagino que te informaron muy bien en el Uchiura— asentí, ella suspiró —. Sí, fue por eso— recargó su barbilla en su mano —, me mandó a un colegio religioso donde no permiten internet, cartas que no son revisadas, o siquiera música que no alabe a sus pedazos de yeso, pero cuando cumplí dieciocho me echaron, así que ella volvió a "hacerse cargo de mi" — hizo comillas con los dedos —, pero no me validaron mis estudios en esa institución, tengo que empezar de nuevo, y aquí me tienes.

— ¿Por qué las comillas?

— Desde la semana pasada tengo mi departamento aparte, pero va a pasarme lista cada que puede para apuntarme qué está mal, o sea, todo, siempre.

— Ni siquiera así te deja en paz…

— Es mi culpa, yo soy quien le sigue abriendo la puerta— sonrió con tristeza —, mi padre se fue, así que soy lo único que le queda… Es mi madre.

No podía decir nada ante eso, pues yo también, a pesar de todo, quería a la mía. Aunque ella no estaba tan loca como la señora Matsuura.

— Lo entiendo.

— Me sentaré detrás de ti— dijo mientras iba por su mochila y regresaba para ponerla en la banca anterior a la mía.

El resto del día se me hizo más llevadero con la presencia de Kanan, sentía que de nuevo tenía un apoyo, como si una parte de mí hubiera regresado después de muchos años. Y sabía que, para mi amiga, era lo mismo.

* * *

No pudimos quedarnos juntas todas las clases. Una vez llegó el taller de sistemas y computación, nos pusieron con parejas diferentes: a ella le tocó con una chica de cabello rubio llamada Mari, y a mí, con una peligrisácea llamada You.

El profesor anotó en el pizarrón lo que debíamos hacer. El tema fue "La primavera", debíamos hacer una presentación en _prezi_ de lo que significaba y cómo la recibían en diferentes países.

— ¿Por cuál país comenzamos? — me preguntó. Aquí vamos, ¿mencioné ya que soy mala hablando cuando no sé qué decir o me toman desprevenida?

— Elb… Ugh— suspiré — ¿Te parece si comenzamos por éste? Podemos avanzar más rápido si empezamos con a-algo que ya conocemos.

— No te pongas nerviosa— sonrió —, no muerdo.

No sabía cómo sonreír, así que hice mi mejor imitación de una mueca amable y respondí con sinceridad.

— Lo siento, es que no soy buena habln— gruñí, no me gustaba que eso me ocurriera— hablando con las personas.

— Eso es un problema, pero tranquila, todos tienen algo en lo que no son buenos, a mi se me da muy mal manejar _prezi_ ,así que te dejo al mando de la dirección de la presentación.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Vamos, o no nos alcanzará el tiempo.

Asentí, no quería seguir sintiendo cómo mi lengua se trababa.

Avanzamos con relativa rapidez. Mi compañera era clara y concisa a la hora de buscar páginas y resumir información, así que prácticamente yo solo tenía que copiar, pegar, elegir el diseño de la presentación y las animaciones de las letras e imágenes. Terminamos apenas. Era un trabajo rápido, ella se había encargado de hacerlo rápido. Quizá tenía algo de qué ocuparse después de esa clase.

— Buen trabajo, aunque me parece que es un poco oscuro el diseño— apuntó el profesor—. De cualquier manera, díganme sus apellidos, anotaré su práctica.

Hice un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle a la chica que ella dijera su nombre primero, cosa que ella captó.

— Watanabe.

— Watanabe You— repitió el profesor —, ¿y?

— Takami.

— Takami Chika— anotó —, buen trabajo, cierren el programa y ya pueden irse si gustan.

— ¿Ya puedo cerrarlo? — le pregunté a mi compañera un tanto lento para que no me ocurriera lo mismo.

— Claro— sonrió.

Comencé a cerrar todo, y tomé mi mochila. No tenía intenciones de hablar con You, así que salí con paso torpe, pues mi mente ya se encontraba en el salón de clases.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal la clase? — me preguntó Kanan. Ya nos encontrábamos en el receso.

— Sigo con mi problema para hablar con otras personas— bajé la mirada—, ¿y el tuyo?

— Bien, la chica con la que me tocó es muy buena con las computadoras, así que me enseñó a usar casi todo lo que tiene _prezi_ , aunque gracias a eso no pudimos terminar la presentación.

— Al menos la siguiente vez podrán avanzar más rápido.

— Sí— sonrió —, oh, mira, es ella— Kanan alzó la mano para saludar a la chica rubia y esta se acercó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Kanan!, ¿apenas están comiendo?

— La fila de la cafetería estaba horrible— contestó mi amiga y comenzaron a hablar. Yo me concentré en mi sándwich de ensalada de pollo, así que no escuché lo demás, hasta que Mari me tocó la frente.

— ¿Eh?

— Estás pálida _honey._

— Eh, sí, lo siento.

— _Why?_

— Yo… No lo sé— sonreí con torpeza.

— ¿Son parientes o algo así? — preguntó la rubia.

— No— respondimos al unísono.

— Reaccionan casi igual— rió, y mi amiga y yo bajamos la mirada.

— Amigas de la infancia— contestó Kanan —. Chika, ella es Mari Ohara, Mari, ella es Chika Takami.

— Sí, la recuerdo de la presentación, te veías igual de mal que ahora— mi estómago rugió y apiré aire por la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar.

— Creo que era por que no he comido— de hecho, no había desayunado.

— _How irresponsible!,_ ¿No has desayunado? Come, anda— gritó mientras fruncía el ceño.

— B-Bien— de nuevo mi lengua me traicionó, pero el vacío en mi estómago hizo que lo ignorara.

Regresamos al salón, pero antes yo paré para ir a lavarme las manos, pues era un desastre para comer.

Entré, pero alguien también iba saliendo, así que chocamos débilmente.

— Lo siento— me miró con sorpresa —… Chika.

— ¿Hola? — no recordaba haberla visto.

— Perdón, no te vi.

— Y-Yo tamb— suspiré pesadamente —… Yo tampoco— tenía que llevarme un lápiz a la boca de vez en cuando, quizá era hora de hacerle caso a mi madre y practicar mi dicción.

— Te ves mejor que en la mañana.

— ¿De qué? Digo... ¿Por qué? — ah sí, también solía cambiar preguntas por otras que nada tenían que ver.

— Parecías cansada y algo pálida— tocó mi mejilla y yo me alejé casi por impulso —. Lo siento— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, ella misma parecía sorprendida.

— No, perdón, no estoy acostus— suspiré — no estoy acostumbrada… a que toquen mi cara.

Bueno sí, pero de otra manera que no era precisamente una caricia.

— Oh, entiendo… ¿vamos al salón?

— Iba a lavarme las manos— las levanté —, luego nos vemos em… — no recordaba de dónde la conocía.

— You Watanabe, somos pareja en sistemas y computación.

Oh… Cierto.

— Nos vemos luego entonces, You— sonreí, ella me miró un momento y después asintió.

— Sí, hasta luego.

Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y yo entré en el baño para lavarme las manos.

* * *

El día terminó, Kanan me dio su nuevo número de celular y Mari me clavó el suyo en mi libreta de química, solo porque sí. Algo me decía que a esa chica le llamaba la atención mi amiga, y bueno, Kanan tiene ese porte de chica mala que suele atraer a chicos y chicas, pero realmente es una persona muy amable y cariñosa. Alguien fuerte. Al menos hasta que llegabas demasiado al fondo de ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo, era alguien genial.

No como yo.

Llegué a mi casa y bajé las escaleras para entrar. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y vi cómo Shiitake corría a recibirme

— Hola chico— acaricié su cabeza y jugué un poco con el —. Entremos, ven— me siguió hasta mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Mi celular sonó así que lo saqué de la bolsa de mi pantalón y entré en las notificaciones. Era un mensaje en _whatsapp_ de Kanan y otro de Mari.

 **Kanan (en línea):**

 **Más te vale comer o cenar. Mañana te acompaño a tu casa para hacer estofado de mandarina. Duerme bien Chika, hasta mañana.**

 **Mari (en línea):**

 _ **Hey girl,**_ **¿ya comiste algo? ¡Si mañana llegas de nuevo sin desayunar te arrastraré a la cafetería! Descansa, nos vemos mañana,** _ **shiny!**_

— ¿En qué momento les pedí que se preocuparan por si comía o no? — dije con una sonrisa y me senté en la cama — Gracias— susurré. Kanan ya era como una hermana mayor para mí, pero Mari… no era nada, y aun así ahí estaba, hablándome como si no llevara recién tres o cuatro horas d conocerme. Miré a Shiitake, quien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta — Hoy cenaré contigo, pequeño.


	2. Capítulo 2: Expiación

**¡Aquí vengo, con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **¡Wow! La historia fue muy bien recibida, les agradezco mucho el apoyo. Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que contar, así que responderé reviews uwu:**

 ***BryanElChido:** _Muchas gracias por tu review. Tranquilo, todas son bienvenidas xD. Espero la historia te siga gustando, muchas gracias por la oportunidad._

 ***Marlon:** _Yo debería estar durmiendo igual... Pero aquí me ves xD. Bueno por ahora solo tengo programadas a Dia, Riko, Chika, You, Kanan y Mari, pero es posible que aparezcan algunas más, depende de cómo vaya la historia uwu. Gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***SmileFace:** _¡Tú me entiendes! La verdad me duele mucho cuando my mikan es usada como villana, pero ni modo, qué se le hace, hasta el papel le queda sensual a my best girl uwu. No fue mi decisión hacer sufrir a Chika TwT, pero hice papelitos y ella salió, hehe xD. Pero al final todo estará bien, de una forma u otra... Esperemos que sea de la buena forma. ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad de brindarte una historia!_

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Tenshi-onee chan! -cuando tu onee chan te noticea- Ahhh Qué lindo y doloroso review, puedo sentir tus sentimientos plasmados en todas y cada una de las palabras. Claro que la vida tiene muchas vueltas y la de Chika tendrá la suya, pero por ahora, veremos qué tan fuerte es. hehe yo amo ya sea el amor a primera vista o el que se cosecha con el tiempo, en este caso, este será como los tomates, se dará en tierra árida y sin agua, hay que ver si sobrevive el calor y las tormentas. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo onee chan! Ojalá el capítulo te guste uwu. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos o / / w / / o , a mi también me encanta cómo escribes y transmites las cosas uwu._

 **Ah! Algo importante. La historia de repente envolverá los diferentes puntos de vista, ya sean de Kanan o de Chika, así que cuando empiece un punto de vista y otro, estará el nombre de una de ellas dos al comienzo marcado en negritas, y mientras no aparezca otro nombre remarcado de esta manera, el punto de vista sigue siendo el mismo, no sé si me expliqué xD, en fin... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!** **Les deseo un genial inicio de semana.**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... Y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Expiación"**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— Me llamo Chika Takami, tengo diecisiete años y… Es un gusto— inmediatamente dirigí mi vista a la chica que había hablado. Era ella, Chika Takami.

Tres largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, no podía creer que ahora estuviéramos en el mismo salón de clase. Tal parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que solo sonreí y esperé a que fuera mi turno, entonces ella me escucharía y sabría que estoy aquí.

Conozco a esa tonta desde que tenía quince años, en ese entonces ella estaba pasando una situación difícil, al igual que yo, y por azares del destino, la encontré en el borde del mar, tomando pastillas con el agua salada.

* * *

 _— ¡Oye tú! — corrí hacia ella y metí la mano en su boca, para llegar a su garganta — ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?! — ella vomitó._

 _No me contestó, solo abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó así un momento. Me senté a su lado y tomé el bote de pastillas, eran para dormir._

 _— Soy una cobarde— la escuché susurrar._

 _— ¿Te ha pasado algo? — me aventuré a preguntar._

 _— No importa._

 _— Me importa._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _— No me gusta que la gente acabe con su vida._

 _— Tú no lo entenderías._

 _— No— dije con molestia —… Pero veo que vistes ropa, tienes dos piernas y dos brazos, al parecer estás saludable y tienes a personas esperando por ti— ella sacó su rostro de entre sus brazos y miró el mar, parecía que tenía razón, así que hice hincapié en eso—. Seguro son personas importantes._

 _— Sí… Pero, de cualquier manera, no iba a ir más allá._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _— Solo había tomado algunas pastillas, al final me he echado para atrás, como siempre._

 _— Si tienes miedo entonces aun hay algo que tienes que hacer aquí._

 _— Supongo— me miró por fin, sus ojos estaban hinchados —, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Es un lugar apartado._

 _— Necesitaba un lugar para calmarme._

 _— Todos tienen problemas— susurró—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

 _— Mi madre me ha corrido de la casa._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— Peleé con ella, la descubrí engañando a mi padre, así que al final solo ha decidido sacarme a patadas— toqué mi barbilla, también me había golpeado en la cara._

 _— Curioso, yo igual lo descubrí de mi padre._

 _— Hoy es un buen día para ser descubiertos._

 _— Eso creo— se intentó levantar, pero inmediatamente volvió a sentarse._

 _— ¿Estás bien?_

 _— Sí, solo duele un poco— estiró su pierna y noté marcas rojizas en su pierna._

 _— ¿Qué es eso?_

 _— Mi precio por hablar demasiado ante el señor perfecto._

 _— Chócalas— le enseñé la cicatriz de mi brazo._

 _— ¿Eso por qué fue?_

 _— Por hablar demasiado ante la señora perfecta._

 _Ella sonrió._

 _— Gracias— me dijo._

 _— No vuelvas a hacerlo._

 _No recibí una respuesta, solo un suspiro._

* * *

Esa noche me ayudó a encontrar un lugar dónde quedarme y volvió a su casa. Aquel lugar donde la encontré se volvió nuestro escondite, yo escuchaba sus problemas, y ella los míos.

Acerca de mi no hay mucho que decir, soy hija de un matrimonio que siempre pendió de un hilo, todo gracias a mi madre, pues mi padre siempre intentó arreglar las cosas, pero parecía que a la inmaculada señora Matsurra le importaba más lo que pudiera darle en dinero que las palabras de amor que mi papá quisiera predicarle. Incluso le importaba más sacarle el doble de lo que podía costar alguna cosa que yo necesitara, solo para quedarse la mayor parte del dinero.

Shiro Matsuura es el nombre de mi mayor modelo a seguir, un hombre trabajador y responsable que nunca dio su brazo a torcer ante nadie, ni siquiera ante la vida, y aunque la decepción marcó su cara el día que le confesé que era lesbiana, no me alejó nunca de su lado. No como mi progenitora, que me llevó con cuanto especialista pudo y casi deja que un imbécil se metiera en la cama conmigo con tal de "curarme". Su última carta fue enviarme a un colegio católico en cuanto supo que tenía una novia, ahí viví los dos peores años de mi vida. ¿Creen que todo es "alabado sea el señor"? No, ahí no existe ni respeto ni ley, al menos no al internado donde fui, donde las estúpidas monjas aprovechaban cada oportunidad para golpearnos y dejarnos tareas inhumanas: Sus favoritas eran levantarte a lavar el patio de la institución a altas horas de la madrugada (que no era precisamente chico) o encargarte todo un edificio de camas por tender. Si no lo lograbas antes del rezo, antes de las lecciones, o a veces, incluso, antes de la media hora, ahí sí tenías que agarrar tu crucifico, para rogarle a lo que sea que te escuchara, que las marcas que te harían con el fuete no sangraran, porque entonces los zacates viejos y duros que nos daban para lavarnos el cuerpo, solo nos lastimarían más.

¿Policía? Claro, ellas se refugiaban tras su hábito para justificarse, y los muy persignados, siempre les daban la razón, solo para que, una vez se cerraran las puertas detrás de ellos, esas perras fueran a buscar a la persona responsable de la visita, para agradecerle con creces.

Afortunadamente cumpliendo dieciocho años pude reclamar mi derecho a largarme de aquel lugar, pero avisaron a mi madre, así que ella tuvo que llegar por mí. Seguía siendo la misma persona arrogante y ambiciosa de siempre, pero yo había cambiado lo suficiente en esos años, por lo cual, esta vez sus lágrimas falsas no pudieron conmoverme en tomar la primera buena decisión de mi vida, y ni bien pude encontrar un trabajo para pagarme la vida, me mudé. Ella ahora estaba desesperada, pues no podía tenerme junto a ella para manipularme, y no solo eso, pude volver a contactar a mi padre y él me apoyaba ahora con una parte de los gastos.

Sin embargo, mi madre tiene el alma tan podrida que no soporta el hecho de que esté feliz por mi cuenta. Y es mi culpa que ella no salga de mi vida, pues al final, sé que un día me necesitará, y solo yo podré ayudarla, ya que soy la única persona que la conoce que no quiere que muera.

Quizá debería dejarla, pero soy idiota.

* * *

— _Hi!_ Me llamo Mari.

— Eh sí, yo soy Kanan— sonreí —, em, ¿sabes usar _Prezi_?

— _Of course!,_ ¿tú no?

— Realmente no… Ni siquiera sabía que existía— rasqué mi mejilla y bajé la mirada.

— _Oh my shiny!_ — esta chica gritaba mucho — ¡Te enseñaré a usarlo!

— B-Bien.

Toda la clase me estuvo explicando con total detalle para qué servía cada una de las funciones, junto a algunas pequeñas anécdotas de su vida. Sus padres dirigían una gran cadena hotelera, pero a ella no le gustaban los negocios, de hecho, era bastante mala en matemáticas, así que buscaba abrirse su camino como cantante y productora musical "para echárle todo lo contable a su _manager_ " en sus palabras. Era una chica realmente divertida.

— ¿Y su presentación señoritas? — nos preguntó el profesor. La culpa me invadió, Mari por sí sola habría podido avanzar con el trabajo, pero en cambio, se tomó el tiempo de explicarme, y lo peor es que había mucho que aún no entendía.

— Creí más conveniente ayudarle a mi compañera a usar el programa, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era profesor— explicó mi compañera.

— Bien, por ser el primer día lo entiendo, pero espero lo domine pronto señorita, pues lo usaremos constantemente— señaló el profesor.

— Lo siento— bajé la mirada—. La siguiente vez seré de más ayuda.

— Bien, faltan quince minutos aun, si me entregan al menos la mitad de una buena presentación, les marcaré la práctica.

— _Thank you_ — sonrió Mari y el profesor siguió con la siguiente pareja.

— No te pongas nerviosa Kanan— dijo mi compañera una vez el profesor se fue —. Lo terminaré en un momento, así que mira atentamente.

— Gracias— sonreí y volteé a ver a Chika, quien estaba saliendo del salón en ese momento. Esperaba que su compañera fuera buena con ella, pues no me hacía falta preguntar demasiado para saber que no estaba en el mejor momento ni en la mejor disposición de soportar otra bomba en su vida. Miré a la chica de cabello grisáceo, quien miraba a la puerta, preocupada.

Llegó el descanso, así que me uní a Chika para ir a la cafetería. Tal como lo había pensado, no llevaba ni comida ni dinero suficiente, así que la hice elegir algo de la barra y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué tal la clase? — le pregunté mientras le daba una mordida a mi sándwich.

— Sigo con mi problema para hablar con otras personas, ¿y el tuyo?

— Bien, la chica con la que me tocó es muy buena con las computadoras, así que me enseñó a usar casi todo lo que tiene _prezi_ , aunque gracias a eso no pudimos terminar la presentación— y de hecho no había hecho nada, la gran mayoría del trabajo había sido por cortesía de Mari.

— Al menos la siguiente vez podrán avanzar más rápido— quitó con delicadeza la servilleta que envolvía el sándwich. Casi me dieron ganas de quitarle todo yo y dárselo, pero sabía que mi amiga era así de tranquila al actuar cuando se encontraba deprimida.

— Sí— la rubia apareció en mi campo de visión, me devolvió la mirada—, oh, mira, es ella—alcé la mano para llamarla, se acercó mientras sonreía, seguro a Chika le haría bien una compañía tan cálida.

— ¡Kanan!, ¿apenas están comiendo? — preguntó mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.

— La fila de la cafetería estaba horrible.

— _I know!_ En definitiva, consideraré venir en el primer descanso entre clase, ahorita es casi imposible comprar algo.

— Compré un sándwich extra en caso de que Chika comiera muy rápido, pero creo que apenas le dará tiempo de comerse el que ya tiene, ¿lo quieres? — miré a mi amiga. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del suelo y su comida.

— ¿Chika? _Oh my! Hi dear_ — se dirigió a ella, pero no contestó.

— ¿Chika?

— ¿Eh?

— Estás pálida _honey_ — Mari puso ambas manos en las mejillas de mi amiga y ella se apartó con rapidez.

— Eh, sí, lo siento— el rostro de la rubia reflejaba su duda, pero quizá prefirió no preguntar el motivo.

— _Why?_

— Yo… No lo sé— Chika sonrió con torpeza, algo que más bien era un gesto torcido.

— ¿Son parientes o algo así? — preguntó Mari mientras nos sonreía a ambas y ponía una mano en la cabeza de mi amiga con cuidado, cuando vio que Chika no la apartó, se aventuró a despeinarla un poco, pero ese gallito rebelde que siempre había tenido, se mantuvo erguido y en su lugar.

— No— respondimos al unísono.

— Reaccionan casi igual.

— Amigas de la infancia— contesté con una sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba, algunos de nuestros gestos eran parecidos—. Chika, ella es Mari Ohara, Mari, ella es Chika Takami.

— Sí, la recuerdo de la presentación, te veías igual de mal que ahora— Chika respiró por la boca. Ahora que me fijaba bien en ella, más que triste, parecía fatigada.

— Creo que era porque no he comido— con razón.

— _How irresponsible!,_ ¿No has desayunado? Come, anda— dijo Mari mientras hacía una mueca de preocupación.

— B-Bien— y por fin, dio una mordida al sándwich.

— Ten Mari— le ofrecí el que nos restaba.

— No— negó —. Iré a formarme, así que asegúrate que la mandarina se lo coma.

— ¿Mandarina? — preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

— Tu cabello me recuerda a las mandarinas— sonrió.

— Oh…— dijo Chika.

— _See you girls!_ Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

— Kanan— Mari me llamó. Chika nos había pedido adelantarnos, pues ella iría al tocador.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sé que quizá no deba meterme, pero… ¿Chika está bien?

Mordí mi labio, realmente no sabía si contarlo o no, así que simplemente desvié la mirada.

— Mari yo…

— Ya, no digas nada— puso su dedo en mis labios —. Le preguntaré directamente a ella en algún momento, me preocupa, si pudiéramos tener una escala de colores, seguro ella la tendría de grises.

— No lo ha pasado bien.

— _I see_ — hizo un puchero mientras miraba el pasillo—. Esperémosla en el salón, ya casi empieza la otra clase.

— Sí.

— No sé mucho de ti, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿Eh? — pensé un momento — El verde, creo.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños?

— Diez de febrero.

— ¿Pasatiempos?

— Em… La natación.

— ¿Pareja?

Una incomodidad surgió en mí, esperaba que no preguntara eso, pero lo hizo. Y aunque yo me aceptaba, aun era algo incómodo decirle a las demás personas que era lesbiana.

— No— me limité a responder.

— Qué cara, ¿tu última relación terminó mal?

— Eh… Sí…— eso no era del todo mentira, mi madre hizo todo para alejarme de mi novia de aquel tiempo.

— _I'm sorry_ — puso su mano en mi hombro —. Es un idiota, seguro puedes encontrar alguien mejor.

— No lo es— ese comentario me molestó. Riko no era una idiota —. Simplemente nuestra relación no había podido ser en ese tiempo— y tampoco sabía si pudiera ser en ese momento.

— Oh, perdón, la mayoría de las veces escucho que los novios de mis amigas son quienes hacen una tontería y las lastiman— novio eh… —, así que pensé que era igual, pero si lo amas, lucha por él.

— No es él.

— ¿No? — Mari pensó un momento — ¡Ah! ¿Es ella?

La naturalidad con la que lo dijo me descolocó un poco, ya estaba esperando las mismas palabras de mi madre o el rostro de decepción y/o asco como el de mi padre.

— Sí…— respondí, titubeante.

— ¿Fue algo de que son chicas y por eso no pueden estar juntas?

— Algo así…

— ¡Con más razón debes luchar por ella! — parecía que sus ojos echaran llamas — Quien sea que se haya metido entre ustedes dos, ¡no lo dejes ganar!

— Eh… Sí…— no sabía cómo reaccionar, era un poco incómodo que de la nada alguien que no conocía me apoyara de esa forma.

— ¿Estás bien? — me miró con la duda dibujada en su rostro.

— Lo siento, es… algo extraño que una persona me apoye, así como así.

— Uno de mis primos es gay, y me ha tocado ver lo difícil que es para quienes aman a alguien de su mismo sexo, el tener que lidiar con personas idiotas— tomó mi mano mientras la apretaba con fuerza —. Por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyo, ¡ve por todo!

Mari Ohara era una chica extraña.

— L-Lo haré— aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se me había pasado por la cabeza buscar a Riko. Seguro ya tendría a alguien más.

— _Well said!_

Entramos en el salón por fin y tras unos minutos llegó Chika.

* * *

 **Chika.**

Pasaron tres días desde que entré en Uranohoshi. Como era costumbre en mí, no había entablado una gran amistad con nadie aun; no, Mari no contaba, pues yo no le hablé primero, al contrario, parecía que entre más me empeñaba en estar sola, más quería estar cerca de mí. Kanan había vuelto a ser como mi hermana mayor, y eso era algo que me hacía sentir alegría y tranquilidad, pues si no tenía a nadie con quien tratar mis problemas, al menos podría compartirlos con ella, así como Kanan sabía que ella podía compartir su sentir conmigo.

Otro día más llegaba a su fin, pero esta vez no quería ir a casa.

Mi madre llegaba ese día.

No podía hacer nada para retrasar mi llegada, así que todo el camino no pude evitar ir pensando en todo lo que había hecho en casa, si algo se me había olvidado o no. Según recordaba, había hecho todo lo de la lista y la casa estaba limpia, pero ahora faltaba el visto bueno de mi madre.

Llegué y miré la luz prendida, suspiré y entré.

— Ya llegué— dije en voz baja. Shiitake corrió a recibirme y me quedé un rato en la puerta mientras lo acariciaba. Me dirigí a su cuarto —. Hola mamá, ya llegué.

— ¿Con eso te fuiste a la escuela? — me preguntó mientras dejaba su celular de lado. Estaba sentada en la cama. Yo solo bajé la vista y asentí — Contesta niña.

— Sí.

— ¿Y para qué se supone que tienes los demás pantalones?

— Los usé el otro día.

— ¡No me respondas! — cerré la boca y miré a otro lado — Ya empezaste con tus pinches caras.

— Perdón…

— ¿Y mi beso qué? — preguntó. Me acerqué con cierta reticencia, pero al final tenía que hacerlo, quisiera o no. Besé su frente y me levanté, esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa o me pidiera algo — Traje comida china, sírvela y trae los platos.

— Sí— salí de la habitación a cambiarme.

— ¡A qué hora, Chika!

No contesté. Terminé de ponerme la playera y salí a la cocina para servir la comida. Tomé dos platos y puse en ellos lo que había traído, le llevé un plato y los cubiertos para que comiera y yo me dispuse a salir del cuarto.

— ¿Y tú?

— Comeré en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué? — miles de razones cruzaron mi mente, pero no dije ninguna — ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada.

— Ven a comer aquí.

— Sí…— no podía decir que no. Así que llevé mi plato y me senté en una esquina de la cama para que mi madre pudiera ver la televisión.

— Come más despacio.

— Sí.

— Siéntate derecha.

— Sí.

El programa comenzó. Yo me levanté por servilletas y cuando volví, le dejé una a mi madre en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué número dice ahí?

Agudicé mi vista, no alcancé a ver los números en la esquina de la televisión, pues cuando los enfoqué, desaparecieron.

— No lo sé.

— ¡Carajo! Solo te pido una cosa y ni siquiera eso puedes hacer.

— Se quitaron cuando me fijé.

— No es excusa Chika, me tienes cansada con tus pendejadas, ¿sabes cómo encontré la casa? ¡Estaba hecha un pinche desastre! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces toda la chingada semana?!

— Limpio y recojo…

— ¿En serio? — su sonrisa burlona hizo que el coraje creciera dentro de mí, pero mordí mi labio y asentí — El mueble Chika, te pedí que acomodaras el mueble de la televisión y te valió madres.

— No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido, y lo acomodé hace…— la mano de mi madre chocó con mi boca, haciendo que me callara, más por coraje que por miedo.

— ¡No me mientas, Chika!

— Lo acomodé apenas la semana pasada— otro golpe impactó mi boca.

— ¡Que no me respondas chingada madre! — respiré y aparté la mirada. Mi madre hundió sus dedos en mis mejillas y me hizo mirarla — Quiero ese mueble recogido mañana antes de que te vayas, a ver si eso sí puedes hacerlo.

— S-Sí— dije, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar.

— ¡Habla bien Chika, carajo!

— Sí— dije un poco más alto y ella finalmente me soltó.

— Termina de comer.

— Ya acabé— contesté, tomando mi plato a medio terminar y saliendo de ahí.

— ¡Mi plato no se recoge solo niña! — regresé por lo que había utilizado mi madre para comer y me dispuse a salir — Luego que estás en la casa sin hacer nada, te pones en tu pinche plan de digna— llegué a la cocina y me senté en el escalón que bajaba para entrar. Apreté mis puños lo más fuerte que pude, tenía que calmarme, tenía que estar bien — ¡Chika, ¿por qué no has metido la ropa?!

— ¡Porque acabo de llegar de la preparatoria! — grité mientras salía y subía a la azotea. Desde la ventana de mi madre se veían los tendederos, así que sabía si había recogido lo que tendía por las mañanas o no.

— ¡Ven acá Chika!

Subí las escaleras sin hacer caso a su llamado, si me había ganado otra bofetada, al menos esperaba ya no tener que salir. Los gritos de mi madre se escuchaban aun, y yo continué ignorándolos. Subí mordiendo mi lengua para evitar llorar, no quería que alguien me viera así. Miré el borde de la azotea, daba a una barranca inclinada… Sería cuestión de minutos que yo saltara y muriera de una buena vez.

Cuestión de minutos.

Suspiré y terminé de descolgar las sábanas. No era tiempo, no debía hacerlo.

Miré a Shiitake esperándome en el pie de los escalones. Lo llamé a entrar conmigo y dejé todo en mi habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre para preguntarle qué era lo que quería, pero estaba hablando con mi padre, pude escuchar sus voces.

 ** _— Ya no la aguanto, es una rebelde, no le importa nada._**

 ** _— Te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso, de cualquier manera, no la quiero cerca de Mito y Shima, las echará a perder._**

 ** _— Pero son sus hermanas._**

 ** _— ¿Quieres que sean igual a Chika?_**

 ** _— No, pero yo también quiero que vengan._**

 ** _— Ya te dije que no_** — mi padre resopló del otro lado de la línea — **_¿Dónde está?_**

 ** _— Creo que sigue en la azotea haciéndose pendeja._**

 ** _— Te he dicho miles de veces que la mandemos a una escuela militar, ahí le enseñarán lo que es bueno._**

 ** _— ¿Para que salga igual que tú?_**

 ** _— Es mejor a que se haga igual de neurótica que tú._**

Me alejé y me encerré en mi habitación.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de ser el motivo de una pelea entre mis padres?

¿Cuándo podría ser un buen ejemplo?

¿Por qué no podía ser lo que mi padre y madre esperaban de mí?

¿Por qué no podía recordar una simple orden?

Si tan solo se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, recoger el mueble de nuevo, esto no habría pasado.

— Inútil— me repetí —. Eres una inútil— las lágrimas no se detuvieron más y comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

Shiitake se sentó a un lado mío y frotó su cabeza contra mi pierna, pero yo me levanté y comencé a golpear la pared con toda mi fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo Chika?! — mi madre golpeó mi puerta, pero yo no hice caso, solo seguí golpeando la pared — ¡Eres una salvaje, abre de una vez!

— Déjame sola, déjame sola— susurraba entre cada golpe —. Solo déjenme sola.

Al escuchar que mi madre seguía gritándome que saliera, abrí la puerta y de nuevo recibí una bofetada de su parte.

— ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de recoger la cocina! ¡No sirves para nada!

— Lo sé— sonreí —. No sirvo para nada.

— Cállate— me empujó. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme—. Quiero esta cocina ¡Impecable!, ¿lo entiendes? ¿alcanzas a entender eso?

Asentí sin decir nada más. Ella regresó a su habitación murmurando alguna cosa que ya no me interesé en entender.

Devolví lo que sobraba de la comida de mi plato de vuelta en la lonchera de unicel y puse los trastes en el fregadero. Recargué ambas manos en la tarja.

— Solo tomaría unos minutos…— me repetí.

Suspiré y comencé a lavar el servicio.

Una vez terminé de recoger, hice a un lado la ropa que había recogido y me acosté en mi cama, quedándome dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mi madre me despertó.

— Chika, levántate— mis ojos ardían y mis puños dolían —. Te hice el desayuno, párate.

— Sí— el tono suave en la voz de mi madre indicaba que ya no estaba enojada, y ahora entrábamos en el segundo acto de la obra que montábamos cada vez que se enojaba: La expiación.

Me levanté y miré el huevo con tortilla acompañado de jugo de naranja y una gelatina. Me senté a comer mientras miraba a mi madre ir de un lugar a otro, seguro alistándose para salir. Ya que el día anterior no había comido bien, acabé mi desayuno en un instante.

— Llegaré en la tarde, ¿todavía tienes dinero, hija? — me preguntó.

— Sí…

— Bien, compra lo que quieras— se acercó a mí, y yo retrocedí por impulso, pero su mano tomó mi nuca y me acercó a ella de nuevo para darme un beso en la frente—. Te quiero, que te vaya bien hoy.

— … Yo también te quiero.

Y sin decir más, se fue, y yo me alisté para un día más en mi vida. Un día en la vida que había decidido mantener encendida por algún tiempo más, aunque cuando ese tipo de cosas ocurrían, no quería más que salir corriendo a algún lugar donde nunca me encontraran. Pero no podía hacer eso, aun tenía algo que proteger.

Miré mi celular y vi dos mensajes de mis hermanas, diciendo que me extrañaban y contándome un poco de su día. Esta vez también encontré un mensaje de buenos días de Mari y una llamada perdida de Kanan. Contesté a todos por mensaje y entré a bañarme, esperando que el dolor en mis manos disminuyera con el agua fría.


	3. Capítulo 3: La visita de la suegra

**Sakana, sakana, sakana *sing***

 **Últimamente no he podido sacarme esa canción de la cabeza, y sí, no he dormido xD**

 **Bien! respondo reviews rápido, que aunque no quiera admitirlo, muero de sueño. Gracias por esperar actualización, espero les guste el capítulo:**

 ***Barking Doggo:** _Hehe es mi encanto... Creo xD, espero te siga gustando la historia, veremos un poco de paz, al menos por ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!_

 ***Tenshi Everdeen: "** _Chingada mother" Lol xD. Bueno, sí... Han sido cosas muy feas las que le han pasado, pero esperemos que todo le sonría, recen porque no me agarre la locura y diga que siempre sí hay Chika voladora. Vale no, mal chiste, mi mikan merece ser feliz después de tanto que me la hacen sufrir en otros lugares. Las escuelas católicas a veces son el mismísimo infierno en la tierra, no quieres ir a una, créeme. Se dan sus atorones con agua bendita. Ya veremos más de Kanan y Mari, y ahora va entrando alguien muy importante owo! Gracias por seguir la historia onee chan, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***SmileFace:** _Chika es fuerte, al menos pretende serlo, de alguna forma podrá salir de lo que ocurre,yo también espero que le vaya mejor. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!_

 **Bien, ahora sí, feliz inicio de semana... Aunque creo que ya es Martes xD. Buenos días! o tardes, o noches hehe.**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... Y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"La visita de la _suegra_ "**

* * *

 **Chika.**

Iba tarde, era de esperarse, el sueño cerraba mis ojos y me pasé de la parada del camión. Las escenas del día anterior se repetían en mi cabeza, sabía que me veía mal, avanzaba por la avenida casi por inercia.

Si no servía para nada… ¿Por qué siquiera iba a la preparatoria? Debería aceptar mi destino y dejar de hacer gastar a mi madre, sí, quizá debería.

— ¡Chika! — una voz delgada sonó detrás de mí, y después sentí dos brazos rodear mi cuello desde mi espalda.

— ¿M-Mari?

— _A long night?_ — me preguntó. Por lo poco que entendí, creo que me preguntó si había tenido una noche larga.

— Solo un poco— realmente me había dormido de inmediato el día anterior, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada.

— Desayunaste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, lb… Lo hice.

— Eres una cosita adorable— dijo mientras aproximaba sus manos a mi cara, pero yo las aparté — _Oh my God!_ ¿cómo es que te hiciste esto? ¡Tus nudillos están morados!

— No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba así— seguí caminando y metí mis manos en la sudadera que llevaba.

— ¡Chika! — Mari volvió a llamarme, pero yo seguí caminando. Ella pasó su brazo bajo el mío y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada. Yo estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar, así que me dejé guiar por ella, creía saber a dónde íbamos, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando la vi dirigirse por el pasillo a la enfermería. Entramos y ella señaló una de las sillas — _Sit down_ , ahora vuelvo.

Pasé mi mochila frente a mi y la abracé con un brazo, me senté y miré a Mari salir por la puerta. Seguro iría a buscar a la médico.

Tomé mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, como a toda persona deprimida, me gustaba escuchar canciones que me deprimieran aun más, esta vez fue el turno de Hatsune Miku, y no pudo ser más acertada. La tonada comenzó y yo recargué mi cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de la voz de la princesa número uno del mundo. A pesar de que muchos consideraban que su voz era molesta, a mi me gustaba, quizá era que prefería una voz delgada a una grave que me gritara todo lo que sé que está mal conmigo. La cantaba en silencio, pero cuando llegó el coro, paré de mover mis labios y le dediqué toda mi atención: _"Tus palabras me están matando, ¿alguna vez has intentado entenderme?, la luz que desaparece, no volverá a ser prendida. Yo solo soy una mentira creada por mí"_. Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla y me apresuré a limpiarla. La canción seguía reproduciéndose, y yo continué desahogándome a medida que la letra seguía avanzando, me gustaba escucharla, me reconfortaba saber que no era la única que había pasado por algo similar, pero también me hacía darme cuenta de lo débil que soy, pues mientras alguien había escrito esa canción y había tomado acciones, yo seguía sentada, viendo las cosas ir y venir.

Mari llegó con la enfermera y yo me quité un audífono. Ella me pidió ver mis manos, y yo, un poco renuente, pero obligada por mi compañera, las extendí hacia ella.

— Son golpes fuertes, pero estarás bien, te aplicaré un ungüento para el dolor.

— Sí.

Sentí los dedos de la señora pasar por mi piel. Admitía que dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirme hace una mueca por la sensación.

Salimos de la enfermería, mientras agradecíamos a la médico por atendernos. O bueno, Mari le agradeció, yo solo me dediqué a intentar sonreírle y levantar la mano. ¿Por qué lo hice?, La verdad no lo sé.

Mi compañera notó que llevaba puestos los audífonos, así que tomó uno y lo colocó en su oreja.

— ¿Qué escuchas?

— Una can… canción.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Eh… _Tawagoto Speaker_.

— Oh, _fuck_ , no puedo escuchar bien, ¿qué dice?

— Yo soy una mentira creada por mí— lo susurré más para mí que para ella, pero al fin y al cabo si quería saber qué decía, entonces lo sabría.

— Qué… intenso…

— Sí, c-creo.

— ¿Te gusta este tipo de música?

— Sí, aunque no es lab… la única que escucho.

— _I got it_ — pensó un momento —… Chika… no quisiera meterme mucho en tu vida, quizá pienses que no debería importarme…

— Sí— la interrumpí. Obviamente no pensaba que le importara, solo eran tonterías que pasaban, tonterías que tenía que superar, o quizá no.

— _Well_ , de cualquier manera, no puedo evitar preocuparme… Dime, ¿ocurre algo en tu casa?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué?

— No hago nada, así que mi madre se enoja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no haces nada?

— Que soy una inútil— la miré fijamente —, y que ella no me soporta.

— ¡Oigan! No pensé encontrarlas juntas, ¿qué tal todo?

— Hola Kanan— saludé.

— ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

— Bien.

— ¿Y lo dices con esa cara?, ¿Ocurrió algo con esa señora?

— Digamos…

— Chika— Mari interrumpió —, ¿qué ocurrió? Quizá te sea más fácil hablar con alguien de eso.

Reí, no había sido mi intención, simplemente algo dentro de mi no me permitía contar abiertamente cada palabra de lo que ocurría, y dudaba que hablarlo me hiciera sentir mejor.

— Me adelantaré— dije antes de irme, Kanan intentó tomar mi muñeca, pero solté su agarre y seguí mi paso.

Entré en el primer baño que encontré, era de hombres, pero poco me importaba. Simplemente me encerré en un cubículo y abracé mi mochila contra mi cara, logrando la oscuridad que quería en ese momento. Mari era tan amable que dolía, no estaba acostumbrada a querer ser ayudada, generalmente era yo quien ayudaba a las personas, pero que alguien llegara de repente y quisiera cuidarme de esa manera, hacía que mi pecho doliera y que mi dolor llegara a mi garganta, lastimándome mientras intentaba no llorar. No me gustaba llorar, a pesar de que había veces que lo hacía seguido. Mi padre siempre dijo que llorar era para personas estúpidas y dependientes de su alrededor. Yo era una niña, pero él, siempre me trató como uno de los soldados de las compañías que solía dirigir. Me decía que derramar lágrimas era para "nenas" y que, si me hallaba en pleno llanto, él se encargaría de darme una buena razón para llorar, y lo hacía, tanto, que a veces me llevaba al límite de vomitar mientras me castigaba con un látigo de cuero que poseía con orgullo en su cinturón. Obviamente nunca lo usaba con mi piel desnuda, siempre me hacía usar la piel de un zorro, al cual cazaron el día en que nací, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Aunque no era el peor de sus castigos.

Jamás permití que mis hermanas vieran eso, ni siquiera cuando fueron más grandes.

Pero ahora, que hubiera alguien aparte de Kanan que quisiera con tanto ahínco acercarse a mi y comenzar, conociendo mis desgracias, de alguna manera era doloroso. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que me ocurría, pero tampoco me importaba.

Hacía un rato que había sonado la campana para ir a clases, así que se podría decir que había perdido la primera hora de lecciones. Salí del baño y me dirigí a las canchas de fútbol americano, al menos ahí podría recostarme en las gradas y dormir un rato.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de una chica de ojos azules.

— Hola.

— Eh…— me levanté, intentando ajustar mis ojos al brillo del día.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— me senté, usando la fuerza de mi abdomen. Miré a la peligrisácea, de algún lugar se me hacía conocida.

— No entraste a la primera clase— ah, sí. Era mi compañera.

— Lb… Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eh… No lo sé.

— Eres extraña— sonrió —, me he quedado aquí en caso de que despertaras

— ¿Gracias? — eso me sacó un poco de onda.

— No es nada— se sentó junto a mi —, tus amigas te están buscando.

— Ah…— desvié la mirada y tomé mi mochila, abrazándola.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— No r-realmente.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— No.

— Bueno, están por ahí caminando, así que procura no preocuparlas, am… ¿Mari?, ¿Es la rubia?, bueno, ella se veía realmente preocupada por ti,

— Sí…— no la miré. Aun tenía un pequeño conflicto con Mari.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— Segug… Segura.

— Anímate— me despeinó —, woah, qué curioso— tocó el gallito que se hacía en mi cabello, lo cual ocasionó que la mirara, extrañada —, es realmente lindo, con eso puedo verte desde una avenida antes seguramente— comenzó a reír. No pude evitar seguir su acción, aunque fuera ligeramente —. Te ves mejor sonriendo— volvió a despeinarme.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, se suponía que estaba triste, pero ahora esa sonrisa torcida que sentía en mis labios me hacía sentir como una tonta.

— Sí…— no se me ocurría algo más que decir.

— Oh, nos han encontrado— dijo mientras miraba al otro lado de la cancha, ahí estaba Kanan—, creo que te dejaré hablar con ella, nos vemos luego, Chika— me sonrió por última vez y bajó de las gradas, caminando en dirección a mi amiga hasta saludarla brevemente y después seguir su camino.

Kanan llegó a mi lado y se sentó. No dijo nada, lo cual agradecí, pero no podía ser así por siempre, así que, después de un momento, escuché su pregunta.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Mari?

— No…

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí.

— Ella está muy preocupada por ti.

— No debería.

— Oye, ella lo hace de buena fe.

— Yo— realmente no sabía qué decir—… lo sé.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Duele— hundí mi barbilla en mi mochila y suspiré pesadamente —… Duele que quiera acercarse…

— No me sorprende.

— ¿Eh?

— Ella— Kanan pasó su mano por su cabello —… Mari sabe que me gustan las chicas.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Me dio más apoyo del que he recibido hasta ahora con respecto a eso, y ni siquiera me conoce, me descolocó un poco.

— Creo que entiendo el sentimiento.

— Es raro, ¿no?, que de la nada alguien llegue diciéndote que te apoya cuando ni siquiera te conoce, pero quienes te conocen, no te dan su apoyo.

Las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos. Así que eso era… Mari, sin conocerme, se preocupaba por mí, mientras que las personas que quería que se preocuparan por mí al menos la mitad de lo que lo hacía ella, no les interesaba. Por eso dolía.

— Sí…— solo eso atiné a decir.

— Chika, Mari no te va a hacer daño, al menos eso creo— no pensaba que fuera a hacerme daño, o podía que sí, la verdad era que solo quería haber nacido como una licuadora o algo así para no tener que preocuparme por esas cosas.

— No lo sé…

— Tranquila, me tienes a mí.

— Gracias— sonreí.

— No es nada— me abrazó, y yo correspondí el gesto torpemente. ¿Olvidé decir que soy mala abrazando? Sí, hasta en eso.

* * *

A la salida de la preparatoria toqué el hombro de Mari.

— ¿Chika?

— ¿Pod… Podemos hablar?

— _Sure._

— Yo las esperaré en la entrada, de cualquier manera, quiero checar _facebook_ un rato— dijo Kanan mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro y me sonreía.

— S-Sí.

Caminé con Mari fuera del edificio y entonces decidí hablar. Había pensado en estas palabras durante todo el día, ahora solo faltaba que mi lengua me permitiera decirlas.

— _Are you okay honey?_

— S-Sí… Yo— suspire —… Quería disculparme, por lo de esta mañana.

— No te preocupes, la verdad creo que me metí en donde no debía, es un mal hábito, pero cuando alguien me preocupa, no puedo evitarlo.

— Está bien— sonreí —, la verdad yo no sé qué hacer cuando las personas se preocupan por mí, generalmente soy yo la que se preocupa, pero lo agradezco mucho, gracias.

— No es nada, y no dudes en llamarme si algo ocurre, también estoy para escucharte si quieres hablar con alguien— tomó mi mano—. No sé qué haya pasado antes en tu vida, pero no estás sola.

¿Qué no estoy sola? Bueno, eso era técnicamente cierto, ahora tengo a Kanan, mis hermanas, y al parecer a Mari. Sin saberlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mis ojos.

— Gracias— ella extendió sus brazos y yo me acerqué con algo de temor para abrazarla. ¿De verdad estaba bien que alguien que apenas acababa de conocer fuera así conmigo?

Quería pensar que sí.

* * *

No quería regresar a mi casa, sinceramente si mi madre me gritaba de nuevo era capaz de encerrarme y no salir en días.

Llegué y bajé las escaleras a la entrada del hogar que compartía con mi progenitora, la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, así que entré casi con sigilo.

— ¿Hija?

— Eh… Ya llegué— dije un poco alto para que me escuchara.

— Ven— me llamó. Mi asomé rápidamente a mi cuarto y aventé mi mochila para que cayera en mi cama, después fui a su habitación. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa mientras intentaba cerrarse un vestido negro.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— Sí, por favor— tomé el cierre y uní los extremos del vestido.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— Sí, ¿recuerdas a Takeda?

— ¿El ingeniero?

— Sí.

— Un poco— subí el cierre por fin y después ella arregló los tirantes.

— Me ha invitado a salir esta noche.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, después de tanto, acepté.

— Bien, ¿llegarás temprano?

— Sí, llegaré a la una.

— Te esperaré entonces.

— No hace falta, duerme, te ves un poco desmejorada.

— Bien.

Takeda Akira era un hombre de baja estatura con un gran negocio automotriz, no era especialmente atractivo, pero era un buen hombre hasta donde lo había conocido. Siempre dejó claras sus intenciones con mi madre, así que no veía problema en que al fin dejara de lado su pasado con mi padre y saliera con más personas, después de todo, parecía que era feliz con él, y al parecer ya había llegado el momento de su primera cita. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente al mirarla arreglarse y decirle que se veía hermosa cuando me preguntaba cómo lucía. Esos eran nuestros buenos momentos.

— Por cierto, te compré un nuevo _short_ , está en mi bolsa.

— Gracias…

— Míralo, seguro te gusta, es negro con una mandarina en uno de los bolsillos.

Me levanté y tomé la bolsa con algo de recelo. Ese objeto ya me había traído muchos problemas antes, ya que por el mero hecho de ser yo la única en la casa, si a mi madre se le perdía dinero, así fuera poco, siempre yo tenía la culpa, y cuando lo encontraba ya fuera en sus abrigos, chalecos o demás bolsos que poseía, era cuando se disculpaba conmigo. Y yo tenía que estar sanada de sus acusaciones solo con eso.

Saqué la prenda y la miré, era bonito, realmente bonito. Hace tiempo le había dicho que quería un nuevo _short_ porque el que tenía ya comenzaba a descoserse, pero en ese momento me había dicho que estaba cansada de que siguiera de machorra. Al parecer cambió convenientemente de opinión y decidió comprarme uno.

— Gracias.

— No es nada, gracias a ti por siempre ayudarme.

Esas palabras me supieron amargas, pues sabía que, si más adelante me volvía a equivocar, me diría justo lo contrario.

— No es nada.

— ¿Tienes tarea?

— Sí.

— Bueno, ve a hacerla.

— Sí.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Más tarde, cuando mi madre salió a esperar al señor, escuché unos murmullos que, al acercarme, se transformaron en voces altas.

— ¡No puedes intervenir así en mi vida!

— ¡Eres mi hermana, claro que puedo! ¡¿En serio esperas salir con él cuando ni siquiera has podido divorciarte de Koge?!

— Es mi vida, y él siguió la suya.

— Vas a quedar como una puta.

— ¡No le hables así a mi madre! — salí mientras azotaba la puerta.

— Chika, no te metas, son conversaciones de adultos— me dijo mi tío.

— Solo he venido a pedir respeto para ella.

— ¿Respeto? — me miró, como si hubiera dicho alguna extrañeza — ¿Acaso ella se está respetando?

— Va a salir con alguien que ya conoce, una persona con un oficio y que no está casado, no le veo problema.

— Ella ya tiene un marido.

— Que está con otra persona en Sapporo, ¿o es que ella no puede hacer lo mismo?

— No es correcto, ella debe darse a respetar.

— Lo hace, y ni tú ni yo somos quién para meternos en su vida.

— Chika…

— No mamá, no estás haciendo nada malo.

Un auto azul llegó y de el, bajó el ingeniero Akira.

— No puedes ir hermana— siguió mi tío, pero me interpuse entre ellos dos.

— Vete mamá.

— Pero tú…

— Vete, siendo tan machista como está siendo, dudo mucho que quiera ponerse al tú por tú con una joven que no sabe nada de la vida.

— Chika— mi tío me miró con enojo.

— Que te vaya bien— la despedí con la mano y ella asintió mientras subía al auto.

Los vimos irse, y el hermano de mi madre me tomó del hombro con fuerza.

— ¿Es que acaso quieres que tu madre sea tachada de puta en todo el vecindario?

— Son personas como tú quienes la llamarán así, los del problema son ustedes.

Levantó la mano y yo me crispé ligeramente, pero no dejé de mirarlo. Cerró el puño y se marchó, mostrando su enojo al caminar.

Metí las manos dentro del short que traía.

— Soy una idiota— no había sacado las llaves de mi casa. Rodeé la entrada del vecino y toqué la puerta. Una señora de más o menos treinta años me abrió.

— ¿Takami?

— Buen… Buenas noches, ¿m-me permite saltar por su barda a mi casa, por favor? Ol… Olvidé mis llaves.

* * *

 **Kanan.**

Buscar a Riko… No parecía tan mala idea.

Ahora el tema era, ¿dónde?, ¿en _twitter_?, ¿ _facebook_? Si seguía siendo tan seria como solía serlo, entonces usaría su nombre real para cualquier plataforma.

Todo el día había sido una montaña rusa, realmente me alarmé al ver el estado de las manos de Chika, tiene la tonta necesidad de golpear las paredes cuando se enoja, ya antes me tocó ver cómo de alguna manera, se reventó un dedo cuando dio un golpe. No sabía cómo era posible, pero una herida no muy profunda se abrió en su dedo índice justo después de golpear la pared.

Inhalé y exhalé.

Era hora.

Puse en el buscador "Riko Sakurauchi" y me aparecieron miles de cuentas con su fotografía, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿perdió su contraseña tantas veces?

Parecían cuentas falsas, algunas tenían cosas que, al menos hasta donde yo me quedé, a ella no le gustaban o ni siquiera le agradarían. Fue entonces cuando encontré un video, era ella, reconocería esos ojos ámbar y su cabello rojizo en cualquier lugar. Sonreí y no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, en el video decían que Riko había presentado un concierto en un pequeño teatro de la ciudad, seguía en Uchiura al parecer, y no solo eso, había cumplido ese sueño del que me habló tantas veces: Ser pianista. Tenía una página de fans, no era muy grande, pero había un número considerable de seguidores. Si había oportunidad de reencontrarme con ella, esa era.

Comencé a textear un mensaje que decía: _Hey! Debe ser extraño que después de tantos años te busque, lamento si no lo hice antes. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Kanan Matsuura. Si te parece bien, ¿crees que podamos vernos? Me gustaría hablar contigo… Claro, si no quieres está bien. Me alegro mucho que hayas cumplido tu sueño Lily. Buenas tardes._

Estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.

Miré a lo lejos a Chika volver con Mari, parecía que ya estaba todo bien entre ellas. Desde donde estaba parada podía ver que mi amiga se había tranquilizado un poco más con la rubia.

— ¡Kanan! — Mari me abrazó.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí— me dijo Chika mientras sonreía ligeramente.

— Deja de golpear paredes, por favor, si pasa cualquier cosa iré por ti— le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, ella asintió.

Caminamos en una amena plática, Mari nos narraba sus aventuras como una niña rica normal, nos mostraba fotografías de otros países y nos contaba algunas rarezas que había visto. Como eso de que en una ciudad de África se comen arañas asadas, al mirarlas en el móvi, Chika y yo no pudimos evitar apartar la mirada, ambas le temíamos terriblemente a esos feos bichos, aunque mi amiga de cabello color mandarina les temía un poco más que yo.

La despedimos, ya que ella tomaba el autobús y Mari y yo el tren.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Eh?

— Chika ha quedado de contarme algunas cosas, ¿qué hay de ti?

— No hay mucho que pueda decirte.

— Entonces terminarás antes de la siguiente estación.

— Bueno— alcé la vista —, nací en una familia rota desde antes de que siquiera pensaran en concebirme, pero mi padre siempre se esforzó por mantener a mi madre a su lado, era la primera mujer con la que había tenido relaciones y la primera a la que le había pedido matrimonio, así que no quería perder a su familia, llegué yo, y bueno, ni así pudieron mantenerse juntos— miré mi reflejo en la ventana de enfrente —. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre, más tarde regresó, pero solo para decirme que tenía su apoyo económico, pero no moral.

— ¿No acepta que te gusten las chicas?

— No.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Hizo de todo por separarme de mi novia de ese entonces, incluso me mandó a un internado religioso, solo diré que de santas esas jodidas monjas no tienen nada.

— Debió ser horrible.

— Lo fue, pero al menos pude salir de ahí y vivir mi vida técnicamente lejos de ella.

— ¿Técnicamente?

— Bueno, ella sigue visitándome constantemente, pero cada que lo hace busca cualquier cosa que esté mal en mi departamento o conmigo, aunque en general es conmigo.

— Deberías alejarte de esas personas, no te hará bien.

— Sí… Debería… Pero es mi madre…

— Bueno— Mari infló una de sus mejillas mientras miraba al frente—… Creo que no puedo decir nada, pero aun así me parece muy injusto, no lo mereces.

— Sí, podría ser.

— Entonces, ¿vives sola?

— Sí.

— ¿Puedo ir a ver tu departamento? — pidió, si no fuera de día, diría que sus ojos zircón brillaron ante la expectativa.

— Es muy pequeño realmente, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.

— _I'm fine_ , es interesante ver en qué ambiente se desenvuelve Kanan Matsuura.

— Está terriblemente desordenado.

— No creo que esté peor que mi habitación.

— Bueno, vayamos, aunque podría secuestrarte y pedir un rescate— le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ofrecí la mejor sonrisa que tenía en mi repertorio. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y yo sonreí. Me alejé de ella y miré el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por las ventanas —, ¿quieres comer pizza?

— _Sure!_

Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a mi departamento, la verdad ahora me arrepentía de no hacerle caso a mi madre y ordenar un poco, pues mi ropa estaba echa un desastre por aquí y por allá y ahora creía que había olvidado guardar mis mangas.

Estar con Mari era refrescante, ciertamente me hacía falta un poco de diversión, los últimos días me había estado preocupando ya fuera por mi madre, o ahora, por Chika. Gracias al apoyo de mi padre, el alquiler no me era problema, tampoco lo que necesitara para la preparatoria, pero igualmente tenía que ir a trabajar a un restaurante por la tarde noche para pagar mi comida y ciertos lujos que me daba de repente.

Llegamos al edificio, pero al subir las escaleras al piso de mi hogar, me encontré con la persona que no deseaba encontrarme ese día, y menos, que esa persona viera que llevaba a una mujer de compañía, seguro haría un escándalo.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Siempre estás en tu departamento a las tres de la tarde— mi madre reparó en la presencia de Mari —, ¿quién es ésta niña?

— Una amiga— dije sin rodeos y poniendo a la rubia detrás de mí.

— ¿Una amiga?, ¿No es una de esas desviadas igual que tú?

— _Excuse me?_ — no deseaba que Mari tuviera un enfrentamiento con mi progenitora, pero al parecer ahora aprendería que mi compañera no se queda callada — ¿Desviada? Me apena que una madre pueda llamar de tal forma a su hija, debería darle vergüenza.

— Mari no…

— ¿Hablas de vergüenza? — mi madre comenzó a hablar — ¿Cómo puedes siquiera conocer esa palabra? ¡Eres basura! Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer para que poblaran la tierra.

— _Sure!_ Y al parecer le ha ido genial en el negocio, tanto que ahora hay sobrepoblación y se acaban los recursos.

— Eso es obra del humano.

— Y el humano es obra de Dios según los creyentes, ¿a quién le echa la culpa al final?

Acababa de presenciar algo sorprendente. Esa señora que al parecer siempre tenía un libreto con todas las posibles respuestas, se había quedado callada, o bueno, balbuceando algo que no comprendía ni me interesaba entender.

— ¿P-Pero quién te crees que eres?

— _My name?_ Me llamo Mari Ohara, por si le interesa.

— ¿Ohara?, ¡¿Cómo los hoteles Ohara?!

— ¿Hoteles? No sé nada de eso, ahora si nos disculpa— me empujó a la puerta de un departamento que no era el mío, así que redirigí mis pasos a la puerta correcta —, quedé de ayudar a Kanan a limpiar, así que adiós, **suegra.**

— ¡Tú nunca serás nada mío!

— Señora, ya pare, está haciendo una escena— abrí la puerta y le indiqué a Mari con la mirada que entrara, mi madre seguía gritando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Kanan!, ¡¿Vas a permitir esto?! — me preguntó al ver que yo también iba a entrar al lugar.

— Si he permitido que mi propia madre me condene al infierno tantas veces, ¿por qué no permitiría que una chica que acabo de conocer me defienda? — cerré la puerta ante su mirada atónita. Tocó el timbre algunas veces, pero finalmente se fue al cabo de un rato, mientras recitaba un versículo de la biblia.

— Qué intensa— dijo mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

— Y solo has convivido con ella unos minutos.

— No aguantaría para nada algo así— miró al suelo un momento —, _I'm sorry._

— ¿Por qué?

— Por decirle esas cosas a tu madre, al final parece que es una retrógrada sin remedio, pero igualmente por el aprecio que le tienes, perdón.

— No, no te preocupes— sonreí —, si no lo hacías tú, lo haría yo un día.

— _Well_ — miró el pasillo —, la entrada está bien.

— No has visto el interior— dejé salir una risa nerviosa.

— Adentrémonos en la cueva Matsuura.

— Bueno, disculpa que no tenga grandes lujos, amor.

— ¿A-Amor? — me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que la tomé desprevenida.

— ¿No acabas de decirle suegra a mi madre? Pensé que te estabas declarando.

— A-Ah, bueno… Eso solo fue por joderla un poco.

— ¿Entonces estás rompiendo conmigo?

— _You are a dumb!_

— Ja, ja, bueno, pasa, estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda.

— Sí, eso planeaba— dijo mientras abría una de las puertas, pero la volvió a cerrar en el instante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— C-Creo que acabo de ver tu manga porno.

— ¿Eh? — ahora recordaba que estaba leyendo algunos doujin — Oh…

Mari comenzó a reír y yo la secundé. Sí, no había ordenado mis mangas.

Para mi sorpresa y nulo estereotipo, mi compañera resultó ser incluso mejor que yo en las tareas del hogar, pues en lo que yo doblaba mi ropa y ponía en un cesto la que estaba sucia, ella se dedicó a limpiar mis estantes y electrodomésticos. Más tarde hice un guisado de pollo para comer y hablamos de cosas triviales. No quería que terminara ese periodo de paz que Mari me había regalado, pero se hizo tarde y yo tenía que entrar a trabajar, así como Mari debía volver a su casa.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

— No, pediré un _Uber,_ ¿no quieres que te lleve?

— El restaurante donde trabajo no queda muy lejos de aquí.

— Bueno, quizá un día te haga una visita— sus labios hicieron una mueca gatuna.

— No te vayas a aprovechar.

— Ay Kanan— tomó mis mejillas y las movió como quiso —, por supuesto que lo haré.

— Puede que ese día no tome turno.

— Puedo ir todos los días.

— Puede que renuncie.

— ¿Estás en condiciones de hacer eso?

— N-No…

— Entonces prepara ese uniforme de _maid,_ porque voy a querer verlo.

— Sonaste muy gay.

— Quizá una parte de mi lo sea— me guiñó el ojo. No dudaba que Mari no tuviera problema con ello, quizá algún día me dijera que tenía novia, todo era posible.

— Creo que ése es tu auto— señalé.

— Sí, eso parece— el _Mazda_ negro se detuvo a un lado de nosotras y un conductor de mediana edad abrió la puerta a Mari —. _See you later Kanan,_ nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana— la despedí mientras elevaba mi mano y la movía a un lado y otro. Ella entró en el auto y yo esperé a que cruzara la avenida. Me estiré, mis fuerzas estaban renovadas — ¿Qué hora es? — miré mi celular, un mensaje de Mari se encontraba en la bandeja de entrada, decía: " _En traje de Maid, he dicho, shiny!_ " — Son— intenté contenerme a reír —… Son las cinco… Será mejor que me apresure.

Subí a mi departamento, se veía más grande y luminoso.

Mi celular de nuevo vibró, pero ahora era un mensaje en _Messenger._ Era de una tal Lily Sakurauchi.

Lily…

¿Riko?

Abrí rápidamente el mensaje. Sí… Era ella…

 _Lily Sakurauchi._

 _¡Kanan! ¿De verdad eres tú? No me lo creo, ¿tienes número de teléfono? Pensé que tu madre te había mandado al otro lado del mundo._

No parecía enojada… Eso significaba que estaba bien hablarle, ¿cierto?

 _Kanan Matsuura:_

 _Tengo número de teléfono, espera, te lo paso. Me alegra saber de ti._


	4. Capítulo 4: Acerca de cuándo te abandoné

**No quiero hacer cuentas de hace cuanto subí capítulo de este fic, espero no haya sido un mes entero... ¡Bueno! Volvemos con este fic, gracias a que es el cumpleaños de mi mandarina hermosa, ahora no hay mamá gritona.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y esperar el capítulo!**

 ***SmileFace:** _Todos necesitamos una Mari en nuestra vida, definitivamente. Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, lamento haber tardado tanto. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***KBMasterD:** _Oh sí, Mari va a hacer varias cosillas, pero eso se verá más adelante. Chika siempre se me ha hecho un personaje interesante, en el anime se veía un poco esa caída emocional que tenía, pero siempre se intentaba mantener a flote, agarrándose de lo que sea. Ya veremos más de su interacción con You. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y esperar, espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Iosaf:** _Hehe gracias por tu review, me alegra que la historia pueda emocionar a la gente hasta ese punto, de verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capítulo y una disculpa por tardar._

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Onee chan! Mari se hace querer sea como sea, aunque no sea su intención, y obviamente Kanan caerá, pero, ¿cómo? 7w7 lo descubriremos en capítulos posteriores xD. Ahh Chika aun conserva algo de la pureza de su corazón, sí, y aunque se vienen cosas muy feas, decidí darse e4ste capítulo de respiro, en honor a su cumpleaños. Ahh hehe... ya ahorita veremos qué pasó con Riko, puede que hubieran más cosas tras de Kanan de lo que parecía. Espero te guste el capítulo onee chan, gracias por esperar._

 ***BryanElChido:** _Me gusta más cómo le dice Yoshiko xD, por eso Yoshiko le dice Riri y Kanan Lily, quería mantener esa línea xD. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 **Y bueno, yo me despido. ¡Que tengan una genial mitad de semana!**

* * *

 **"Avanza un paso... Y retrocede dos"**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Acerca de cuándo te abandoné.**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Dos días habían pasado desde que pude comunicarme con Riko, quedamos de vernos el fin de semana. Es sábado, según veo en mi celular apenas son las seis de la mañana… ¡¿Quién carajos está tocando mi timbre tan temprano?!

Miré por la mirilla de la puerta, era Mari.

— ¡Kanan! — ni bien abrí la puerta, me abrazó, colgándose de mi cuello.

— ¿Mari? Eh… ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es hoy tu cita con Riko?

— ¿Cita, dices? Bueno— froté mi mejilla con una de mis manos —… No es una cita, simplemente nos veremos.

— Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan _my friend_ , ¡es posible que vuelvan a estar juntas!

— N-No lo sé— mi relación con Riko había sido algo tormentosa por culpa de mi madre, así que no pensaba que quisiera seguir en la misma historia.

— Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí, te dejaré espectacular para tu cita.

— Que no es una cita.

— _Yes, I know_ , ahora vamos adentro o te voy a quitar la ropa en la puerta de tu casa.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Adentro— Mari me empujó al interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Aun no… Me despertaste.

— ¿A qué hora tenías planeado levantarte?

— No sé, a las diez.

— ¿A qué hora quedaste de verte con Riko?

— A las once y media…

— _Unbelievable!_ ¡Una hora no te va a alcanzar para nada!

— Claro que sí, ¿a qué hora crees que me levanto para ir a la preparatoria?

— Me imagino que a las siete.

— Exacto— apunté con mi dedo índice a ella. Me miró y después negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo permitirlo Kanan, ¡vamos! Te dejaré muy guapa _for your date._

— ¿Mi qué?

— Cita.

— Que no es una cita.

— ¡Manos a la obra!

Mari Ohara no escuchaba al parecer.

* * *

— Sí, todo correcto, te ves hermosa.

— No estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos— dije mientras me veía en el espejo.

— Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, todo te luce genial, pero éste vestido realza tu cadera y estiliza tu figura, pareces una modelo.

— No lo sé…

— Vamos, la dejarás con la boca abierta.

— Mari…

— Sé que no es una cita, pero la verdad estoy emocionada de que al fin te vas a encontrar con ese amor que te fue negado hace tanto tiempo, _this is so romantic!_

Elevé la vista, era cierto que algo en mí deseaba ver a Riko, pero simplemente para saber cómo estaba, cómo le había ido en estos años que no supimos nada la una de la otra. A decir verdad, no estaba en mis planes buscarla siquiera, tenía miedo de lo que ahora pudiera pensar de mi… Porque si somos sinceros…

Mi separación con Riko no fue completamente culpa de mi madre… Yo también contribuí a eso.

Era una joven tonta e inexperta, aunque no pretendo escudar mis errores poniendo como pretexto mi edad. Tenía miedo de mi madre y de los padres de Lily, tanto que muchas veces llegué a rechazarla de manera brusca cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca; ella me decía que no le importaba enfrentar a sus padres, pero yo me molestaba cada vez que me decía que les diría acerca de nuestra relación. Me llenaba de impotencia no saber qué hacer si los padres de Riko reaccionaban igual que mi madre, no era agradable vivir sabiendo que alguien tiene un ojo puesto en ti, que te miraran mal por cualquier cosa, que te hostigaran con preguntas cada que salías, que siempre te mandaran indirectas acerca de lo mal que se veían las lesbianas y de que no podrías tener hijos… Que solo era una maldita etapa. No quería que mi novia pasara por eso, pero sin quererlo, le di la razón a mi madre con mis acciones hacia mi propia pareja, y en vez de ser valiente junto a ella, la dejé sola, sin siquiera despedirme de ella, simplemente desapareciendo de su vida, no quería escucharla decir que me iba a esperar, porque sabía que ella lo diría, y sabía que eso me rompería el corazón, porque yo no era fuerte, no tenía el carácter que tengo ahora.

— Sí…

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste.

— Sólo he recordado algunas cosas.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? — los ojos de Mari se fijaron en los míos, parecía intrigada.

— No— sonreí —. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, soy un desastre, como puedes ver.

— Para eso he llegado a tu vida _honey_.

— ¿Gracias?

— Je, je— terminó de acomodar mi cabello y puso sus manos en mis hombros —. Listo, ¿te gusta?

— ¿No te parece que son demasiadas flores? Las abejas van a comerme.

— _Silly!_ No son flores reales, sólo son unos adornos para acompañar el peinado.

— Creo que es demasiado.

— Para ti, TODO es demasiado.

— Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿quieres almorzar?

— Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje.

— Estás aquí, lo puedes arreglar, ahora hay que comer algo.

— ¿No vas a comer en tu cita?

— Sólo vamos a ir a un _Starbucks_ para hablar, es todo.

— Qué aburrida, eso es literalmente una cita exprés.

— Me llaman _Flash,_ bebé.

— Sin duda— infló las mejillas.

— ¿Quieres un _sandwich_?

— Sí, por favor.

— ¿Comes mayonesa?

— Obvio.

— ¿Tomate rojo?

— No…

— Eres una niña— sonreí.

— SOY una niña, señora.

— Mocosa— le mostré la lengua, volví mi vista al pan y comencé a hacer el aperitivo.

— ¿Por cuántos años eres mayor que yo?

— Dos.

— ¿Tienes veinte?

— Sí.

— No es mucho.

— Lo dice quien acaba de decirme señora.

— Je, je— esta vez Mari me mostró la lengua.

— Bueno, está listo, ten— deslicé el plato por la mesa hasta llegar a mi amiga —, ¿quieres jugo?

— Sí— miró al refrigerador —. Supongo que sigues sin comprar otro que no sea naranja.

— Acertaste— me acerqué a la puerta del aparato y saqué el cartón, lo serví y lo dejé junto a ella —. ¿Sólo vas a querer uno o quieres otro?

— Con este estoy bien, además no tardan en ser las once.

— Haces que arreglarse para una salida sea toda una labor.

— Toda mujer debe ser glamurosa, en todo momento.

— Te vas a torcer la mano con Chika y conmigo, no tenemos ni una pizca de sentido de la moda.

— No se puede evitar, pero al menos hoy he transformado a esa Kanan versión machote en esta Kanan versión princesa.

— Si vuelves a decir eso me quito esta cosa.

— Ya, ya— Mari mordió su _sándwich_ —. Kanan…

— Dime— terminé de hacerme el mío y me senté frente a ella.

— ¿En serio no planeas regresar con Riko?

— Realmente no…

— Umm…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por nada, sólo me da tristeza.

— Tranquila, al final todo pasa por una razón, o eso creo, lo que pase va a pasar de cualquier manera.

Mi amiga asintió y siguió comiendo, hablamos de algunas cosas casuales: Prácticas, algunas dudas que teníamos acerca de la otra, algún chiste malo, cortesía mía, y al final, acompañé a Mari a esperar su taxi.

— ¡Mucha suerte _honey_!

— Gracias.

— Tienes que contarme todo lo que pase.

— Sí, sí, te daré el reporte completo.

— Bueno, me voy, _shiny!_ Hablemos más tarde

— Seguro, ve con cuidado— hice un ademán de despedida con la mano mientras la miraba entrar en el auto.

* * *

La hora había llegado.

Lo admitía, estaba nerviosa, mi estómago no dejaba de hormiguear. Por lo que había visto en las fotografías más recientes de Riko, ahora llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, en vez de esas dos coletas bajas que solía usar. Sus ojos habían adquirido ese toque de madurez que siempre supe que iba a tener, y en cuanto a estatura, no sabía si seguía igual o había crecido algunos centímetros.

— ¡Kanan! — mi mirada se volvió rápidamente para enfocar a la persona que me había llamado. Ahí estaba, Riko Sakurauchi: Mi primer amor, mi primera novia, mi primera vez, la persona que me sirvió de ejemplo para ser valiente.

— L-Lily— lo sabía. Sus ojos eran más audaces y brillantes, había crecido lo suficiente como para llegarme al límite de los ojos, su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente, ahora era de una mujer, sus piernas lucían fuertes y su cadera estaba marcada por el cinturón de su vestido.

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Nunca te había visto con vestido!

— Bueno, es cortesía de una amiga el que venga así.

— Sí, aun tienes ese aire _ikemen_ que siempre te ha caracterizado.

— Je, je… Um… ¿Entramos?

— Claro, vamos— abrí la puerta y le ofrecí el paso. Ella entró, caminaba como si fuera una bailarina, su porte era inconfundible y su elegancia, inefable.

Tomamos una mesa al lado de la ventana, pedimos un par de cafés caribeños y finalmente, estuvimos solas.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

— Bien, muy bien— sonrió —. Bueno, como sabes logré entrar a un conservatorio de artes, en serio que cuando supe que había sido admitida, apenas pude contener la emoción, me apoyaron muchas personas.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿y tus padres cómo están?

— Ellos están bien, justo ahora están en Suiza.

— ¿Suiza? ¿Tu padre sigue en esa chocolatera?

— Ahora es el CEO— sonrió —. Mi madre es una de las ejecutivas de exportación, así que ambos están más que acomodados para estar juntos.

— Recuerdo que eran muy unidos y amorosos.

— Lo son aún— recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano —. Aunque ahora no puedo culparlos, la vida da muchas vueltas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — nuestros cafés llegaron, agradecimos y Riko siguió hablando.

— Bueno, tengo novia, así que puedo entender un poco de sus mimos, incluso me he dado cuenta que hago lo mismo que ellos.

— ¿Novia? — eso no me lo había esperado. Pensé que quizá tendría un novio, pero no una novia… Una mujer a su lado. En el fondo, seguía pensando como hacía años, pensaba que ella no era como yo, a pesar de que me entregó todo de ella.

— Sí, estudia en el conservatorio.

— Wow— me recargué en mi asiento —. No pensé… verte con novia.

— Bueno, aunque sigas sin creerme, me gustan las chicas.

— No es eso… Sólo… me impacta un poco.

— Lo sé— una mueca de amargura se apoderó de sus labios —. Lo sé muy bien.

— Lo siento— dejé salir.

— ¿Por qué exactamente? — me miraba expectante, como si aun después de tantos años, hubiera querido tener esta conversación conmigo.

— Por todo en lo que me equivoqué contigo— miré la mesa —. Fui cobarde, no te tomé en serio, quise poner lo que yo pensaba sobre lo que tú querías… Y al final me fui sin decirte nada.

— Sí, lo hiciste.

— Lo siento…

— No te preocupes— tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa —. Kanan… Perderte fue uno de los golpes más fuertes que viví, realmente me había preocupado cuando tu madre llegó a sacarte casi a rastras del colegio, después no supe nada de ti, me preocupé, pensé que ella te había hecho algo, pero al final supe que no podía hacer nada— acarició el dorso de mi mano con suavidad —. Pero gracias a eso, supe que no importaba qué tanto huyera de los problemas, algo iba a pasar un día, porque a pesar de tu miedo y recelo, tu madre descubrió lo nuestro, ¿no es así?

— Ella ya lo sospechaba desde antes al parecer, no ayudó el que antes le dijera que me gustaban las chicas, pero pensó que pronto me olvidaría de ti— recordé lo que me había dicho esa tarde: " _Por eso no quería que te juntaras con esa niña, ¿sabes lo que dicen ahora en la estación? ¡Eres una vergüenza!_ " —. Al parecer alguien le dijo que me había visto besarte, así que bueno… explotó.

— Lo imagino, cada que me la encontraba en el mercado me miraba como si fuera un fenómeno, pero eso no me importó, al menos pude decirle una que otra cosa.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?

— Sí, un día que le dijo a mis padres que, si no tomaban medidas, iba a seguir "torcida" toda mi vida.

— ¿A tus padres? — el corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza — ¿Les dijo?

— No, yo ya les había dicho antes.

— ¿Por qué? — mi intriga no pasaba desapercibida, ella parecía sorprendida de que yo lo estuviera.

— Mis padres siempre me han amado y me han mostrado su apoyo incondicional, a pesar de que mi padre solía ser algo frío a veces, pero era porque es exigente, sin embargo, cuando tenía que darme mi merecido tiempo padre-hija, siempre fue el mejor papá de todos.

— Se veía…— recordé con nostalgia cómo el señor Sakurauchi siempre me había tendido la mano cuando llegaba en mal estado junto a Riko a su casa.

— Bueno, poco después de que desaparecieras, lo medité un tiempo, debo admitir que tus palabras siempre se repitieron en mi mente, pensé que iba a recibir ese acoso y trato despectivo, pero al final, supe que ellos se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, fuera por mí o por otras personas, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi libertad por el miedo, y quería pensar que ellos me querrían, fuera como fuera…

— Y…

— Confié en ellos, y ellos confiaron en mí, mi madre lo aceptó de inmediato, incluso me dijo que hubiera sido bonito que les dijera que eras mi novia, aunque mi padre tardó en procesarlo, no me trataba diferente, pero siempre me preguntaba cómo era que lo sabía, cuándo había tenido mi primer amor, y todas esas cosas… Parecía intrigado.

— ¿Al final lo aceptó?

— Sí, incluso fuimos a muchas de esas pláticas de la comunidad LGBT+, les sirvió mucho al parecer.

— Wow…

— Actualmente adoran a mi novia, así que me siento bendecida con eso— sonrió, era una gran sonrisa. Sentí alegría por ella, y ciertamente, estaba aliviada, compartí el gesto, sentía como si una carga se fuera de mis hombros.

— ¿Y cómo es ella?

— Bueno, se llama Yoshiko, es algo… peculiar— rio —, pero es una chica responsable y amorosa.

— Me alegro mucho por ti— lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Todos esos años me había preocupado porque Riko tuviera a alguien bueno a su lado, si es que lo tenía, y el que sus ojos brillaran al hablar de ella, me daba cierta calma.

— ¿Tú tienes a alguien? ¿Tu madre ya está bien con que te gusten las chicas?

— No— reí con sorna —, ella no lo aceptaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— Oh— bajó la mirada y después volvió sus ojos a mí —… Lo siento mucho Kanan.

— No hay cuidado.

— Pero entonces… ¿cómo es que pudiste reunirte conmigo hoy? La señora parecía un _ninja_.

— Bueno, ya no vivo con ella— tomé un sorbo del café, pude sentir el rompope en mi boca. Carraspeé — Ni bien cumplí mi condena, regresé.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti, esa señora no te hacía bien, qué bien que te alejaste de ella.

— Bueno— desvié la mirada—… Algo así.

— ¿Se fue a vivir contigo? — enarcó una ceja.

— No, Dioses, no— me estremecí —. Solo que… a veces va a visitarme, ya sabes, a pasar lista y ver si ya se me quitó lo lesbiana.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué la dejas?

— Bueno— suspiré—… Es mi madre.

Riko tomó de su café, después me miró y sus cejas se relajaron. Cerró los ojos ligeramente y después me devolvió su mirada color ámbar.

— Eres demasiado noble Kanan…

— Eso dicen…

— Y lo eres, cualquier otra persona ya habría sacado de su vida a alguien así, fuera quien fuera.

— Eso creo…

— Habla bien y mal de ti— sonrió —. Solo no dejes que te minimice, no sé si ya lo hayas entendido, pero a quien amamos no nos hace malvadas o degeneradas, podemos vivir felices con alguien, y si ese alguien nos corresponde, hay que dejar que el mundo gire.

— Sí— la miré a los ojos —. Me enseñaste mucho Lily, gracias a ti pude arreglar una que otra cosa en mi vida, aunque la verdad… no planeaba volverte a ver, pero me alegro de encontrarme contigo hoy, me hacía falta verte sonreír de una manera tan radiante y saber que estás con una buena persona.

— A mí también me alegra haber venido contigo, luces diferente, quizá es la edad, ¿a qué universidad vas a entrar?

— Oh bueno… No voy a entrar a la universidad aún.

— ¿Trabajarás?

— No, estudio y trabajo.

— O sea que aún te falta un poco en la preparatoria — asentí —. Entiendo, ¿y en dónde?

— Uranohoshi.

— ¿De verdad? Ahí va la prima de mi novia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se llama?

— Hanamaru Kunikida, me parece que ha entrado a primero también.

— Quizá la he visto por ahí.

— Si te la topas la reconocerás por su cabello castaño y sus ojos color ámbar, aparte de que dice "zura" siempre que termina una frase.

— ¿Zura?

— Es una muletilla del pueblo en donde nació.

— Qué lindo— sonreí.

— Es muy linda— me dio la razón —. Aunque es algo tímida, pero es muy tierna y buena, si puedes hablarle, sería genial.

— Si la encuentro, seguro lo haré, tengo una amiga a la que le hacen falta personas así a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién?

— Chika…

— ¿Chika Takami? ¿La del _ryokan_?

— Esa misma, al parecer lo cerraron y vive solo con su madre.

— Wow… ¿Cómo está? La vi pocas veces, pero siempre parecía no estar presente…

— Sigue igual.

— ¿En serio? — hizo un mohín de preocupación — Si puedo preguntar, ¿qué ocurría con ella? Nunca quisiste decirme.

— No sabía si era correcto— suspiré.

— Entonces supongo que ahora tampoco.

— No lo sé, pero puedo decir que su madre es como la mía, y siempre ha tenido problemas.

— Wow… No sé qué decir a eso.

— Ni yo— sonreí —. Pero va a estar bien.

— Seguro que sí, cuenta conmigo si necesitan algo.

— Gracias.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde poniéndonos al tanto de lo ocurrido en los años que no nos habíamos visto.

Mari... Gracias por hacerme hablar con Riko…

Creo que se lo diré cuando llegue a casa.

* * *

 **Chika.**

— ¡Shiitake! — ni bien había abierto la puerta, mi perro se echó encima de Mito.

— Hola Chika— Shima entró y me abrazó.

— Hola— la envolví con mis brazos fuertemente, tenía mucho que no veía a mis hermanas, y con mi padre viajando a Kioto, no había nada que me impidiera verlas.

— ¡Chika! — Mito se unió al abrazo. No solía ser muy afectuosa, pero conmigo siempre había sido una excepción.

Nos abrazamos por un rato, fue entonces cuando notamos que una peluda existencia ya no se encontraba con nosotras. Me asomé a la calle y efectivamente, Shiitake ya se encontraba del otro lado de la banqueta.

— ¡Shiitake! — ni bien me escuchó gritar, comenzó a correr, pensando que quería jugar con él. Salí corriendo para atraparlo, pero después de una persecución digna de una caricatura antigua, pude volver con él a casa.

Ese día mi madre no estaba, había acompañado a su jefe a un evento de exhibiciones de autos, así que era posible que llegara hasta la tarde-noche. Por lo pronto, yo quedaba a cargo de mis hermanas. Se instalaron en los cuartos donde siempre se quedaban, no era que tuviéramos más habitaciones, simplemente que Shima solía quedarse a dormir con mi madre, y Mito, conmigo.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer Chika? — me preguntó Mito mientras dejaba su mochila en mi cama.

— No mucho, ahorita lo hago yo, ustedes almuercen.

— No, hay que apurarnos las tres— tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

Me hacía sentir un poco mal que mis hermanas tuvieran que ser testigos de repente de los regaños de mi madre hacia mí cuando aún vivíamos todas juntas, había veces que Mito se metía para defenderme; Shima siempre prefería permanecer al margen, le había pedido que lo hiciera, ya que padecía hipoglucemia, así que, si sufría de una emoción fuerte, podría bajar los niveles de azúcar en su sangre y ponerse realmente mal. Eso no quitaba que muchas veces se tragaba el coraje y de igual forma teníamos que atenderla para esos casos.

Por eso ahora, cada que me visitaban, nos poníamos a hacer primero los deberes del hogar, para ahorrarnos ese mal rato, aunque siempre había algo que ella encontraba mal y entonces ahí iba el regaño.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? — me preguntaron.

— No lo sé, ¿qué se les antoja?

— ¡Estofado de mandarina! — respondieron al unísono.

— Creo que no tenemos mandarina…— miré el frutero.

— Chika glotona, te las acabaste— me acusó Shima, ya que les había contado que hace dos días había comprado.

— Eh… Je, je— rasqué mi nuca —. Bueno, ¿les parece si vamos al centro comercial a comprar?

— ¿El mercado no está abierto?

— Sí, pero aquí no venden.

— Bueno, vayamos.

Tomamos las llaves y nos pusimos en marcha.

Mito me platicaba acerca de su nuevo equipo de fútbol, al parecer se había hecho muy buena en ese deporte, así que muchos la elogiaban. También había comenzado a hacer las rutinas de ejercicios con pesas que yo le recomendaba; cuando me hablaba de eso, recordaba lo que mi madre decía de Mito, eso de que "me seguía mucho", tal vez era verdad, pero confiaba en que ella supiera afrontar las cosas mejor de lo que yo lo hacía.

Shima me contaba acerca de sus nuevas clases de contabilidad, al parecer se le estaba complicando un poco, pero podía apañárselas; nuestro abuelo era un hombre de esos que podrías llamar  
"calculadoras humanas", así que no había dudado en pedirle ayuda, pero lo que tenía de inteligente lo tenía de poco paciente. Le di las mejores palabras de aliento que se me podían ocurrir, parecía animada. Me gustaba sentir que podía ayudarlos, hacía que mi vida no pareciera tan vacía como pensaba que era.

Llegamos al centro comercial y tomamos un carrito de supermercado, Mito se subió en uno de los tubos, así que tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza para poder dirigir el carrito.

— ¡Te vas a caer Mito! — le decía Shima.

— No hay problema, Chika me aguanta.

— Sería una pena que lo soltara.

— ¿Eh? ¡No hagas eso!

— Creo que se me están durmiendo los brazos— dije mientras avanzaba más rápido.

— ¡Chika!

— ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! — gritaba Shima detrás de nosotras.

— ¡Hey! — un destello de color gris se atravesó en mi campo de visión y lo esquivé lo mejor que pude, pero, en consecuencia, casi dejo caer a Mito del carrito.

— Por poco…

— Casi te quedas sin hermana menor, _Baka Chika!_

— Tengo una de repuesto— le guiñé un ojo y ella comenzó a reír. Me volví a la persona que se había atravesado en nuestro camino; grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi compañera a un lado, sentada en el suelo, mientras sonreía con la escena que mi hermana menor y yo estábamos montando.

— Así que sí puedes hablar sin trabarte— me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, la cual ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Ho-Hola.

— Hola— miró a las dos pequeñas saltamontes que traía detrás —, ¿son tus hermanas?

— Sí… E-Ellas son Shima y Mito.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo You— las saludó, y ellas hicieron un ademán con la mano.

— Hermana, iremos por las mandarinas, si quieres tú quédate hablando con ella.

— Eh… Sí, vayan con cuidado, les llamaré cuando ya vaya por ustedes— a pesar de que había dicho que me quedaría, no sabía qué le diría a You, pero ya era muy tarde. Mito y Shima se habían esfumado para cuando me arrepentí.

— Se parecen mucho a ti, bueno, excepto la mediana, ¿tus padres tienen el cabello negro?

— Mi padre lo tiene castaño oscuro…

— Fuera de eso, las tres tienen casi la misma cara— estiró sus manos hacia mí, no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente la dejé. Sentí cómo tomó mis mejillas y las estiraba un poco —. Tus cachetes me dan ansias.

— ¿Eh?

— Siempre me dan ganas de apachurrarlos— comenzó a ¿amasar mi cara? Parecía que eso hacía, yo solo la miraba, esperando a ver qué haría a continuación —. ¿Te molesta?

— No precisamente… Es sólo que, bueno… esto es algo extraño.

— Supongo que sí— pellizcó mis mejillas y me hizo mover la cara de un lado a otro —. ¿Vinieron a comprar de comer?

— Sí, haré estofado de mandarina.

— ¿Estofado de mandarina? ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿No lo has escuchado?

— No, para nada.

— Oh bueno… Um… ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa?

— ¿En serio?

— Si quieres— las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca. Generalmente solía invitar a comer a mis primos o a mis tíos cuando hacía de comer algo que a ellos les gustaba o que no conocían, así que probablemente era la costumbre.

— Bueno, yo vine a comprar unos _pockys,_ creo que puedo avisarle a mi padre que me quedaré a comer con una amiga.

— Perdón si es repentino.

— No, está bien, deja le llamo.

— Yo le llamaré a mis hermanas— saqué mi celular también.

Ambas hicimos lo propio y, tras tener la autorización del padre de You, y después de pasar por Mito y Shima, quienes insistieron en que compráramos pan, mermelada de mandarina y crema de cacahuate, nos dirigimos a la casa.

… Me alegro de que mis hermanas me hayan ayudado a limpiar antes.


	5. Capítulo 5: Buenos momentos

**Ah~ ¿ya pasaron dos semanas? Creo que sí.**

 **Bien~, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, estos días he tenido cabeza para todo, menos para mis fics, pero ya se viene actualización de "Mine" owo!**

 **Bueno~ respondo reviews!**

 ***KBMasterD:** _Ya verás un poco más de lo que piensa Kanan en este capítulo, ya sabes, la idea de la cita no era en sí reclamar, solo verse y pasar un buen rato. Oh jojo, el encuentro de la madre de Chika y You aun están algo lejos, pero para que Chika conozca a la madre de nuestra Youcita falta poco owo! Apenas viene el drama, pero como yo voy a paso de tortuga, pues me he tomado un poco el tiempo de poner un poco más de la vida de estas chicas. La aparición de Maru es inminente, pero será breve, eso sí. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Espero te guste el capítulo uwu._

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Onee chan!! Haha apuntaré eso cuando vaya a visitarte: "No irrumpir en la paz de Tenshi para voltearle el mundo", listo xD. Kanan es muy noble~ no le diría nada a Mari a menos que de verdad se pase con algo, pero veamos si ese momento llega owo. El romance de Kanan y Mari apenas comenzará, espero valga la pena la espera, si no, lo siento TwT. Riko será la bff de Kanan, le dará sus zapes cuando se pase de delfina ( ? . Cachetes all the life, oh sí, You va a tener ese factor de tenura hacia las mejillas de la mandarina, because la mandarina es tiernita y tiene cachetes bonitos XD. El capítulo es ligero, pero no te confíes ; - ; . Espero te guste!!_

 **Ahh~ creo que es todo, ¡espero les guste el capítulo! Les deseo un genial fin de semana.**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... Y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **"Buenos momentos"**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— Bueno, muchas gracias por venir, en serio me ha alegrado mucho encontrarme contigo hoy, Lily.

— A mí también, es lindo verte plena y segura de ti misma, en serio que siempre anhelé verte así.

Sonreí.

— Estamos en contacto— se despidió el ver llegar su taxi.

— Seguro, saludos a tus padres.

— Les encantará saber de tí— tras decir eso, subió al auto y éste, avanzó.

Me senté en una de las jardineras del local.

Wow…

No puedo decir otra cosa… Wow… Riko se había vuelto muy madura…

No…

Ella siempre había sido así, simplemente la frené, pensando que ella tenía tanto miedo al mundo como yo, la quería arrastrar conmigo y mientras más me aferraba a ella, más la hundía. Miré al cielo, quizá… la decisión de mi madre no hubiera sido del todo mala.

Admitía que me sentía un poco contrariada, al mirarla a ella, y mirarme a mí, un poco del egoísmo que aún guardaba en mi corazón se hizo presente. ¿Por qué ella podía decir tan abiertamente que tenía una novia y yo aún me cohibía un poco cuando me preguntaban por el tema? ¿Por qué sus padres lo tomaron tan bien? ¿Por qué mi madre no podía ser así?

¿Cómo se siente que todo te salga bien?

Suspiré, a pesar de mis celos a vidas ajenas, me sentía feliz por ella, porque siempre fue luz, y no se merecía otra cosa.

Caminé a un sitio de taxis y pedí uno a mi departamento. Una vez que regresé a mi casa me recosté en la cama, había sido un día… extraño… Tenía sentimientos encontrados y algunos más, resueltos después de tantos años. Miré mi celular, Chika me había avisado que Mito y Shima ya estaban en su casa, ¿sería buena idea visitarlas? No pude convivir mucho con ellas antes, debido a mis problemas y los de mi amiga, pero las pocas veces que llegamos a estar juntas, siempre fueron niñas muy dulces.

Llamé a su celular.

— _**¿Kanan?**_

— _**Hey, ¿cómo va tu día?**_

— _**Extraño…**_

— _**¿Por qué?**_

— _**Me encontré a You en el supermercado.**_

— _**¿Quién es You?**_

— _**Mi compañera en taller de computación.**_

— _**Ah, es cierto, ¡vaya! ¿Y qué pasó?**_

— _**No mucho, está en mi casa…**_

— _**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**_

— _**La invité a comer.**_

— _**¿Tú?**_

— _**Sí, sí, ya lo sé, fue un impulso.**_

— _**Bueno, es genial que te abras un poco más a las personas.**_

— _**Eso creo… ¿Tú qué haces?**_

— _**Acabo de llegar de ver a Riko.**_

— _**DAMN! ¿Y qué pasó?**_

— _**Te cuento en tu casa, ¿te importa si voy?**_

— _**Claro, ¿puedes traer saborizante para agua?**_

— _**¿Mandarina?**_

— _**Por favor.**_

— _**Bien, ah, tengo otra llamada, te veo allá.**_

— _**Seguro, te esperamos entonces.**_

El número en mi celular estaba acompañado del nombre "Mari", eso significaba que la hora de mi reporte había llegado.

— _**Aquí el soldado Matsuura.**_

— _**What?**_

— _**Me pediste mi reporte, me sentí como un soldado entregando cuentas—**_ reí.

— _**Silly! ¿Cómo te fue?**_

— _**Bueno, tengo todo revuelto en mi cabeza, pero supongo que sólo necesito hablarlo con alguien, justo ahora voy con Chika.**_

— _**¿Qué tal va su fin de semana? Le mandé un mensaje, pero no me ha respondido.**_

— _**Tiene visitas.**_

— _**Wow! ¿Quién?**_

— _**Sus hermanas y You Watanabe.**_

— _**¿You? Me suena el nombre.**_

— _**Es la chica con la que te digo que la encontré en las gradas.**_

— _**¿La de ojos azules?**_

— _**No recuerdo el color de sus ojos…**_

— _**Tiene los ojos azules.**_

— _**¿Gracias? Bueno, iré con Chika, ¿quieres venir?**_

— _**¿Así de repente? No creo que espere a más invitados que a ti.**_

— _**Seguro le dará gusto verte.**_

— _**Umm…**_

— _**Igual si no puedes está bien.**_

— _**Estaba en lección de violín, puedo ir, pero primero preguntale si quiere que vaya, creo que tengo que ir un poco despacio con ella.**_

— _**Sin embargo, irrumpiste en mi casa esta mañana.**_

— _**Bueno tú no pareces tan… así…**_

— _**¿Cómo?**_

— _**Tan "¿por qué gastas tu tiempo en mi insignificante ser?"**_

— _**Tienes razón—**_ suspiré, sí, sonaba como algo que Chika pensaría _**—. La llamaré, te mando un mensaje, aunque es seguro que diga que sí, así que pasaré por ti, ¿dónde son tus clases?**_

— _**En la academia de música Van Gogh.**_

— _**Bien, te llamo cuando esté afuera.**_

— _**Shiny!**_

— _**Bye.**_

* * *

Mari insistió en comprar algo para Chika, así que compramos un kilo de mandarinas, era seguro que las comería así que era lo más seguro para llevar. Seguí el navegador para poder llegar a nuestro destino, toqué la puerta y esperé a que mi amiga abriera.

— Hola— nos dijo una vez abrió la puerta.

— _Mikan!_ — Mari se le echó al cuello mientras la abrazaba.

— Hola Mari… Pasen…— contestó con todo el oxígeno que había podido juntar en sus pulmones. Sí, yo era víctima de esos abrazos truena huesos de Mari, así que la entendía.

— Te trajimos un regalo— levanté la bolsa de mandarinas una vez cerró la puerta, y vi sus ojos iluminarse. Me gusta verla feliz, y lo que lo hace más tierno, es que se puede ilusionar y emocionar por cosas muy pequeñas, como en este caso, una bolsa de plástico llena de mandarinas. Mari me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, obviamente pidiéndome ver la carita de ilusión de nuestra amiga.

— ¡Mandarinas! — la tomó con cuidado — Muchas gracias, acabamos de comprar, pero nunca son suficientes.

— Lo sé— sonreí.

Bajamos al nuevo hogar de Chika. Ciertamente era más pequeño que el _ryokan_ , pero era lindo y espacioso para dos personas. Inmediatamente en la entrada se veía el comedor, y ahí, estaban sentadas Mito, Shima y You, en lo que parecía una interesante partida de _jenga._

— ¿Kanan? — Shima fue la primera en reconocerme.

— Hola chicas, ¿qué tal les ha ido?

— Wow, has cambiado tanto— dijo Mito. Todas se pararon a saludar a Mari y a mí.

— Lo mismo digo de ustedes, antes Chika les sacaba como una cabeza, ahora prácticamente están de su tamaño.

— Vale, eso no era necesario— se quejó mi amiga.

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras las hermanas Takami servían la comida, no nos dejaron ayudarlas a nada, eso lo habían sacado de Chika seguramente.

Debía imaginar que comerían estofado de mandarina, para mí no era nada nuevo, lo había probado en innumerables ocasiones, pues era lo que Chika comía cuando estaba deprimida o muy feliz, pero para Mari y You, parecía ser la primera vez, así que todas estábamos expectantes acerca de su reacción al comerlo.

— Sabe… entre dulce y ácido, pero es muy rico— dijo You, pero Mari aun no salía de esa expresión que había puesto, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

— Chika— dijo por fin.

— Eh… ¡Sí! — estaba distraída.

Sin previo aviso, Mari tomó las manos de mi amiga y dijo con gran efusividad.

— ¡Se mi chef personal! ¡Te daré todas las mandarinas que quieras!

— ¿E-Eh? ¿P-Por qué?

— _This is so delicious_ — alabó.

— G-Gracias… Eh… Cuando quieras lo haré, pero no creo que pueda ser tu chef.

— Qué mal— dijo con fingida tristeza, sólo para volver su vista al plato y seguir comiendo con gusto. ¿Sería cierto ese estereotipo de que los millonarios no comen comida hecha en casa? Si Mari mencionó un chef, podría ser cierto.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasó? — me preguntó Chika, mientras la ayudaba a lavar los trastes.

— ¿Con qué?

— Con Riko.

— Ah— alcé la vista y después la regresé al plato que estaba lavando —, ella está bien, no está enojada conmigo ni nada— suspiré y fijé mi mirada en las escaleras de la entrada, podían verse desde la ventana donde estaba el fregadero —… Incluso tiene una novia.

— ¿Novia? ¿No me habías dicho que estaba contigo porque estaba confundida?

— Sí— mordí mi labio, arrepintiéndome de haber sido tan ciega —… No era verdad.

— ¿Entonces?

— Siempre pensé que todos se sentían como yo: Mal… Sucios… Ridículos… Anormales…

— Kanan…

— O quizá… quería creerlo, quería pensar que todos eran tan cobardes como yo para justificar el no hacer nada por mí, y en mi intento, la arrastré conmigo a ese camino de miedo e inseguridad… Pero ella no era como yo, nada que la rodea es como yo… ¡Sus padres la aceptaron! ¡Ambos! — aguanté las ganas de llorar. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, la música comenzó a sonar en la sala—… ¿Por qué a mí no me pudieron aceptar de esa manera? ¿Fui una mala hija? ¿No supe cómo decirles? ¿Es que no merecía un poco… aunque fuera un poco de comprensión…?

— No creo que eso haya tenido que ver— dijo Chika, mientras palmeaba mi espalda. Ella lo sabía, el día que llegué con ella a la playa, pidiéndole sólo un abrazo, lo descifró al momento. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí el que mi madre me acosara por tanto tiempo, vigilando cada paso que daba, como si quisiera que me equivocara para poder argumentar que me pasaban esas cosas por ser una "desviada"; recordé con amargura cómo cada vez que Chika tomaba mi mano para mostrarme su apoyo cuando volvía a casa, tenía que soltarme de inmediato si es que mi madre me estaba esperando en la puerta del que creía mi hogar, como si lo que hiciéramos fuera malo, una aberración, incluso si sólo éramos amigas —. Simplemente hay personas que reaccionan bien y mal a esas cosas, no tiene que ver contigo o con lo que merezcas.

— No sabes… cómo quisiera que mis padres fueran así…

Susurró algo que no pude entender, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar, me abrazó y acarició mi cabello.

— Mira hacia adelante Kanan, muchas veces simplemente no necesitamos personas que nos hagan daño aun siendo familia, sólo personas que nos quieran por quienes somos.

— Quisiera verte aplicar ese consejo.

Sus caricias se detuvieron y se separó de mí.

— Es diferente.

— Esa señora te golpea, te rebaja a lo peor, te insulta, te trata como una sirvienta, ¿por qué sigues con ella si puedes irte con tus abuelos… o conmigo?

— No es tan sencillo…

— ¿Qué no es sencillo?

— Mi madre no es una mala persona… Lo sé…Que sea un adulto no la hace capaz de soportar ciertas situaciones, y perder a mis hermanas, lidiar con mi padre… lidiar conmigo… no fue algo fácil.

— Te hubieras quedado con Shima y Mito, ¿por qué volviste con ella? ¿Con qué se supone que tuvo que lidiar contigo? Eres la única que la quiere cerca.

— Sólo yo podía protegerla, sólo yo puedo hacerlo…— se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la mirada. Había cruzado la línea; limpié el jabón en mi pantalón y la abracé.

— Lo siento… Me da coraje todo lo que te pasa.

— No es como si hiciera algo contra eso…

— Deberías…

— Sí…— no dije más, sabía que el tema de la madre de Chika era delicado para ella. No podía decir que la entendía, porque la verdad no lo hacía, pero si podía apoyarla, entonces lo haría, hasta el momento en que, seguramente, tuviera que acogerla en mi casa, pues si la señora seguía así no tardaría en correr a Chika de ese lugar. Y sinceramente, pensaba que era lo único bueno que podría hacer por su hija en toda su maldita vida.

* * *

La plática con Chika me había ayudado a relajarme y pensar las cosas con más detenimiento, me sentía mejor, pero me preocupaba que a mi amiga de ojos rojizos le pesara lo que le había dicho, no había sido mi intención, simplemente a veces no sé cuándo cerrar la boca. Durante el juego de mesa, Shima nos pidió una pausa para contestar una llamada, y al cabo de un rato, Chika se levantó también.

Algo había pasado, pero al parecer mi amiga no estaría en completa disposición de contarlo, no con You ahí, y quizá, tampoco estando presente Mari. Cuando regresaron, Shima tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, Chika tomaba su mano.

Mari se acercó a mí y me preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Chika y tú están raras desde que salieron de lavar los platos.

— No es nada.

— Kanan…

— Chika te lo contará, si eso quiere.

— Entiendo— se recargó en la silla — ¡Es mi turno!

El juego siguió sin percances, aunque ciertamente el ánimo había cambiado. Chika fue a dejar a You a la parada de autobús, y cuando llegó, decidimos ver una película.

Siempre me había dado ternura ver cómo se llevaba con sus hermanas, siempre parecían tener algo que mostrarle, e incluso si ya sabía del tema que le platicaban, fingía sorprenderse con lo que le contaban, lo cual hacía que las niñas hablaran con aún más emoción de lo que habían descubierto o lo que habían sentido en tal situación. Sí… Debía haberse quedado con Shima y Mito, porque sólo con ellas sonreía con sinceridad y brillaba.

Más tarde, Mari y yo decidimos partir, no sin antes ayudar a recoger lo que pudiéramos recoger, de cualquier manera, me sentía más tranquila si sabía que habíamos dejado todo perfecto y que al menos un día, solamente un día, Chika no sería recriminada por "no hacer las cosas bien".

— Ha sido lindo verla tan feliz.

— Así es Chika en realidad, es alegre, amable, brillante… Pero sólo con sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué le impide ser así libremente?

— La verdad no lo sé con certeza, creo que tiene que ver con la fuerza.

— ¿Fuerza?

— Sí… — nos encontramos a una señora de cabello color mandarina y ojos rojizos, de baja estatura y una forma de vestir elegante y femenina. Mordí mi lengua, no era momento de hacer algo, no era momento de reclamarle por las heridas en las manos de Chika, no era momento de reclamarle por quitarle la luz a su propia hija.

No, no era momento.

— ¿Kanan? — me preguntó Mari, una vez bajamos por la calle.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Estás tensa.

— Oh… Lo siento.

— ¿Quién era esa señora?

— ¿No lo deduces?

— ¿La madre de Chika? — asentí — Vaya… Esperaba a alguien… no sé… como tu madre.

— No, la señora siempre se ha visto de buenas maneras y vestimenta elegante, o bueno, de bien vestir.

— Lo noto, Chika debió sacar su lado prohibido, ese al que le gustan los pantalones de mezclilla y las camisas de cuello.

— Sí— suspiré. Sabía que Mari intentaba hacer una broma, pero no estaba de humor —. Mejor vámonos, soy capaz de regresar y decirle una que otra cosa.

— Lo haría yo también, pero hoy ha sido un día lindo, no quisiera que llegara a reprenderla por cualquier cosa.

— Yo tampoco…

Tomamos el microbús hasta mi departamento. Mari parecía acostumbrada a viajar en el transporte público, así que yo sólo me encargué de pagar el pasaje, ella buscó un lugar donde sentarse, y apartó el mío.

— Ah… El día ha sido extenuante— dije mientras me recostaba en la cama, Mari se sentó e hizo que me acostara en sus piernas — ¿Mari?

— No te quitaste bien las flores, tienes pétalos entre el cabello.

— No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a poner esas cosas de nuevo, sufrí para quitarlas— dije, recargando completamente mi cabeza en sus piernas.

— Pero qué llorona me saliste Kanan.

— Quisiera verte a ti usarlas.

— Pero claro que las uso.

— Estás loca— sonreí. Ella rió también y siguió con su labor, y yo, bueno, mi resistencia a las salidas es nula, así que me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

* * *

 **Chika.**

¿Por qué no dejaba a mi madre?

Sí, no era tan fácil, la amenaza de mi padre seguía presente, y no era como si pudiera tomarlo a la ligera, pues cuando tenía once años, mi madre regresó a casa golpeada y con la ropa hecha jirones: La habían asaltado, según nos dijo a Shima y a mí, pero no le habían quitado ni el celular, ni dinero, mucho menos alguno de los anillos que llevaba, simplemente la golpearon y la dejaron en la esquina de los laboratorios donde trabajaba. Esa noche, mientras acompañaba a Mito al baño, la escuché contarle entre llanto a mi abuela que los abusadores le habían dicho, mientras la jalaban del cabello, que "no se atreviera a retar la autoridad del teniente".

Mi padre era teniente.

Y yo ya podía sumar dos más dos.

No sólo eso, los ataques de asma de mi madre eran un tema delicado, pues había veces que no tenía fuerzas o la suficiente calma como para buscar su inhalador. Y último… pero no menos importante… La idea de ella, llegando a casa, sin nadie… sin sus hijos… me partía el corazón, y me jodía que me doliera, pues había veces en que pensaba que simplemente era mejor que me fuera y le dejara de estorbar, pero al imaginarla sola, sin nadie… Simplemente no podía concebirlo, era triste, y mi madre podía ser muchas cosas, pero no podría dejarla así.

— ¿Todo bien con Kanan? — me preguntó You una vez regresamos a la sala para jugar _jenga_ con ellas.

— Sí.

— Um…

— ¡Agh! — de la nada, tomó de nuevo mis mejillas y comenzó a jalarlas ligeramente.

— Tienes una cara larga— dijo, alargando la primera "a" —, estoy segura que a tus hermanas les gusta más verte feliz.

— Estoy bien— dije mientras sobaba mi cara.

— Entiendo— sonrió y quitó la pieza que le tocaba.

La torre estaba a punto de caerse, y mientras Mito y yo apostábamos por quién la tiraría, el celular de Shima comenzó a sonar. Logré ver el nombre: Era mi padre.

— Tengo una llamada, ahora vuelvo, esperen un momento— dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala.

Mito me miró con la duda escrita en el rostro, yo le sonreí y cuando vi a mi hermana fruncir el ceño por la ventana, supe que era momento de intervenir.

— Shima— la llamé cuando salí.

— Chika…

— Déjame hablar con él.

— No…

— Vamos, lo que sea que te haya dicho, no es cierto.

Mi hermana me miró un momento antes de entregarme el móvil.

— Tampoco lo que te diga a ti— me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

— _**Padre.**_

— _**¿Chika?**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Eso preguntas? ¡Tus hermanas están ahí sin mi consentimiento!**_

— _**¿Lo necesitan para ver a su madre y a su hermana?**_

— _**Están bajo mi cuidado.**_

— _**No, están bajo el cuidado de mis abuelos.**_

— _**Pues voy a hablar con ellos para que no los dejes de hacer lo que les dé la gana, hay reglas, yo puse reglas, y dije que no quiero que vayan.**_

— _**¿Por qué no?**_

— _**Ya dije que no, y lo que digo no se cuestiona.**_

— _**¿Y qué harás? ¿Venir desde Sapporo solamente a llevártelas?**_

— _**¿Me estás retando?**_

— _**No, no es eso, simplemente no entiendo tu necedad de hacer que no vean a mamá… o a mí…**_

— _**Por favor Chika, no te hagas la víctima.**_

— _**¿Cuándo lo he hecho?**_

— _**No las dejo ir porque no quiero que sean como tú.**_

— _**¿Y cómo soy yo?**_

— _**Violenta, irresponsable, mal ejemplo, desobediente, ¿quieres que siga?**_

— _**Claro, quiero ver si sigo coincidiendo con lo que mi abuelo dice de ti.**_

— _**¡Chika!**_

— _**Mis hermanas están bien, si eso no te basta entonces no sé lo que lo hará, buenas tardes padre—**_ colgué el teléfono, no deseaba seguir escuchándolo.

— ¿Chika?

— Todo está bien— le sonreí —. Volvamos adentro, ¿sí?

— Lo odio…— dijo mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro y algunas lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos.

No supe qué decirle, no podía pedirle que no lo odiara, porque muy dentro de mí, sabía que él mismo se había ganado ese sentimiento de parte de mis hermanas, pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera, porque el odio no traía nada bueno, y yo, con dieciocho años cumplidos, podía decir que gasté cinco años de mi vida intentando joder la de él, y sí, lo hice, pero a costa de la mía. Fue el odio y mi inmadurez los que me habían llevado a hacer muchas cosas de las que no me sentía orgullosa, y no deseaba que mis hermanas tomaran las mismas malas decisiones.

— Tranquila… ya pasará— susurré mientras la abrazaba, ella se aferró a mí mientras lloraba.

Nos quedamos así un momento.

Sí…

Si yo no era fuerte para mis hermanas, ¿quién lo sería?

Aunque fuera sólo por ellas… podía seguir.

* * *

— Tus hermanas son un amor de chicas— me dijo You mientras salíamos de la casa. Era hora de que ella regresara a su hogar, así que decidí acompañarla al microbús que la llevaría ahí.

— Lo sé, son buenas niñas.

— Aunque ya tienen sus años, ¿por cuánto se llevan?

— A Shima le llevo tres años, y a Mito cinco.

— Están en la misma edad más o menos, eso explica que sean tan unidas.

— Antes no era así— dije, mirando a la nada —. Teníamos las clásicas peleas de hermanas, siempre había algo que reclamar, incluso llegué a dejar en medio de la oscuridad a Mito cuando me pedía acompañarla al baño… Pero ahora que no estoy junto a ellas, puedo valorar el tiempo que estoy a su lado, y no quisiera pasar ese corto momento peleando o haciendo otra cosa que no sea quererlas y guiarlas lo mejor que pueda.

— Se nota que son muy importantes para ti.

— Mucho…

Son mi razón de vivir.

— Hoy te vi diferente a lo usual— suspiró mientras sonreía —, fue agradable.

Reaccioné en ese momento. Estaba siendo demasiado descuidada con lo que decía, y no era el tipo de persona que le contara a cualquiera acerca de sus situaciones familiares.

— Sí…

— Me gustaría verte más de esa mane…

— No— You me miró con cierta sorpresa, quizá pensaba que dentro de mi usual yo, podría adoptar un poco de esa forma de ser con mis hermanas para mostrarla al mundo. Pero estaba bien dentro de mi mundo, no planeaba compartir eso con nadie que no fueran mis hermanas y Kanan, y quizá Mari, tal vez.

— Bueno pensé…

— Yo… no soy buena haciendo esas cosas… conviviendo y eso.

— Podrías serlo, eres una chica realmente noble y linda.

No pensarías eso si supieras mis más grandes errores.

— No lo soy.

— Yo creo que sí.

— Ya llegó el microbús— dije mientras avanzaba a la parada —. Ve con cuidado.

— Sí, gracias.

— No es nada.

La miré subir y sentarse en uno de los asientos, poco después el transporte se fue y yo comencé a caminar a mi casa.

Noble… Linda…

Era una mentira. No era nada de eso.

Miles de recuerdos bombardearon mi mente, era como si mi cerebro me dijera: "Veo que te estás sintiendo como una mierda, déjame te ayudo". Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza, me gané algunas miradas de curiosos y personas que pasaban por la calle, pero no me importaba.

Al regresar, Mito se me acercó, mostrándome dos cajas de películas.

— ¿Cuál quieres ver? — me dijo mientras me señalaba con la barbilla una película llamada _"Dr. Strange"._

— Eh… ¿ _Doctor Strange_?

— ¡Ven! Chika también la quiere ver.

— ¿En serio? — Shima frunció el ceño.

— Que sí, hay que ponerla.

— Iré a sacar unas papas o algo— anuncié mientras dirigía mis pasos a la cocina.

— ¡Ah! Mientras vas, te quiero enseñar una canción que encontré hace unos días, es sobre ese nuevo juego de PC del que te hablaba— dijo Mito mientras me seguía.

— A ver, enséñame.

Después de algunos videos que mis hermanas ansiaban mostrarme, comenzamos a ver la película. Era una de las muchas películas de _Marvel_ animadas, realmente tenía que admitir que era genial, quizá se convertiría en una de mis favoritas, pues al final, estaba gritando junto a Kanan y Mito por la victoria del mago supremo, mientras Mari y Shima nos pedían silencio.

Kanan y Mari partieron también y de nuevo las acompañé, pero esta vez a la puerta. Mari me abrazó, ya estaba siendo costumbre eso entre ella y yo, aunque ya no me incomodaba tanto como en un principio, Kanan hizo lo mismo y después de pedirles ir con cuidado, cerré la puerta y volví con mis hermanas.

No hicimos mucho, recogimos lo poco que quedaba por recoger y nos quedamos en la sala mirando videos de terror, pues era algo que las tres teníamos en común.

— ¿Niñas? — la voz de mi madre interrumpió el relato de Lisa Lam y a su vez, nos hizo saltar de las sillas.

— Mamá— Mito y Shima se levantaron para ir a saludarla y yo fui detrás de ellas.

— ¿Cómo se la pasaron hoy?

— Bien, comimos con algunas amigas de Chika.

Mi madre me tomó la mano y me acercó hacia ella, para darme un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿A sí? ¿Quienes?

— Kanan, Mari y You— dijo Shima.

— ¿Kanan? ¿No se habían dejado de hablar?

— No precisamente, había estado en un internado religioso, así que no se podía poner en contacto conmigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi madre pareció palidecer un momento, ella ya sabía lo peligroso, sí, peligroso, que era estar en un internado de ese tipo, pues si no tenías la fortuna de encontrarte con servidoras de ese Dios amoroso, podrías estar cayendo a la misma cueva del Diablo.

— ¿Está bien? — me preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

— Sí… Lo está.

— Menos mal, invitala otro día, y a tus amigas.

— Sí mamá.

— Bueno, ¿quieren ver algo en _Netflix_?

— ¡Sí! — respondieron mis hermanas mientras corrían a la habitación de mi madre.

— Hija— me llamó antes de que pudiera seguir a Mito y a Shima.

— Mande…

— Gracias — me abrazó. Por un momento no supe cómo responder, pero tras unos segundos la abracé también.

— No es nada…

Sí… Esos eran buenos momentos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hay cosas peores ( ? )

**Otra historia en revivir~**

 **Veamos cuál es la siguiente. Siguiendo con la buena costumbre de publicar de madrugada, disculparan si hay errores en la nota de autor.**

 **Respondo reviews!**

 ***Iosaf:** _Awww qué tierno review : ' 3 muchas gracias. Lamento haber tardado tanto, espero ya volver a la actualización quincenal. Y sí~, esperemos haya mejores días para nuestra mandarina, seguro sí. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***KBMasterD:** _Ah~ falta mucho que contar del pasado de Chika, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Mari y Kanan serán la miel y azúcar, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo entre ellas dos, porque nuestra delfina necesita entender algunas cosillas aun y superar otras. Muchas gracias por esperar, ojalá te guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo~~_

 ***SmileFace:** _Hahaha estaba igual que tú xD, hasta que decidí que no podía perderme más de Oh my Shiny, Cherry Popper y Deseos y Emociones rápidos pero compartidos xD. Una cuenta es realmente últil. Espero te guste el capítulo, una disculpa por la espera._

 ***BLPEk:** _Espero estar bien en lo que entendí xD, muchas gracias n.n, espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***S0k9V:** _A tí sí no pude entenderte del todo, perdón, pero muchas gracias, espero te guste el capítulo._

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **"Hay cosas peores ( ? ) "**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

Hacía calor, mucho calor, abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me encontré con una chica de cabello rubio que dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en mi pecho.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era haberme quedado dormida… unas palabras vagas pasaron por mi mente, pero cuando cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme, pude recordar mejor lo que había pasado.

"— _Kanan...— una voz soñolienta me llamó._

— _¿Mm?_

— _Me quedé dormida contigo… ya es algo tarde._

— _¿Qué hora es?_

— _Las cuatro de la mañana._

— _Mgg— me estiré un poco, no estaba despierta del todo —… Ya no tiene caso que te vayas, ¿te dejarían pasar la noche aquí?_

— _Sí, sólo tengo que mandarle un mensaje a mi padre._

— _Bien, haz eso, iré a buscarte una pijama…"_

Mari se había quedado a dormir ese día conmigo, era domingo, así que no tenía nada que hacer, al menos yo no, y por la cara de paz de mi acompañante, me imagino que ella tampoco tenía compromisos que cumplir.

Su cabello era realmente bonito, olía a moras azules, quizá era su perfume… Ahora que lo notaba, tenía una playera mía y unos shorts, sonreí al pensar que así como ella me había disfrazado de _Barbie_ el día anterior, ahora yo la había hecho bajar a mi nivel. Ojo por ojo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Su voz sonaba apagada, pero con un toque infantil que la hacía sonar realmente graciosa.

— Pensaba que en éste momento no pareces haber sido vestida por una diseñadora de modas.

— Es ropa realmente cómoda, no me quejo— inhaló y exhaló profundamente —, hueles a perfume masculino.

— Ah sí, suelo usar de esos.

— _Why?_

— Me gusta el aroma, los perfumes femeninos son o muy afrutados y dulces o muy florales, hay algunos que huelen como si llevaran bombones cubiertos en jarabe bajo la ropa, me marean, los masculinos tienen aromas más agradables para mí.

— _Hey!_ — me miró finalmente — Yo uso aromas frutales.

— En las demás personas no me molestan, no los huelo siempre, pero en mí, simplemente no puedo, imposible, hasta la cabeza me duele de sólo pensarlo.

— _Well…_ no debería esperar un aroma dulce de una chica que no sabe hacer más peinados que una coleta alta.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas— sonreí.

— Oh bueno— Mari volvió a acurrucarse junto a mi, pero después de unos segundos, la sentí crisparse.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Am… nada, no es nada.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí… es sólo que… _I'm sorry…_ no suelo ser tan encimosa.

— Ah, eso…

— Te he estado abrazando todo el rato, ¿por qué no me dices que te tengo como serpiente constrictora?

— No me molesta, dicen que soy muy cómoda para dormir.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, cuando era más pequeña y Chika se escapaba a mi casa, siempre se quedaba profundamente dormida mientras la abrazaba.

— _That sounds so sweet._

— Es algo vergonzoso— rasqué mi mejilla —, usualmente le decía " _hagu?"_ y ella respondía " _hagu"_.

— _Hagu?,_ ¿Como _hug_ en inglés?

— Sí, pero es con cariño.

— Oh— volvió a abrazarme —, _so_ , ¿está bien que me quede así?

— Sí, tranquila.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, lo único que llenaba el ambiente era el ruido de los autos y la lluvia, el pronóstico del tiempo decía que llovería aun en la semana.

— ¿Pasó algo con Riko? — dijo Mari, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Algo malo… algo que te hizo sentir mal.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— _I'm sorry…_ Escuché lo que le dijiste a Chika, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, lo juro.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

— Lo de tus padres, aquello de por qué ella y no tú… si no lo merecías…

— Oh— era un tema doloroso, no importaba cuántos años pasaran —… Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar… Realmente, creo que estoy un poco celosa de la vida que lleva Riko ahora— tomé uno de los mechones de cabello de Mari, era suave —… Tiene una novia estable, su familia la aceptó, se ha realizado como pianista y vive feliz, sin esconderse.

— ¿Tú te escondes?

Miré los ojos color zircón de la chica frente a mí.

¿Me escondía?

— Quizá es así, sabes… aceptar frente a otras personas que soy lesbiana es algo incómodo para mí, siento que en cualquier momento van a volver la espalda y se alejarán de mí… Personas que hasta ese momento había considerado importantes, personas con las que reí y lloré…

— Pero… ¿eso no sería bueno?

— ¿Bueno?

— Si esas personas realmente te quisieran en su vida, entonces te aceptarían sin importar qué, incluso si te gustan las chicas, digo, no es como si fuera un problema, el problema serían ellos, y no necesitas estar con personas que no te valoran por quién eres, y quién eres no lo define si te gustan las chicas o los chicos.

— Supongo… pero no quita que duela darse cuenta de que, después de todo, realmente no te apoyan.

— Pero gracias a eso conocerás personas que se quedarán a tu lado— Mari levantó su mirada hacia mí, parecía seria—. Es una pena que tu familia no lo acepte, y sé que debe doler, pero ellos no son todo el mundo, si tú tratas de entenderlos, ¿por qué ellos no tratan de entenderte a ti? Alguna vez leí en una imagen que ser gay no era una moda, que nadie elegiría ser despreciado y a veces, hasta agredido, era de hace muchos años, y la sociedad ha cambiado un poco, pero no significa que sea algo que ha dejado de ocurrir… Si yo supiera que mi hijo o hija sufre en la sociedad, ¿por qué lo haría sufrir en mis propios brazos, donde se supone que es su lugar seguro? Me sorprende que un padre no pueda comprender eso, aunque no es como si hubiera tenido hijos antes, pero sé que el hecho de que mi hijo fuera homosexual, transexual, bisexual o lesbiana, no me dolería ni me daría asco, lo que me daría náuseas y me heriría sería saber que por ser ella o él mismo, los demás se sientan con el inexistente derecho de tratarlo mal o hacerlo sufrir… Eso es lo que de verdad da asco y provoca ira… Pero no tienes por qué atormentarte por esas personas, porque no le haces daño a nadie, amar es algo hermoso, dos personas correspondiendo un sentimiento puro y bello— Mari parecía entusiasmada, y yo… simplemente no podía decir nada —, las personas que pueden comprender eso son quienes realmente valen la pena.

Las palabras de Mari me habían dejado sin habla, tenía razón, yo pensaba lo mismo, aunque no hubiera podido ponerlo en mejores palabras que las que había usado mi amiga.

— … Gracias Mari— sonreí.

— _Hagu?_ — correspondió mi gesto.

— _Hagu_ — ella me atrajo más a su cuerpo y yo la envolví con mis brazos. De alguna forma, lo que había dicho hizo que la tormenta en mi pecho amainara… Mi corazón se sentía feliz.

* * *

Nos quedamos dormidas poco después de eso, así que cuando volvimos a despertarnos, eran casi las tres de la tarde. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto y tan plácidamente.

Ya que se nos había pasado el desayuno y el almuerzo, decidimos salir a comer a un local de ramen que había cerca de mi casa.

— ¿En verdad es tan bueno? — Mari se sentó junto a mí en una de las mesas.

— MUY BUENO — remarqué.

— Eso lo decidiré yo— Mari infló el pecho.

— ¿Quieres salir a algún otro lugar después?

— Me gustaría pero… ¿no tienes trabajo?

— Hoy no, ¿quién trabaja en domingo?

— Mis padres...— suspiró.

— ¿No pasan mucho tiempo contigo?

— Una vez al mes suelo verlos, una semana cuando es mi cumpleaños, y otras dos entre Diciembre y Enero para celebrar Navidad y Año Nuevo.

— Parece que hacen lo posible por dedicarte tiempo.

— Sí, mensajeo y platico con ellos diario.

— Pero parece que aun así los extrañas.

— Mucho— suspiró de nuevo —. Pero no puedo quejarme, son amorosos y dedicados, sólo que realmente es duro, ¿sabes?

— Sí, me imagino, mi padre era igual.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por él? Sé muy poco de la relación que mantienen.

— No hay más que lo que te he contado, me apoya, pero no me acepta, aun así, no me insulta como mi madre ni nada parecido.

— Menos mal.

— Aunque su mirada decepcionada duele igual...— bajé la vista.

— Oye— Mari puso ambas manos en mis mejillas —, está bien, en serio, sé que te ama.

— Sí… yo igual a él— sonreí.

Mari me sonrió e inmediatamente pedimos nuestra comida. Era todo un espectáculo verla emocionarse por ponerle picante o carne al ramen, parecía algo nuevo para ella, a pesar de ser algo normal para nosotros los mortales. Sí… Mari Ohara era una persona sencilla, pero no dejaba de ser una chica de mundo, alguien que conocía muchas otras cosas que yo sólo podría imaginar y que estaba acostumbradas que quizá serían exageraciones para mí. A pesar de saber eso, de alguna manera me podía sentir igual a ella, me daba esa confianza, algunas de las personas poderosas que me había topado en mis trabajos o en el mismo internado, eran personas desagradables, o totalmente apáticas al mundo que las rodeaba.

— ¿Entonces vamos al cine después? Nunca he estado en las plazas cercanas, no tenía con quién ir, a decir verdad.

— ¿No tenías amigos antes de venir aquí?

— Los tenía, en Italia.

— ¿Eh?

— Recién llegué aquí para cursar la preparatoria, quería seguir la tradición y apliqué para estudiar en la vocacional.

— Nuestra preparatoria no tiene nada parecido a música— enarqué una ceja.

— No, pero tiene "técnico en sonido", así que tomaré esa carrera.

— Entiendo— ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía en qué programa entraría… Sólo había hecho el examen para ver en qué institución me quedaba.

* * *

— _**¿La carrera que tomaré? Bueno, entraré en diseño asistido por computadora.**_

— _**¿En verdad? Siempre has sido genial para dibujar.**_

— _**Aunque por ello llamaban mucho a mis padres y abuelos en secundaria…**_

— _**Nunca me contaste por qué se alarmaban tanto por tus dibujos.**_

— _**Demonios, sangre, vísceras, eso solía dibujar, escenas de batallas sangrientas y desalmadas, mini cómics de malvados luchando contra los héroes y dándoles una madriza.**_

— _**Qué violento.**_

— _**Sí, la orientadora me quitó los dibujos y me llamó a su oficina.**_

— _**¿Qué te dijo?**_

— _**Nada referente.**_

— _**¿Eh?**_

— _**Primero me pidió entrar, me preguntó si tenía problemas en casa o algo parecido, me ofreció ayuda, y cuando le dije que no la necesitaba, la señora comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa.**_

— _**DAMN! Eso es fuerte, ¿qué hiciste?**_

— _**Lo que toda chica de catorce años haría—**_ Chika hizo una pausa _**—, salí corriendo, poco después fue al salón, me separó de mi grupo de amigas y me dio un citatorio para mis abuelos o padres.**_

— _**Te hubiera salido más fácil cogertela.**_

— _**No sé si olvidas que soy yo con quién estás hablando, además tenía catorce años, no sabía nada, ni siquiera estaba cerca de aceptarme.**_

— _**Lo sé, pero, ¿quién lo diría? —**_ Chika no sólo era sorprendentemente descuidada consigo misma, también lo era con su entorno. Solía pensar que era demasiado inocente, pero después noté que sólo era increíblemente distraída. No había cambiado nada.

— _**Sí… ¿Recuerdas el mes que me prohibieron dibujar?**_

— _**¿Fue por eso?**_

— _**Sí, lo fue, además de que encontraron un dibujo yuri que había hecho.**_

— _**De eso sí me acuerdo...—**_ demasiado bien para mi gusto. Mi madre se había enterado por parte de la abuela de Chika, quien, preocupada por que su nieta y su yerno siguieran partiéndose la cara, le había pedido ayuda a la primera persona que vio, y para desgracia de mi amiga, fue mi madre. Sus palabras aun me sabían amargas, y Chika no sabía que mi madre era quien había llamado al sacerdote en lugar de a la policía.

" _La enfermedad se puede curar con fe, deberías haber visto a la salvaje de esa niña, ¡un demonio! Eso es lo que tiene dentro, no entiendo por qué sigues juntándote con ella, pero bueno, yo no puedo juzgar a nadie, sólo Cristo Dios"_

Y mientras mi amiga tenía el demonio dentro, su padre tenía todo el derecho de "disciplinarla", según mi madre. Enfermedad… La ignorancia era la verdadera enfermedad.

— _**Pero bueno… ¿Por qué me preguntas por eso? No me digas que aun no decides.**_

— _**A decir verdad… No, aun no.**_

— _**¿Entraste en una vocacional sin decidir la carrera?**_

— _**Pensaba en tomar metalurgia.**_

— _**No me parece muy rentable en estos días.**_

— _**Eso o quizá diseño, igual que tú.**_

— _**Bueno, tienes once meses para pensarlo antes de que tengamos que elegir.**_

— _**Sí, tienes razón.**_

— _**Hey Kanan, tengo que dejarte, mi madre acaba de llegar.**_

— _**¿Te llamó molesta?**_

— _**Sí—**_ Chika suspiró con pesadez.

— _**¿Quieres que vaya por ti?**_

— _**No… al parecer viene hablando con mi pad—**_ un _"¡Chika, te hablé!"_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea _**—… Te escribo más tarde.**_

No pude responder, Chika colgó antes de que lo hiciera. Me dejé caer en la cama, preocupada.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, al mirar el nombre del contacto, la frase "Cada quien tiene su propia tormenta en qué navegar" llegó a mi mente.

— _**Habla Kanan.**_

— _**Kanan, fui a buscarte esta tarde y no te encontré, ¿dónde estabas?**_

— _**Buenas noches madre—**_ respondí antes de comenzar la habitual plática de bien y mal con la mujer que me había dado la vida, y que ahora, sólo buscaba la manera de quitármela y ajustarla a lo que ella creía correcto.

Chika no me escribió más tarde.

* * *

 **Chika.**

Ese fin de semana había sido lo que necesitaba para volver a ser yo, o al menos un poco. Mis hermanas me llenaban de una alegría que no sabía describir, era como si me jalaran de ese risco en el que yo ya estaba lista a dejarme caer, mirar sus ojos llenos de emoción y felicidad, y que esa emoción y felicidad fuera por mí, era mágico, era precioso, era mi gran tesoro.

Sin embargo, nada es gratis, y cada que mis hermanas venían, mi madre ajustaba un poco más la correa de responsabilidades que estrujaba mi cuello todos los días. Si tenía que hacer algo perfecto, ahora tenía que ser perfecto al cuadrado, aumentando la potencia cada vez más, hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podía mirar a la izquierda sin que me reclamara que tenía que mirar a la derecha. Mis modales tenían que ser impecables, la forma en que respondía a ella tenía que era perfecta, casi magna, la forma en que me peinaba debía ser adecuada a sus estándares, y no podía vestirme como me gustaría.

Tenía que dar un buen ejemplo.

Pero no para mis hermanas.

Tenía que dar un excelente ejemplo de que mi madre podía hacerse cargo de una chica problema como yo, tenía que demostrarle a mi padre que ella había hecho lo que él no había podido.

Estaba hablando con Kanan, cuando mi madre llegó y me llamó. No podía decirle que me esperara, así que me despedí y colgué. A juzgar por cómo estaba, seguro estaba hablando con mi padre de cualquier cosa relacionada a mí o a su proceso de divorcio, el cual, estaba retrasado porque mi padre no movía ni un dedo para acelerar el proceso, a pesar de ya tener otra familia.

— Mamá…— toqué la puerta para entrar.

— _**¡Ah! Aquí está Chika—**_ me hizo una seña para que avanzara frente a ella, puso el altavoz y la voz de mi padre se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _**Ya te dije que no tienes por qué meterla—**_ parecía cansado y algo nervioso.

— Chika, ¿te he dicho que quiero regresar con tu padre? — me preguntó.

— ¿Eh…? N-No…

— _**Chitose, estoy hablando en serio.**_

— _**¿Entonces por qué tu señora me reclama que quiero algo contigo?**_

— _**A ver, señora Chitose, yo no le reclamé, simplemente le dije que la salud de MI pareja era mi asunto.**_

— _**¿Le he hablado a usted?**_

— _**Está hablando con mi pareja, me concierne igual.**_

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? — mi madre me miró, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido, no sabía lo que había ocurrido para que llegaran a tener esa plática, no sabía qué decir, y cuando mi madre puso el teléfono en mis manos, mi mente se puso en blanco.

— Y-Yo… ¿q-qué digo?

— Dile que está mal.

— _**Chika, hija, no tienes por qué meterte.**_

— Hi-Hija…— esas palabras me hicieron flaquear, recordé algo que había querido olvidar desde el día en que mi padre me había desconocido como hija.

Y eso es…

— Chika— que a pesar de todo, lo quería.

— _**Hermosa, la pelea de tus padres no es tu asunto, tranquila—**_ pero también quería a mi madre.

— _**T-Tampoco es asunto de usted—**_ respondí.

— _**Pequeña—**_ la voz de la mujer era tranquila, cosa que pareció descolocar más a mi madre _**—, tú y yo podemos hablar de esto después.**_

— _**Ella no va a hablar contigo, dile Chika, dile que no quieres hablar con ella.**_

— _**¿No podrías dejarla hablar por sí misma?**_

— _**¡Chika! —**_ podía ver una impotencia que no entendía en los ojos de mi madre, eso me llenó el pecho del mismo sentimiento, pero no entendía nada, me sentía como una idiota por no saber qué era lo que mi madre esperaba de mí.

— N-No sé…— _"No sé qué decir",_ completé en mi mente.

— Olvídalo— la decepción y las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de la frágil mujer delante de mí — Vete a tu habitación— colgó la llamada.

Inútil…

Soy una inútil…

— M-Mamá yo…

— Te dije que te fueras.

— Pero sólamente…

— ¿Sólamente qué? — posó su dolida mirada en mí — Te he visto defender a Mito y Shima con tanta pasión y poder, te he visto tomar tu punto de vista y exponerlo con tanta elocuencia… ¿Por qué no podías hacer lo mismo por mí en este momento? — las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Amenazaron con salir de los míos, pero no se los permití… no podía llorar… no cuando había sido yo la que había fallado — Te necesitaba Chika… Sólo por esta vez… Te necesitaba…

— M-Mamá…

— Vete.

— Le diré… les diré que te dejen en paz… lo haré.

— Ya no va a servir de nada, vete a tu habitación, no quiero vert… no quiero ver a nadie…

— No quieres verme— completé por ella.

— No, yo sólo…

— Me iré.

Caminé fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Podía escuchar a mi madre llorar… y yo… a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, dejé salir mi llanto también.

Fui a la cocina a tomar agua al cabo de un rato, la escuché hablar entre hipidos, al parecer, seguía discutiendo con mi padre.

— _**Tú ganas, al final, siempre soy yo la villana, siempre soy yo a quien le salen las cosas mal, siempre soy yo quien se equivoca…**_

Era mi culpa.

El nudo en mi garganta era tan fuerte, que sentí que las cuerdas vocales se estrujaban. Regresé a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo en mis manos… No podía cortar mi garganta o mis venas, había acordado que no moriría en un lugar donde pudieran encontrarme, pero no tenía dinero para el transporte, mucho menos podría salir sin que ella lo notara… y mis hermanas habían quedado en venir la siguiente semana…

Shima tenía un proyecto de dibujo y me había pedido ayuda…

" _El dolor y la muerte se multiplican si lo permites, seguramente sólo estás triste por ahora"_ , eso decía una de las canciones que solía escuchar.

Pero… ¿cómo desahogar toda esa impotencia? No podía gritar, no podía golpear la pared de nuevo, eso también podría escucharlo mi madre. Apreté mis dientes, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y me dolía la cabeza, tomé el cuchillo e intenté abrir mi piel, una, dos, tres veces, pasé el filo una y otra vez, pero mi piel era gruesa, y no se abría con facilidad, finalmente usé la punta y vi el rojo de la sangre seguir la hoja afilada del cuchillo. Una herida menor, apenas había logrado herirme un poco, pero eso fue suficiente para medir la fuerza que necesitaba y continuar, de cualquier manera, si lo hacía excesivamente fuerte y terminaba abriéndome completamente el brazo, sería un accidente. Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Aún no.

Ocho heridas, pude contarlas una a una, pero al fin, el dolor se había ido un poco, y un ligero ardor envolvía mi brazo. Los cortes en vertical me saludaban de nuevo, hacía mucho que no los veía, parecía una maldición, una de la que no podía escapar, o quizá, una de la que no quería escapar, no lo sabía.

Sólo me importaba que funcionara.

Y aunque fue momentáneo, pude desahogar todo lo que sentía.

" _Eres una chica realmente noble y linda"_

Las palabras de You llegaron a mi mente.

¿Era noble y lindo haberle fallado a mi madre cuando más me necesitaba?

¿Era noble y lindo haberme hecho esto?

¿Era noble y lindo desear desaparecer sin dejar rastro?

¿En verdad lo era?

— No lo soy— cerré mis ojos con fuerza — ¡No lo soy, maldita sea! — grité en silencio, procurando que mi mente gritara y mis labios se movieran, mientras mi voz se mantenía callada.

Sentí a mi perro sentarse a mi lado, pero no voltee a verlo… Yo tampoco quería ver a nadie.

* * *

— Chika, hija— la voz de mi madre me despertó —, ¿dormiste en la cocina? Shiitake, ¿qué haces aquí tú también? — parecía preocupada.

— ¿Uh…? — miré a mi alrededor, sí, al parecer lo había hecho.

— Levántate— me ayudó a pararme, sentí la sal de sus manos escocer con las heridas de mi brazo, pero no dije nada.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— Acabo de salir de bañarme, ve a dormir un poco, te dejaré el desayuno listo, haré tu desayuno favorito.

— Gracias…— expiación, de nuevo.

Comencé a avanzar a mi habitación, seguida por mi perro, procurando llevar mi brazo herido por delante. No, no lo hacía para llamar la atención, así que no deseaba que nadie lo notara, ya que al mismo tiempo, me sentía derrotada por mí misma. Débil.

— Chika, ¿no estás lastimada? Había un cuchillo detrás de ti, ¿cómo llegó ahí?

Miré las rojas e inflamadas heridas en mi brazo izquierdo, después, dirigí mi mirada a la pared donde solía escribir frases de canciones o pensamientos.

" _¿Puedo alardear sobre mis problemas?, ¿Vas a escuchar hasta el final?"_

— No… no estoy lastimada— _"¿Cómo te puedo decir lo que ocurre dentro de mí? Intento otra vez mentirte y reír"_ —. Seguro se cayó.

— Descansa hija.

— Sí.

— Chika— la voz de mi madre me detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Dime.

— Ayer— volví mi vista a ella, titubeó —… Te quiero, Chika.

— Yo también te quiero mamá— continué mi camino y cerré la puerta. Me tumbé en la cama, sentí a Shiitake acomodarse a mi lado, y dejé que el cansancio que sentía se apoderara de mí.

* * *

La alarma de mi celular me despertó, mis ojos ardían, también las heridas de mi brazo.

Salí de mi habitación y noté un vaso de jugo de naranja con un sándwich de jamón y queso en la mesa. Pasé al baño y me miré en el espejo, mi rostro daba pena, tenía la cara hinchada y se notaba que había tenido un momento terrible…

— Esto no es nada— me dije —. Hay gente que lo pasa peor que tú.

Esa gente debía estar en el infierno.

Me recosté de nuevo, esta vez poniendo hielo en mi rostro, esperando que eso bajara la hinchazón. En algún momento me quedé dormida y cuando reaccioné, eran las dos de la tarde.

Perdida mi primera hora de clase, y posiblemente también la segunda y la tercera en lo que me daba un baño, comía y me ponía en camino. Shiitake seguía dormido, así que decidí moverme con cuidado de mi cama.

Doce mensajes de Kanan y cinco llamadas.

Treinta y dos mensajes de Mari y veinte llamadas.

Un mensaje de Shima.

Tres mensajes de Mito.

Cuatro mensajes de You.

 **You Watanabe (última vez, 13:45 pm)**

 **Hola Chika, sé que te veré en la preparatoria, así que no sé para qué te mando mensaje… O bueno, sí, ayer hice un poco de curry con mi padre y me preguntaba si querrías.**

 **¿Estás ocupada? No me digas que sigues dormida xD**

 **No te he visto, ¿estás bien? Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.**

— Otra persona que entra en mi vida sin avisar— dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello.

Respondí rápidamente mientras comía.

 **Chika Takami (en línea)**

 **Hola You. Bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde, así que quizá llegue para la tercera o cuarta hora. Gracias por preocuparte.**

— Preocuparse eh— Shiitake me miró cuando dije esto, sus ojos parecían cansados también. Lo llamé a mi lado y cuando estuvo junto a mí, lamió mi mano izquierda, sólo para subir después a las heridas que me había hecho el día anterior, él me había visto en todo momento, pero yo no estaba en labor de notarlo—… Lamento preocuparte a ti también, pequeño— lo abracé, y a pesar de que él no podía hablar ni regresarme el gesto, sentí su comprensión en el calor que me brindó su cuerpo y en el ligero quejido que dejó salir.


	7. Capítulo 7: Las mangas largas no bastan

**Sí, ya volví, aunque no sé si traiga actualización proximamente o un one shot, ¿alguien ha leído KotoKanan alguna vez?, ¿No? Bueno, si es así, pásenlo xD**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, tengo un shingo de frío XD.**

 **Ah! No, sí tengo algo que decir.**

 **No es para todos, simplemente es una especie de aviso para aquellos a los que les JODE TAAANTO que tenga a Chika en todas mis historias o que escriba de crack ships o cualquier ship que no les agrade a esas personas.**

 **Digo, se ve que Chika es uno de los personajes, ahí está, ¡aparece como principal en el summary! Evitemos malos ratos, a ustedes y a mí, deben saber que Chika es mi waifu, mi best girl, mi Diosa Mikan, mi niña bonita hermosa mandarinesca, así que SÍ O SÍ va a estar en TODOS, TODOS mis fics, porque puedo y porque quiero. Si a alguien le causa algún problema, bueno, lo siento, hay muchos fickers que no usan a Chika, ahí encontrarán un lugar, pero aquí, aquí se ama a todas las chicas de Love Live y a todos los ships, ¿tan difícil es simplemente alejarse de algo que no te gusta sin antes insultar o poner cosas que nada que ver?, así que, se pueden llevar su arena a otro lugar.**

 **Ya, ahora, volviendo a los buenos y maduros lectores, muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen personas como ustedes en los fandoms.**

 **Ahora sí, respondo reviews:**

 ***N0MBR3:** _Ahh tranquilo, tranquilo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias! En serio te veo casi siempre que publico, es algo que aprecio mucho. Bueno sí, las autolesiones son algo serio, muchas veces se piensa que mientras sólo le pase a uno y no a los demás está bien, pero no se dan cuenta de que eso va más allá, y que están atadas a los demás por el cariño y las relaciones que han forjado. Ya Chika lo comprenderá, se vienen cosas grandes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***KBMasterD:** _"Miercoles por la tarde", con tu permiso, me quedaré con esa frase para alguno de mis fics xD, muchas gracias! Ahh bueno, sí, habrá veces en que la vida es tan dulce, y después te dice "surprise motherfuckr!" y te planta un zarpaso en la cara, lo importante es salir adelante. La depresión es un aaaaamplio tema, hay tantos libros, he tenido que leerme algunos para poder externar mejor las emociones de Chika, espero estar haciéndolo bien. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Blacknao:** _Awww gracias : ' 3 siempre me hace feliz ver nuevas personas comentando, gracias por hacerme saber lo que la historia te hace pensar y/o sentir. Ojalá sigas disfrutándola. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo! Pd. KanaRiko for the win! Alguna vez traeré algo de ellas uwu._

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Hahaha lo sientooo, bueno, ahora que ya lo sé no se me va a olvidar, espero xD, tengo memoria de panda, de repente olvido hasta cómo levantarme. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Nee chan! Ahh se vienen cosillas con You y Mari muy canijas también, ahora sí que, sólo puedo pedirte que lear y aguantes, que ya sé que tienes muchas cosas con las que llorar en estos días, pero mucho animo!, sabes que ahí estamos, tal como lo dijo Kanan (ya verás por qué), estoy contigo uwu. Dejando las cosas personales de lado xD, sí, en algún momento veremos el lado de You y Mari, pero más adelantito, por ahora, seguiremos con el delfín (alias, la pescada, apodo de un lector xD) y la mandarina. Ahh... Créeme que a mi también me hace llorar lo de Chika, ya entiendes xD. Espero te guste el capítulo! Gracias por leer TwT - te debo tu review, la iré a poner antes de que se me olvide xD -_

 **Ahora sí, sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡que tengan una buena mitad de semana!**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **"Las mangas largas no bastan"**

* * *

 **Chika.**

Me subí en el autobús que me llevaría a mi destino, me senté en uno de los asientos traseros y cerré los ojos, mientras dejaba que la música de mis audífonos consolara un poco mi corazón. Esa canción, la de la frase… Gumi me cantaba intentando hacerme ver que todo iba a pasar, y sí, iba a pasar, pero… ¿qué pasaría con las cicatrices que me quedaban? Al final eso era lo que dolía más y tardarían en sanar. Eso también pasaría, pero entonces llegaría algo más a hacerme mierda y entonces… ¿de qué servía?

La voz de Gumi dejó paso a la de Katelyn Tarver, una buena canción, mal momento, aunque ciertamente cantar sobre lo que siento, algo que otra persona puede entender y lo hizo canción para que alguien como yo pueda auto compadecerse, o algo así, no me hacía sentir tan sola… Había cosas peores… Había cosas peores. Abrí los labios y seguí la canción: _"Si esto no es bueno para mí, bueno, no quiero saberlo. Sólo déjame parar de intentarlo, sólo déjame parar de pelear, no quiero tus buenos consejos o las razones por las cuales estoy bien…"_

Si le dices eso a una persona que intenta ayudarte, quizá se moleste contigo, y probablemente a ti te importe un carajo… Pero yo no podría decirle eso a Kanan y a Mari, al contrario de esas personas que tienen la valentía para hacer lo que desean con su vida, yo aún deseo ser ayudada, incluso si yo misma soy quien tiene que hacerlo, quiero ser querida y quiero poder mirar la vida diferente a como lo hago ahora, pero no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. El psicólogo, los retiros espirituales, los libros motivacionales o convivir con personas "sanas" no era la respuesta, al menos no lo había sido para mí.

Entre mis pensamientos, logré ver mi parada. Esperé a que el autobús se detuviera y bajé; tal como pensaba, estaba llegando para la tercera hora de clases, corrí hasta la entrada de mi escuela y me dirigí a la cafetería, el profesor no me dejaría pasar en mitad de la hora de cualquier manera. Saqué mi celular y comencé a jugar en el evento de _Muse_ del _School Idol Festival_ , esta vez la SR era de Nozomi, y no podía perderla de ninguna manera.

Estaba por obtener mi primer _full combo_ en _"Beat in Angel"_ , cuando sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos y hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Mi _full combo_!

— ¿Tu qué?

— Ah… Hola… You.

— Luces decepcionada de alguna forma— quitó sus manos de mi cara y yo mantuve mi posición, ella estaba mirando hacia abajo de igual manera.

— Perdí mi _full combo_.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Tener todas las notas perb…perfectas o casi perfectas en una c-canción.

— ¿Lo de la pantalla?

— Sí— volví mi vista al móvil, You se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo?

— Um, claro… d-deja lo pongo… en _easy_.

— ¿Dudas de mi capacidad? — hizo un puchero mientras apretaba mi brazo, lo quité con cierta brusquedad, las heridas eran recientes, y ahora dolían como el infierno.

— No, sólo que es muy… difícil— You me miró por unos segundos, después, volvió a sonreír y se juntó un poco más a mí.

— Déjalo en donde estás tú, si no puedo, lo bajas.

— Estoy en el último nivel de dificultad.

— Está bien, dámelo— You extendió su mano y sonrió. Esta chica está loca…

— Bueno, sólo tienes que tocar los c-círculos, los que aparezcan con una línea en medio los tienes que tocar al mismo tiempo, los que aparezcan con… con un camino de luz detrás de ellos los debes mantener presionados, y los que tienen una flecha se, um, se deslizan hacia donde indique esa flecha— le cedí mi móvil, se acomodó junto a mí y seleccionó _"Soldier Game"_. De verdad, ella está loca, no he logrado pasarla en full combo, ni hablar de jugarla así cuando empecé, odio esas notas _slide._

La canción comenzó y vi sus dedos moverse con torpeza sobre la pantalla, mientras intentaba alcanzar las notas antes de que llegaran los círculos, al final sólo se quedó viendo la pantalla hasta que Nozomi le animó a seguir intentándolo.

— ¿En serio puedes jugar esto? — me preguntó mientras me devolvía el móvil.

— Sí, aunque tamb… tampoco me fui a _master_ a la primera— mentira, sí lo había hecho, aunque sólo había sido para ver la rapidez.

— Es difícil, quizá otro día lo intente, me ha mareado.

— ¡Chika! — la voz de Kanan nos sacó de nuestra conversación — ¡Pequeña mocosa! — rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y me despeinó con energía — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— Te ves terrible— después de que Kanan parara de casi asfixiarme, Mari tomó mis mejillas y me hizo elevar mi rostro hacia ella —, ¿no dormiste bien?

— Parecen una familia— soltó You, mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa.

— Aw sí— Mari me abrazó, asfixiándome de nuevo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de oxígeno?

— ¿Familia? — Kanan enarcó una ceja.

— Sí— You comenzó a enumerar —, parecen sus madres, siempre las veo detrás de Chika, y a veces Chika puede ser infantil.

— ¿Eh? — ¿infantil? Claro que no. Quizá un poco…

— Oh…— Kanan dirigió su mirada a las personas alrededor, me hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, quiero decir, sabía que tenía miedo de cómo la gente a su alrededor reaccionara, pero también sabía que mi amiga podía con ello.

— _Well_ , ¿todo está bien? — preguntó Mari.

— ¿Con qué?

— _Your mom…_

— Ah— una ligera punzada de culpa me recorrió —… Sí, lo está.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo, sólo por cualquier cosa— me dijo Kanan, volviendo a su habitual yo.

— Todo está bien, no tienen que preocuparse— realmente quería decirles lo mal que me sentía, quería gritar con alguien todo el dolor que había en mi interior, pero, en cambio, negué cualquier imprevisto y simplemente me dediqué a preguntar acerca de las clases que había perdido. ¿Orgullo? Era posible.

— Nos tomamos la libertad de apuntarte en nuestro equipo de proyecto de aula— dijo Kanan.

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer una exposición de países, nos ha tocado México, también hay que hacer una maqueta de algo que nos haya llamado la atención de la cultura, sea una zona arqueológica, un monumento o algo por el estilo.

— Ah, entiendo… Bueno, ¿cuánto tenemos para hacerlo?

— Hasta el final de la primera evaluación, o sea, como tres meses, así que tendremos que hacerlo en grande— respondió Mari.

— ¿Y sólo somos nosotras tres?

— No, yo también estoy con ustedes, somos cuatro— You hizo un saludo militar.

— Bien, entonces… ¿ahora?

— Ahora tenemos que volver a clases, vayamos.

— Ah, cierto— tomé mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro, atravesándola en mi pecho.

— Chika.

— ¿Mm?

— No estás bien, ¿o sí? Te lastimó…

— ¿De qué hablas? — en verdad no entendía su pregunta.

— Tu brazo— tomó mi muñeca, pero yo volví a apartar mi mano de ella.

— Te he dicho qb… que no es nada.

You me miró con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que la veía molesta. Se adelantó al salón, pasando por el lado de Kanan, quien volteó a verme con la duda escrita en su rostro; me encogí de hombros, queriendo mostrarme indiferente a la reacción de You… Y aunque me preocupaba que se enojara conmigo, había algo en mi interior que me decía que era mejor si se alejaba por ella misma, antes de que yo hiciera algo que la lastimara.

Como a mi madre, como a mis hermanas… como a mí.

Entré en el salón y me senté, mirando la paleta de mi banca. Las cosas podían cambiar tanto en cuestión de minutos, era extraño, pero así era la vida.

— ¿Qué pasó con You? — me preguntó Kanan, haciendo que alzara la mirada.

— Nada.

— No voy a creerme eso.

— Se molestó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cree que no quiero decirle si es que pasó algo o no.

— ¿Y pasó?

— Si pasó algo, no es de su incumbencia, no le he pedido su ayuda en ningún momento.

— No se trata de pedirla— me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —, no seas tonta.

— Sabes que no soy de quienes van contando a todo el mundo lo que ocurre en su vida privada.

— Pero You no es todo el mundo, es You, y está preocupada por ti, a decir verdad, no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que entraste.

— ¿Eh? — estaba a punto de voltear, pero Kanan puso su mano en mi cabeza.

— Seguro más tarde podrán hablar, tenemos que ir a las salas de estudio en la última hora para comenzar con el proyecto del aula.

— ¿Y qué se supone que le diga?

— No lo sé, sólo trata de no ser tan agresiva con todos los que se acercan a ti.

— No es como si quisiera serlo.

— Bueno, esa actitud de "déjame en paz" que llevas, puede lastimar a muchas personas.

— Pero yo no les he pedido…

— Ahí vas de nuevo.

— Sólo déjame— recargué mis brazos en la banca y hundí mi cara en el hueco.

— ¿Ya ves? — Kanan posó su mano en mi brazo, afortunadamente, no poniendo la suficiente fuerza.

— Kanan, no sé hacer esto.

— No se trata de que sepas hacerlo o que lo hayas pedido, sólo deja que pase, si You fuera una mala persona, yo sería la primera en querer alejarla, pero ha mostrado ser alguien genuinamente buena, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba cuando vio que no llegabas…— la profesora entró en el salón de clase, así que nuestra plática se vio interrumpida por ella, hablando de la guerra fría.

— Angustiada…— si eso era verdad, posiblemente hubiera herido sus sentimientos.

" _Tonta Chika…"_ , pensé.

* * *

No solía disculparme con las personas, pero… sentía que tenía que hacerlo en esos momentos. Kanan tenía razón, You no parecía una mala persona, sólo era demasiado entrometida… ¿por qué? No, mejor dicho, ¿por qué yo? Había muchas personas en el salón de clases con cara de "quiero morirme", otros enseñaban las marcas de sus autolesiones casi con orgullo, otros lloraban en una esquina del aula de vez en cuando, pero sus amigos siempre lograban calmarlos. Yo no podía ser así, aunque quisiera, algo me lo impedía, quizá aquella voz en mi cabeza que me repetía que, si me rompía, rompería toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

Miré al asiento de You, tal como había dicho Kanan, ella me estaba mirando, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron, desvió la mirada a la puerta.

— ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

— _Are you okay honey?_

— Sí.

— Pareces preocupada.

— Sólo un poco.

— Se peleó con You.

— _Oh my!_

— Yo no lo llamaría una pelea, de hecho, no le dije nada.

— Quizá fue eso.

— Espera a la última hora, podrás hacerlo, por lo pronto, piensa en lo que le dirás.

Pensar en qué decir…

" _Hey, lamento no haberte dicho lo que me pasaba"_.

¿Y qué le diré cuando me pregunte qué es lo que me pasaba?

" _Pelee con mi madre"_.

¿Y si me preguntaba por qué?

" _Soy una inútil que no pudo protegerla cuando más me necesitaba"_.

Aunque eso suena un poco lamentable.

" _Tuvimos un desacuerdo"_.

Quizá eso sea bueno, y espero que no me pregunte nada más… No podría contar nada más.

Una de las muchas cosas que odio de mí es que, cuando descubren lo que siento, me suelto a llorar cuando intentan hablar de esas cosas conmigo; a pesar de que mis defensas son fuertes, también son muy débiles. Sólo necesito que no sepan nada de mí.

— Mari va a ir con You a pedir el permiso para la sala de estudio— me dijo Kanan.

— Bien…

— ¿Has pensado en lo que dirás?

— Un poco.

— You no es la única que notó que te ves terrible.

— ¿Eh?

— Te vimos entrar, sólo Mari y yo, tu rostro parecía muy triste, pero You se adelantó contigo, así que decidimos dejarlas hablar.

— Entiendo…

— ¿Qué pasó? — dudé un poco, si hablaba con Kanan de lo que ocurría, era posible que las lágrimas volvieran a mi rostro, pero… debía ser capaz de controlarlas — No hay nadie más aquí, y si viene Mari, no preguntará.

—… Mi madre ayer habló con mi padre… la otra señora, su pareja, estaba ahí también— suspiré profundamente, iba bien, no lloraría —. Mi madre me pidió que le dijera algo, pero no sabía qué… todo fue tan rápido… yo… si ella me hubiera dicho lo que quería… ¡Entonces yo…! — me detuve y respiré de nuevo, carraspeando — Yo la habría ayudado, la habría defendido… pero… soy una estúpida, no pude decir nada… Y mi padre… mi padre… me llamó "hija" … Y yo no pude decir más… Soy tan débil— susurré, más para mí misma que para que mi amiga lo escuchara. Volví a inhalar y exhalar, sentí a Kanan acercarse, pero me alejé ligeramente —. No me abraces… no quiero llorar… no aquí.

— Ya veo— sentí su mano en mi cabeza —. No te entendí del todo, supongo que tú tampoco entiendes lo que pasó— me despeinó un poco —, pero no te culpes por algo que a cualquiera podría haberle pasado— nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirando la gente pasar por la cancha de fútbol americano —. Chika…

— Mande…

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué co… sa? — no pude reaccionar a tiempo, Kanan tomó mi brazo y subió la manga de mi sudadera.

— Esto.

— _Holy shit…!_ — Mari había llegado a nuestro lado en algún momento. Quité mi brazo y lo pegué a mi pecho, bajé mi manga junto a mi mirada… Joder, Kanan…

— Mari…— al parecer mi amiga tampoco se esperaba que Mari ya estuviera con nosotras.

— Chika— se arrodilló frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas —… ¿Qué te hiciste? — no respondí, pero escuchar su voz quebrada hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco, sentí el nudo en mi garganta casi inmediatamente — _Damn it Chika!_ — se abalanzó contra mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que ambas cayéramos al pasto — ¡No hagas eso nunca más! _You_ … _idiot!_

— Mari…— sentí mis ojos humedecerse también, ¡mierda! No quería llorar, no quería romperme en la escuela, pero ahí estaba yo, aferrada a su cintura, llorando en su hombro mientras ella lloraba en el mío.

Kanan se limitó a sentarse y observarnos, había algo raro en su mirada, quizá también eran lágrimas, ella era igual de cabeza dura que yo.

Decidí cerrar los ojos, no deseaba mirar a las personas que pasaran por ese lugar y nos miraran de cualquier forma, si me había quebrado en ese momento, prefería no saber quién, aparte de Mari y Kanan, lo había visto.

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— ¿Chika no les ha respondido? — nos preguntó You mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado.

— Aun no, pero debe estar bien.

" _Espero que esté bien"_ , pensé. La voz de la madre de Chika sonaba realmente molesta el día anterior, eso, sumado a la ausencia de mi amiga, hacía que me preocupara. Estaba a punto de tomar mis cosas para ir a su casa, cuando You sacó su celular después de un tintineo.

— ¡Es Chika! — la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue contagiada a Mari y a mí — Dice… "Se me hizo un poco tarde, así que quizá llegue para la tercera o cuarta hora. Gracias por preocuparte"— mi celular también sonó, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

— Ah, a mí también me acaba de responder.

— _Same to me_ — miré la pantalla de mi celular, el mensaje era corto, pero era justo lo que Chika sabía que me preocupaba.

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Perdón si ayer ya no te respondí, ya voy en camino, las veo más tarde. Te quiero.**

El de Mari decía más o menos lo mismo, sólo era un "estoy bien, tranquila, las veré en la escuela".

— Parece que te preocupa mucho Chika— dijo Mari, mirando a You con atención.

— Sí… me preocupa.

— ¿La conocías ya? — era un buen momento para indagar acerca de You, podía verse amable, pero prefería cuidar un poco más a mi amiga.

— No, es la primera vez que le hablo, pero ya la había conocido en la semana de introducción de la preparatoria, no vino la semana completa, pero cuando venía, ayudaba a todos los que se lo pedían, parecía que no le importaba hacerlo, así que pensé que sería una persona muy agradable, aunque no hablaba mucho.

— Entiendo, bueno, tenle paciencia si es que quieres ser su amiga, como habrás visto, es algo difícil de tratar.

— Sólo un poco— sonrió, animada.

Bueno, no parecía mentir, y yo vaya que tenía un olfato agudo para los mentirosos… Pues yo era una profesional en el mismo ramo.

— Ánimo— dijo Mari, mientras sacaba una bolsa de gomitas de su chaleco y nos la ofrecía.

* * *

— Parece que You se nos ha adelantado— Mari señaló con la barbilla al lugar donde Chika y You estaban hablando. Ahora que podía verlas de lejos, la peligrisácea parecía tan cercana a Chika, casi como si fuera natural para ellas dos estar juntas, pero aun podía distinguir esa reticencia en mi amiga de cabello mandarina —. Se ven lindas, casi parecen novias.

— ¿En serio? — enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Será que estamos viendo el nacimiento de un amor?

— No lo sé, soy mala con esas cosas.

— No me cabe duda— Mari estiró el cuello, mostrándose ofendida.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, es que… ¡es obvio que algo especial pasa ahí! Eres una densa.

— Ya, ya… lo sé.

— ¿Nos acercamos o esperamos?

— Esperemos, si lo que dices es cierto, quizá no debamos aparecernos hasta en un rato.

— _Fine… so?_

— No lo sé… ¿ya pensaste en dónde iremos a hacer el trabajo en la última hora?

— ¿En el kiosko de información?

— La red es lenta.

— ¿La sala del siglo XXI?

— Los programadores no nos dejarán tener una reunión ahí.

— ¿La sala de pc de la escuela?

— Mucha gente, además, traigo mi laptop, podemos usar la red de las salas de estudio— propuse.

— Entonces hay que ir en el receso a pedirla.

— Bueno… ah, no queda mucho para que la siguiente hora comience, quizá ya podamos ir con ellas.

— Vale— Mari tomó mi mano y comenzó a avanzar a las mesas de la cafetería.

— ¡Chika! — solté ligeramente la mano de Mari, estaba bien que estuviéramos así, pero no delante de media preparatoria — ¡Pequeña mocosa! — rodeé el cuello de Chika mientras la despeinaba — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien— mentira, lo sabía perfectamente.

— Te ves terrible— fue el turno de Mari para saludar a Chika, y no tardó en notar lo mismo que yo, esas ojeras y el rostro ligeramente hinchado de mi amiga —, ¿no dormiste bien?

— Parecen una familia— esa frase me descolocó un poco…

— Aw sí— ¿por qué Mari lo aceptaba sin más? Miré alrededor, nadie nos miraba, pero sentía los ojos acusadores de alguien, escondido entre la gente. Quien fuera… era suficiente para ponerme incómoda.

— ¿Familia?

— Sí— ¿y cómo You podía decirlo con tanta calma? —, parecen sus madres, siempre las veo detrás de Chika, y a veces Chika puede ser infantil.

— ¿Eh?

— Oh…— fruncí el ceño, volví mi vista alrededor. Una parte de mi quería estar bien con ello, pero la otra deseaba que nadie hubiera escuchado a You.

— _Well_ , ¿todo está bien? — abrí mis labios, pero vi que Mari no me hablaba a mí, así que guardé mi respuesta. De cualquier manera, iba a mentir; no, no estaba bien, no deseaba que nadie, más que las personas necesarias, supieran de mi orientación sexual.

— ¿Con qué? — Chika parecía cansada.

— _Your mom…_

— Ah… Sí, lo está— mentira, de nuevo.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo, sólo por cualquier cosa— esa era mi forma de decirle que, no importaba qué hubiera pasado, siempre estaría para ayudarla y escucharla.

— Todo está bien, no tienen que preocuparse— la sentí titubear un momento, pero no era tiempo de presionar, más tarde, quizá, cuando sólo estuviéramos ella y yo—, ¿ocurrió algo importante en las clases?

— Nos tomamos la libertad de apuntarte en nuestro equipo de proyecto de aula— le informé.

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer una exposición de países, nos ha tocado México, también hay que hacer una maqueta de algo que nos haya llamado la atención de la cultura, sea una zona arqueológica, un monumento o algo por el estilo— rememoré, iba a ser un show hacer todo.

— Ah, entiendo… Bueno, ¿cuánto tenemos para hacerlo?

— Hasta el final de la primera evaluación, o sea, como tres meses, así que tendremos que hacerlo en grande.

— ¿Y sólo somos nosotras tres?

— No, yo también estoy con ustedes, somos cuatro— You hizo un saludo militar.

— Bien, entonces… ¿ahora?

— Ahora tenemos que volver a clases, vayamos— comencé a caminar y Mari me siguió.

— ¿Te molestó lo que dijo You? — no parecía una pregunta, más bien, una afirmación.

— No.

— ¿Entonces? No me digas que te hace sentir miserable el que yo pueda ser tu esposa— Mari puso sus manos en su rostro, fingiendo llorar.

— No juegues con esas cosas— respondí, más cortante de lo que me hubiera gustado sonar. Mari se destapó la cara y me miró con severidad.

— No tienes que sentir pena por quién eres, nadie pide que le gusten las chicas o los chicos, simplemente pasa.

— Eso mismo dicen cuando comienzan a marginar a una persona o cuando matan a alguien por ser diferente… "simplemente pasó".

— Yo no te haría daño.

— … Lo sé…

— Y espero no vuelvas a poner esa cara de incomodidad cuando te planteen ser mi pareja, hiere mi orgullo como mujer.

— ¿Qué orgullo?

— Cualquiera sentiría feo que lo negaran como pareja, aun sin serlo, así parece que no soy bonita para ti.

— … Eres bonita.

— ¿Mm?

— Ya lo dije— sentí la sangre agolparse en mi rostro.

— No te escuché, ¿qué dijiste de mi divino ser?

— No voy a decirlo de nuevo— Mari me iba a responder, cuando miramos a You adelantarse al salón.

— _What?_

— Sigamos hasta llegar— suspiré, ¿ahora qué pasó Chika?

Llegamos al salón de clases, You no dejaba de mirar a mi amiga de ojos rojizos, casi como si quisiera pararse y hablar con ella. Esas dos eran una cosa especial.

— Quizá pelearon— dijo Mari.

— Sí…

— Tú ve con esa tonta y yo voy con la otra— ofreció.

— Cuánto cariño— sonreí.

— Así soy yo— Mari me guiñó el ojo y se levantó de su asiento. Y yo fui a obedecer las órdenes de mi generala.

* * *

— Ahora, repetiremos lo que hicimos hace rato.

— ¿Tú con You y yo con Chika?

— Sí, distraeré a You un rato y continuaré con nuestra plática mientras vamos a pedir la sala, y después las alcanzo en la cancha de fútbol americano… Estoy segura que podrás ayudar más a Chika sola de lo que podrías hacerlo conmigo ahí.

— Bien…

Al sonar la campana del descanso, Mari me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y salió con You.

— Vamos a comer algo— sonreí a Chika, ella no parecía traer comida, así que antes pasamos a la cafetería, pues, yo tampoco llevaba. Cosas de vivir sola.

— ¿Y Mari?

— Ah, ahora vuelve.

Avanzamos hasta las canchas de fútbol americano, no había muchas personas, perfecto si se quería tener un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Nos quedaremos por aquí?

— Sí, ven— nos sentamos en la parte donde la sombra ya había avanzado, y comenzamos a comer nuestros sándwiches en silencio. Chika no parecía querer decir algo, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué llevaba una sudadera en un día tan caluroso? Ella misma decía odiar el calor innecesario, y cuando llevaba manga larga en un día así, solía arremangarse, pero entonces…

Entonces…

Sí… podría ser.

— Mari va a ir con You a pedir el permiso para la sala de estudio— comencé a decir.

— Bien…— lucía desanimada. Quizá a ella le importaba más You de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que dirás?

— Un poco.

— You no es la única que notó que te ves terrible— dejé salir. Quería ver su reacción, y, tal como esperaba, la duda y el miedo se asomaron en sus ojos.

— ¿Eh?

— Te vimos entrar, sólo Mari y yo, tu rostro parecía muy triste, pero You se adelantó contigo, así que decidimos dejarlas hablar.

— Entiendo…

— ¿Qué pasó? — dije, en el tono más sereno que podía usar — No hay nadie más aquí, y si viene Mari, no preguntará— agregué, aunque sinceramente, esperaba que Mari no llegara antes de que pudiéramos arreglar o hablar las cosas, o era posible que volviera a encerrarse.

—… Mi madre ayer habló con mi padre… la otra señora, su pareja, estaba ahí también— suspiró, evitaba llorar, sí, podíamos ser igual de necias —. Mi madre me pidió que le dijera algo, pero no sabía qué… todo fue tan rápido… yo… si ella me hubiera dicho lo que quería… ¡Entonces yo…! — su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero se detuvo — Yo la habría ayudado, la habría defendido… pero… soy una estúpida, no pude decir nada… Y mi padre… mi padre… me llamó "hija" … Y yo no pude decir más— vi sus manos temblar, a decir verdad, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Me acerqué para darle un abrazo, pero ella se recorrió ligeramente—. No me abraces… no quiero llorar… no aquí.

— Ya veo— posé mi mano en su cabeza. Sabía lo mucho que Chika odiaba llorar, pero también sabía lo mucho que necesitaba sentir apoyo en esos momentos—. No te entendí del todo, supongo que tú tampoco entiendes lo que pasó, pero no te culpes por algo que a cualquiera podría haberle pasado— el silencio nació entre nosotras. Miré su brazo izquierdo, había evitado moverlo, incluso, las veces que se había pasado la mano por la cara, sólo había usado uno de sus brazos. Si tenía lastimado alguno, debía ser el izquierdo, sin mencionar que ella era diestra —. Chika…

— Mande…

— ¿Lo hiciste? — la vi crisparse, pero no le aceptaría una mentira más, le mostraría los hechos.

— ¿Qué co… sa? — antes de que dijera algo más, tomé su antebrazo y subí la manga de su sudadera. Ahí estaba, la piel rojiza, las heridas abiertas. Lo había hecho.

— Esto— le recriminé, intentando no regañarla. El tiempo me había mostrado que no era la forma en que ella entendería, pero aun no sabía cómo evitar que ella se lastimara.

— _Holy shit…!_ — salté ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Mari, por un momento, había olvidado que ella vendría. Chika me hizo soltar su brazo y volvió a cubrirlo.

— Mari…— no pude decir nada más, el rostro rojo de enojo y tristeza mezcladas me hizo quedarme muda. Y la verdad, no sabía qué podría decir, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

— Chika— se arrodilló frente a ella, las lágrimas ya bajaban de su rostro, y pude ver las defensas de mi amiga de ojos color carmín caer un poco —… ¿Qué te hiciste? — Mari tomó el brazo de Chika y volvió a subir la manga, su mano pareció querer tocar las heridas, pero en su lugar, la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ambas cayeran al pasto — _Damn it Chika!_ — nunca había escuchado a Mari llorar, era… triste, aunque sonara redundante, por un momento, también me dieron ganas de romper en llanto a mí, pero de nada servirían tres personas llorando de esa manera — ¡No hagas eso nunca más! _You_ … _idiot!_

— Mari…— Chika rodeó su cintura con fuerza y comenzó a llorar también. Bueno… después de todo, quizá nuestra nueva amiga sí era necesaria en esta ecuación.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, me alegraba que Chika se estuviera desahogando con Mari, pero… de alguna manera yo deseaba ser también abrazada de esa forma, tan desesperada por sentirse cercana a ella, como si fuera a perderla y eso no pudiera concebirlo. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero ahí estaba. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando aclarar mis ideas, miré a You a lo lejos, y, con la mirada, me preguntó qué era lo que ocurría, con un gesto, le pedí que no se acercara más, y comencé a avanzar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? — se veía preocupada.

— Es posible que lo sepas más tarde, pero por ahora, no preguntes, necesita desahogarse.

— Entiendo…

" _A mí también me gustaría entenderlo"_.

Quizá debería ser que… estaba celosa… quizá.

Era posible que fuera raro para mi ver a Chika ser cercana a alguien más que no fuera yo o sus hermanas, pero… No lo sabía, sólo no me entendía. Volví a acercarme junto a You cuando miré que ambas comenzaban a levantarse.

— ¡No estás sola, deja de empeñarte en pensar que es así! — Mari tomó las mejillas de Chika.

— P-Pero yo…

— ¡Pero nada! — volvió a abrazarla — ¡No quiero volver a saber que te haces algo así!, ¡No importa qué hora sea, si necesitas hablar, llámame! _I will be there for you!_

— Mari…— los ojos de Chika parecían confundidos, volteó a verme a mí y a You, bajó la mirada.

— _Please._

Me arrodillé a lado de Mari y puse una de mis manos en el cabello de Chika.

— Yo también estoy contigo— lo estoy… por favor, deja de lastimarte.

La chica de cabello gris me miraba, preocupada, confundida, dudando en si acercarse o no, yo sonreí y señalé con mi barbilla a Chika, dándole el permiso que pedía.

— Y-Yo no entiendo lo que ocurre— You abrazó a Chika por la espalda, rodeando su cuello —. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero… si a pesar de eso, puedo hablar ahora… también estoy para apoyarte.

Chika no apartaba la mirada del suelo, pero por los quejidos que escuchábamos, podía deducir que estaba llorando de nuevo, todas la abrazamos hasta que sentimos que el llanto había sido sosegado. No nos dijo nada, sólo nos sonrió débilmente, y sólo eso, ya había significado mil palabras.

Sí, ahora vaya que lucía terrible, pero parecía más tranquila, y eso me hacía feliz.

Entré en el baño para lavarme la cara… Rayos… A mí tampoco me gustaba llorar, pero… supongo que de vez en cuando no está mal.

— No está mal— susurré, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Yo también necesitaba valor, mis batallas aún no habían pasado, lo sabía… y eso de alguna forma me daba miedo: Tenía miedo de equivocarme y terminar alejando a todos de mí, a Chika, a Riko… a Mari…

Pero bueno… nadie llegó a ninguna parte sin dar un paso al frente. Sólo esperaba que ese paso no fuera el equivocado.


	8. Capítulo 8: Encuentros inesperados

**Hey! Vengo con actualización!**

 **Ah, no tengo mucho que decir, vamos empezando bien el año, así que a actualizar.**

 **Había intentado hacer mis capítulos de 5k, pero me di cuenta que termino más rápido con 4k (excepto en "Tallada en mármol", esa actualización viene con 5k y tantas), así que, es probable que vuelva a los 4k ahora que iré a la universidad, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Ahora, respondo reviews!**

 ***Fujisaki Naoko:** _Yo espero que mi historia te siga gustando, muchas gracias por comenzar a leer, me parece que es la primera vez que te veo, así que bienvenid a la sección de reviews! Hay jugo, galletas y tomates en caso de que no te guste el capítulo ( ? Espero te guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por esperar!_

 ***You-chan:** _Hahaha creo que podrás ver que Kanan es un poco, muy, despistada cuando se trata de los sentimientos, pero ya la veremos poner los pies en la tierra. Hey! Sí, creo que no te había visto por aquí, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarte otra historia y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, realmemente me anima mucho saber que hay gente que disfruta de lo que hago, así como yo disfruto escribiéndolo (aunque sufro con ustedes igual xD). Y bueno, ya verás cómo se desenvuelve todo, de momento, tendremos un nuevo problema acercándose!_

 ***N0MBRE:** _¿DiaMaru? Déjame decirte que tienes mucha cultura xD, aunque realmente a mi me gustan muchos ships, por eso escribo de todo lo que se me ocurre xD. Bueno, Chika necesita anteponerse a lo que esta cruel autora y la vida le están haciendo, aunque quizá falte aun para ese entonces, de momento, sólo puedo adelantarte que viene una gran catarsis, pero no por lo que pensarás al final de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias! Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana!_

 ***SmileFace:** _Lamento que tuvieras que esperar otro poco para ver este capítulo, pero muchas gracias de verdad por aun seguir aquí, espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana!_

 **Y bueno, sin más, me despido, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos!**

* * *

 **"Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos"**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Encuentros inesperados.**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

Los días continuaron su curso y los meses pasaron. Dos meses, para ser exactos.

No había cambios importantes, realmente parecía que todo seguía igual, salvo por una sola cosa: La presencia de You en la vida de mi amiga. Desde aquel día en que Chika había llegado con cortes en el brazo, la peligrisácea no se había separado de ella, y esto comenzaba a molestarla un poco, podía verlo en su mirada. Chika nunca había sido el tipo de persona que estuviera acostumbrada a recibir atención y cariño con regularidad, así que ahora tenerlos de inmediato le resultaba abrumador e incómodo hasta cierto punto, eso, en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Antes no te hubieras preocupado tanto por eso.

— Bueno, antes… Estoy intentando mejorar mi forma de ser, um— elevó la vista al cielo. Ese día me había pedido pasar a mi casa antes de clases, pues quería hablar conmigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo con You —, ser un poco más… ¿amable? Podría decirse, y no quiero que You piense que no me agrada.

— Podrías decirle las cosas tal y como son, pedirle tu espacio, y así.

— ¿Y cómo hacerlo sin que se enoje?

— Bueno… no lo sé— rasqué mi nuca —. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que tienes que ser sincera, pero fuera de eso, no sé la forma en que puedas hacerle llegar tus sentimientos.

— Supongo… ¿crees que sea bueno que le cuente a Mari?

— Maldición, sí— suspiré —. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes?

— Bueno, siempre sabes cómo actuar ante las situaciones.

— Eso es cierto, pero, cuando se trata de esas dos es un poco difícil, la verdad, es extraño tener alguien cercano aparte de ti, tú y yo, nos entendemos, de alguna forma, no hay necesidad de quebrarnos la cabeza para hablar si es que peleamos, así como antes.

— Es porque somos parecidas— Chika sonrió —. Pero entonces, supongo que tendré que llamar a Mari.

— ¿Ahora?

— Quiero decirle antes de que sea hora de irnos.

— Oh, bueno, iré a comprar dulces entonces.

— ¿No te había dejado por aquí Mari?

— Ya se los terminó.

— ¿Eh? Quiero decir, sabía que venía seguido, pero, ¿tanto así?

— No has visto mi closet.

— ¿Eh?

— A veces se queda a dormir, pero ha dicho que se siente más cómoda con sus pijamas habituales que con una simple playera y un short.

— Parece que vive aquí.

— Incluso me ha hecho comprar jugo de uva, no permite que el refrigerador se vacíe, aunque la mayoría de la comida es de esas cosas extrañas que ella come y ni bien llega, me reprende por no ordenar antes de irme— sonreí, recordando los pucheros que hacía mientras intentaba regañarme.

— Kanan— mi amiga me miró fijamente, parecía pensativa —, ¿no crees que Mari…? Um…

— Mari… ¿qué cosa?

— ¿No crees que se ha pegado mucho a ti?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, prácticamente vive aquí, las pocas veces que he venido la encuentro en tu departamento, excepto hoy, y creo que es la segunda de muchas que te encuentro sola.

— Supongo que le gusta estar aquí.

— No será que— los ojos de Chika brillaron con incertidumbre —… ¿tiene problemas en su casa?

— ¿Problemas?

— Ya sabes, incluso yo, a veces deseo quedarme con mis abuelos o contigo cuando mi madre se pone difícil.

— Mari no parece del tipo de persona que tenga problemas… Al menos no que me haya contado.

— Sería bueno que le preguntaras, si yo lo hago, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no me lo diría, yo haría eso si supiera que alguien tiene problemas, no me gusta poner más carga innecesaria.

— Bueno, sabes que conmigo no tienes que hacer eso, te conozco, y prefiero saber lo que te pasa a sólo suponer.

— Lo sé…

— Entonces, ¿vas a hablarle?

— Sí, pero te acompaño por los dulces.

— Si quieres algo, puedes pedírmelo.

— No, sólo quiero ayudarte… aunque sí, quisiera ver si hay gomitas o algo por ahí.

— Vale, entonces vamos.

* * *

— _Oh honey_ — Mari tomó las mejillas de Chika y las estiró ligeramente —, coincido con Kanan, simplemente tienes que ser sincera, aunque debes tener tacto.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Quizá es un mal ejemplo, pero, ¿recuerdas cuando me contaste acerca de cómo intentas medir tus palabras con tu madre? Es algo más o menos igual.

— Entonces podría ser algo como: "Quiero mi espacio, no es que te quiera lejos, simplemente deseo estar sola un rato"

— _You can do it better_ , no seas tan propia, puede que hieras algo más que su preocupación si no usas las palabras correctas.

— Qué complicado— suspiró.

Yo me recosté en mi cama, esperando a que Mari y Chika terminaran sus clases. Aún era extraño mirar a Mari poniendo tanta atención en mi amiga, de alguna forma me sentía hecha a un lado y no me gustaba; pero tampoco me gustaba saberme tan infantil como para tener celos de que dos de mis amigas se acercaran, así que no decía nada, ninguna de las veces que llegué a sentirme de esa manera. Yo no soy del tipo de persona que ves y te provoca ternura a pesar de parecer dura, así como Chika cuando está tranquila. Soy de ese tipo de persona en la que sientes que puedes recargarte y cubrirte, y aunque yo también deseo ser protegida y mimada de vez en cuando, no puedo ser honesta con ese sentimiento, menos si es a raíz de algo tan egoísta como lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento al mirarlas reír, o al ver a Mari revolviendo el cabello de mi pequeña Chika, mientras ésta hace un mohín.

Sin embargo, seguía doliendo de alguna manera.

— Falta cerca de una hora para que tengamos que irnos, ¿no quieren algo de la tienda?

— No, yo no… ¿y tú? — preguntó Chika, mirando a Mari.

Yo también quería preguntarle a Mari…

Pero esperé su respuesta.

En serio que… soy una niña que parece celosa de que le quiten a su mejor amiga. Quiero decir, la rubia me ha ayudado tanto, de alguna manera me ha dado fuerza para soportar los ataques de mi madre, aunque después, ella misma pierda el control y termine peleando con mi progenitora de religión y biología. Mari se había convertido en una amiga muy importante para mí, así que era normal que no quisiera perderla; y, aun así, era algo que no me gustaba sentir.

— _I'm ok_ , te esperamos— me sonrió.

— Sí, ahora vuelvo— salí de la casa. Esperaba que Mari dijera que quería acompañarme, pero claro que no iba a pasar, en ese momento se trataba de ayudar a Chika.

Salir a comprar algo era una excusa, realmente sólo quería despejar mi mente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi corazón.

— ¡Deténganlo! — escuché a la distancia — ¡Prelude, te ordeno… regresar aquí en este momento!

Levanté la vista para enfocar a la persona que gritaba, una chica de cabello azulado corría tras un gracioso pug. Abrí mis brazos y piernas para bloquearle el paso, y una vez que lo vi lo suficientemente cerca, me lancé a por él; no logré capturarlo, pero sujeté la correa con fuerza, deteniendo su carrera.

— Cielos, eres un pequeño ágil— dije mientras lo jalaba y esperaba a que su dueña recuperara el aliento.

— Gra…cias… por— inhaló con fuerza —… detenerlo… _Little demon._

— ¿De nada? — ¿ _Demon_ qué?

— ¡Prelude! — se agachó y tomó al perro por los costados — Riri va a estar muy enojada cuando sepa que te escapaste así— podría jurar que escuché un gemido ahogado de parte del perro, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. La peliazulada finalmente me miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que desapareció y fue reemplazada por un semblante de incredulidad — ¿Kanan? ¿Matsuura Kanan?

— ¿Nos conocemos? — enarqué una ceja.

— Sí, bueno, yo te conozco, dudo que tú conozcas al gran ángel caído Yohane.

— ¿Yohane?

— Conoces a mi novia, Rir… Riko.

— Ah— _"se llama Yoshiko, y es algo… peculiar"_ — ¡Ah! — el recuerdo abordó mi mente — Eres Yoshiko.

— ¡Yohane! — me miró con molestia.

— Estoy bastante segura de que Riko dijo que tu nombre era Yoshiko.

— ¡No! Bueno… lo es, sólo el nombre de esta representación— hizo una pose extraña con la mano mientras su voz se tornaba grave —. Estás ante el gran ángel caído Yohane.

Riko… creo que tu novia se pasa un poco, mucho, de la definición común de "peculiar".

— Un… gusto… soy Kanan.

— Lo sé— extendió su mano, y me di cuenta de que aún tenía la correa del perro. Se la devolví con premura —. ¿Ibas a algún lugar?

— Um, no realmente, sólo quería tiempo para pensar.

— Oh, bueno, Riko fue a comprar un par de botellas de agua, ¿quieres saludarla?

— Eh… pero… es tu novia.

— ¿Y eso es un impedimento para que la saludes o algo así?

— N-No pero… ella y yo…

— Sé lo que hubo entre ustedes dos— me dijo, su voz ahora sólo era seriedad —. ¿Y eso te niega de alguna forma el que puedas hablarle? Pensé que habían quedado bien aquel día.

— Bueno, sí…

— A menos que no quieras, si es así, entonces no pretendo llevarte a rastras.

— No, no es eso, sólo que yo… le hice mucho daño en su momento y, pienso que puedes estar molesta…

— Bueno, ella ya ha dejado eso en el pasado, ¿por qué debería yo traerlo al presente entonces?

— No lo sé…

— Eres extraña— me miró fijamente —, ¿tienes algo?

— ¿Eh?

— En este momento tienes cara de que te ha pasado una manada de cerberos por encima.

— Ah… yo… supongo que sí.

— Puedes hablar de ello conmigo si quieres, no revelo nada que mis _little demons_ me confíen.

— Eh…. Prefiero que no— desvié la mirada —… pero gracias por preocuparte.

— Sí— dejó al perro que parecía llamarse "prelude" en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar —, ¿vienes?

Comencé a caminar a su lado, la miré con atención. Era una chica hermosa, aunque esa extraña personalidad le daba un toque de carisma y cierta paz al estar cerca de ella, también, pensando en sus palabras, parecía ser una chica madura y paciente, me alegré infinitamente de que una persona así estuviera a lado de Riko, no alguien como yo, alguien que era todo lo contrario de esa persona que ahora caminaba a mi lado, con una expresión serena y calmada. Esos sentimientos eran reales en ella, o al menos eso parecía, en cambio en mí, sólo eran una barrera para ocultar que realmente no tengo idea de lo que hago.

— ¿Kanan? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien— sonreí—, ¿cómo estás tú?

— Muy bien, ya que estos días no has respondido mis mensajes, pensé que algo te había ocurrido.

— No— rasqué mi nuca —, he estado un poco ocupada, es todo.

— Lo entiendo— se acercó a Yoshiko y le dio una botella de agua —. Si venían juntas creo que ya han de saber sus nombres, pero, aun así, permítanme presentarlas— Riko tomó la mano de su novia y me miró con una sonrisa radiante —. Ella es Yoshiko Tsushima, mi novia, y ella, Yochan, es Kanan Matsuura, una vieja amiga.

¿Vieja amiga?

Bueno, sí, éramos amigas, y siempre lo fuimos, pues juramos que no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre íbamos a mantener nuestra amistad, y Riko estaba honrando esa promesa; sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquel día lluvioso.

Yo me había confesado a Riko, temiendo que nuestra amistad terminara, e incluso se lo dije mientras me confesaba: le dije que sabía que después de decirle eso, ya no iba a querer ser mi amiga, pero que ya no podía guardar silencio mientras cada día mis ojos la seguían como si fuera la única luz en mi mundo. Y así era, ella era esa luz que necesitaba para seguir adelante, usaba la fortaleza que me daba para sacar a Chika del hoyo donde la había encontrado. A pesar de eso, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar completamente, y ahí estaba yo, tantos años después de nuestra relación, en el mismo camino de miedo e incertidumbre.

— Kanan… ¿Está todo bien? — me preguntó Riko, mientras me miraba con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

— Eh… Sí, lo está.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Yo… bueno…

— ¿Quieres hablar? — los ojos color miel de Riko buscaron tranquilizarme, lográndolo con cierta facilidad, ella siempre había podido ver a través de mí, después de todo.

— Eso creo— susurré.

— Iré a pasear a Prelude un rato más, llámame, Riri.

— Sí, ve con cuidado Yochan— besó su mejilla y la despidió.

— Un placer, Kanan— me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Igualmente, Yosh… Yohane— devolví el gesto. Ella infló el pecho con orgullo y se alejó.

— ¿Y bien? — Riko me invitó a sentarme en una de las jardineras de la plazuela, y yo accedí. Junté las manos sobre mis rodillas y suspiré con pesadez.

— Creo que… soy una idiota.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo una amiga… se llama Mari…

* * *

 **Chika.**

— You… ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué?

— Es algo importante, tengo que decírtelo…

You me miró con un atisbo de miedo en su mirada, me extrañé, pero no dije nada, quizá ella ya sabía de qué era lo que quería platicar.

— No puedo ahora.

— Por favor, será rápido, no es nada malo.

— Lo sé...

— Por favor, necesito decírtelo lo más pronto posible.

Desvió su mirada al suelo, después miró a la puerta, parecía abochornada.

— Sí, salgamos al kiosko— me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba al lugar.

Durante esos meses, You había sido un tanto encimosa conmigo, y no era que no me gustara, simplemente a veces era demasiado para mi amargado ser; mis hermanas eran empalagosas conmigo también cuando venían a casa; Mito me abrazaba por las noches como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Shima solía abrazarme de repente mientras hacía comida, sin embargo, que alguien que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer, se me pegara en esa medida era… demasiado pronto.

Mi relación con You era buena, y yo había podido sacudirme un poco la pena y el recelo que tenía con ella y con Mari, me animaba a abrazarlas de repente o a comprarles algo en la cafetería si las veía con antojo de alguna cosa, aunque en lo último, Mari era quien lo hacía por mí, y siempre me compraba una paleta de chile y sandía, pero con You, me gustaba darle dulces, le gustaban mucho unos chocolates con relleno de avellana, así que casi siempre que podía le compraba un pequeño paquete. Incluso había intentado decirle que la quería, casi tanto como ella me lo decía a mí, pero esas eran palabras fuertes, aun si no era un "te quiero" romántico, era difícil, o más bien, yo lo hacía difícil, de nuevo, mi amargado ser no podía avanzar tan rápido en un par de meses, en cada intento fallido ella parecía decepcionada, eso era desalentador, pero no podía rendirme. Por mi bien, por el de mis personas importantes. En el poco tiempo que había podido conocerla, debía decir que era una chica asombrosa, era inteligente, paciente, divertida, talentosa, con una manía singular por los aparatos electrónicos y la medicina moderna, no paraba de hablar, pero eso no me molestaba, me gustaba escuchar sus historias, lo que investigaba acerca de los viajes astrales y las artes cósmicas, junto a todo lo que había vivido con sus padres en Rusia, el tiempo que habían vivido allá. Tenía una hermana, sus padres estaban separados, pero aún se llevaba bastante bien con ellos, los quería más que a ella misma, o al menos, eso me había dicho. Y por ese corazón amable y amoroso, incluso con alguien que acababa de conocer, era que tenía miedo de que mis palabras la hicieran sentir mal, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

Una vez que llegamos, ella se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió de una manera extraña, parecía una madre preocupada por su hija.

— You… um… Quiero decirte algo, pero… ¿prometes entenderme? Sabes que me cuesta decir las cosas de forma que alguien me entienda, alguien que no sea Kanan, he intentado decírtelo de una buena manera, pero no hallaba palabras, aun no sé si lo hice, pero… por favor… no pienses que…

— ¿Me vas a confesar tus sentimientos?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, es acerca de cómo me siento contigo.

— No lo hagas…

— …. ¿Eh?

— Está bien, Chika, yo lo sé, sé que te gusto, aunque… bueno, lo siento… tú también me atraes mucho, desde el primer día que te vi, y ha sido genial conocerte en este tiempo, aunque aún no me cuentes mucho de ti, pero yo… no puedo. No me mal entiendas, no es por mí… si fuera por mí…— me dijo mientas suspiraba pesadamente, pero yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

— ¿Te atraigo?

— Sí…

— Oh— me recargué en la barda de madera y miré al infinito. No era de eso de lo que quería hablar, ¿cuándo era que habíamos pasado de una conversación tranquila a una confesión?

— Lo siento…

— Eh… No te preocupes— pasé mi mano por mi mejilla —. Aunque… creo que esto va a ser un poco incómodo.

— Bueno, no tenemos por qué dejar de ser amigas, incluso si nos gustamos.

— No, no es eso— suspiré —. Yo… no venía a hablarte de eso, simplemente quería pedirte un poco de espacio, ya sabes… Um, yo soy… yo no suelo ser muy afectiva con las personas que apenas conozco, mucho menos me siento cómoda recibiendo tanto cariño… ¡Ah! Pero no es que estés mal, simplemente que todo esto es nuevo para mí, ni Kanan ni yo somos tan…. Efusivas, así que es la primera vez que alguien como tú se acerca a mí… Y quería explicarte esto para pedirte que… bueno, no te preocupes tanto, me voy a cuidar, y daré lo mejor que tengo y más para no volver a quebrarme, pero necesito mi tiempo a solas de vez en cuando, esté bien o mal, me siento cómoda pensando las cosas con detenimiento, pero agradezco que te preocupes por mí, en serio, eres genial— sonreí, pero al ver sus ojos llorosos, recordé cómo había comenzado todo eso —. Y… lo siento… nunca había pensado en ti de esa forma… yo… no tenía ni idea…

— Eres muy densa— rió mientras pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas —. Incluso Mari me había preguntado si era que me gustabas.

— ¿Mari?

— Sí… Aquél día que pasó todo eso— señaló mi brazo, lo tomó y levantó la manga de la chamarra que llevaba, pasó sus dedos por las marcas que comenzaban a sanar, parecía que me revisaba, sus dedos se sentían fríos, a pesar de lo roja que estaba su cara—. Mari me preguntó si tú me gustabas, me decía que el sonrojo en mi cara era evidente, me ha sorprendido muchas veces mirándote y entonces… me guiña un ojo… Yo no le he confirmado nada, pero creo que no hace falta… Pensé que si ella lo sabía… tú igual…

— Pues… la verdad no…— ¿sonrojos? ¿miradas? ¿cuándo había ocurrido todo eso? Lo que es más… ¿desde el comienzo? Es decir… ¿desde que nos sentamos juntas aquel día? Era demasiada información para mi cerebro, que apenas estaba buscando una respuesta a esas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos — Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo… no lo sé…

— Serás— sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza —… Chika… no me hagas a un lado, me preocupo por ti… y no quiero estar lejos de ti…

— Yo… yo no te pido que nunca más me hables, sólo que, bueno, no puedo estar pegada al celular todo el día… y tampoco me siento tan cómoda con alguien que esté pendiente de mí, y creo que también eso a ti podría quitarte tiempo de tu día.

— Tonta— me dio un pequeño golpe con su palma abierta —…Tal vez he pasado un poco la línea— la escuché reír —. ¿Puedo pedirte algo más…?

— Dime.

— Olvida lo que te he dicho hoy, acerca de cómo me siento contigo…

* * *

"… _por favor…"_.

Dijo eso y después pasamos los siguientes quince minutos abrazadas. No respondí, y ella tampoco me pidió una respuesta, simplemente la rodeé con mis brazos aún más fuerte, intentando encontrar algo que decir en la luz de un farol fuera del solitario kiosko.

Todo el camino de regreso a mi casa me sumí en una nube de pensamientos extraños. Yo… ¿Yo? ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara a You? Lo que es más… ¿por qué Mari no me había dicho nada de eso? Aunque… quizá debí haberlo pensado, pero… ¿en qué jodido momento? Soy un desastre para el amor, y las novias que llegué a tener nunca fueron algo realmente importante para mí. ¿Por qué una persona como yo podía gustarle a alguien tan bueno como You?

Yo… era una basura de persona…

Y el hecho de que You no me gustara de esa manera, aun con lo encantadora que era, dejaba ver claro que la luz no se mezcla con la oscuridad. Yo no tenía derecho a algo así.

El sonido de mi celular hizo eco en el autobús vacío, lo tomé y miré el número que me marcaba, era mi hermana.

— _**Hey, ¿qué haces pequ…?**_

— _**¡Chika! —**_ el sonido de su voz desgarrándose al decir mi nombre hizo que mis rodillas temblaran y mi corazón se acelerara.

— _**¿Shima? ¿Qué ocurre?**_

— _**Ven… ven… por favor…**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**_

— _**Ven conmigo—**_ me pidió, de fondo, pude escuchar la voz de mi abuelo, gritando algo que no alcancé a escuchar del todo, cuando mi hermana colgó la llamada.

— ¡Shima! — mi voz se ahogó. Me puse de pie y pagué mi pasaje, bajé del microbús, sin esperarme a que se detuviera por completo en la parada, y regresé mis pasos al otro lado de la calle para esperar el microbús que me pusiera en camino a casa de mis abuelos.

Intenté llamar de nuevo a Shima, pero ella no me respondía, entonces mandé un mensaje a mi madre, recibiendo su llamada poco después.

— _**¿Qué pasó hija?**_ me preguntó, yo estaba subiendo en el microbús y tomando mi asiento.

— _**No lo sé, Shima ya no me responde.**_

— _**¿Has probado con Mito? Intenté llamarles a tus abuelos a su número de casa, pero no tengo respuesta.**_

— _**No le he llamado, estaba por hacerlo ahora.**_

— _**Bueno, a mí me faltan algunas joyas que recoger aun, cuando termine el inventario voy para allá.**_

— _**Vale ma, nos vemos allá.**_

— _**Con cuidado, Chika.**_

— _**Tú igual.**_

La llamada terminó e intenté contactar a mi otra hermana, nada, sonaba y sonaba, pero al final terminaba enviándome al buzón de voz.

Las ansias me comían el alma mientras miraba las casas y edificios pasar por la ventana, iluminados de las luces que traía la noche a la ciudad. Las estrellas no eran visibles, pero la luna brillaba en cuarto menguante, yo siempre he amado la luna, pero en ese momento, no podía tranquilizarme mirándola, mis hermanas no me contestaban y una de ellas estaba realmente mal.

El estómago se me revolvió cuando pensé en que mis abuelos podrían haberle hecho algo.

Mis abuelos… Ellos son como mis padres, pues prácticamente fueron quienes nos criaron cuando éramos pequeñas, los quería más que a mí, eran las personas más bondadosas y tiernas que pudieras conocer, pero también eran mi verdad más dura, esa que me hizo quebrarme un poco más en aquel tiempo. Tan tiernos y bondadosos como eran, también la codicia y la cobardía formaban parte de ellos, y podían llegar a mentir a tal punto en que, si ellos quedaban bien, entonces podían hacer mierda a quien fuera, aunque fuera alguien de su familia. Hipocresía, le llaman también.

Mientras me acercaba al portón verde, en aquella calle donde corrí tantas veces, huyendo de mi padre, jugando con mis hermanos, platicando con alguna amiga, cuidando con la pandilla en la que alguna vez estuve metida, mi corazón se sentía cada vez más ansioso, así que lo hice, corrí hasta la entrada y toqué con insistencia.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la voz de mi abuelo.

— Chika.

— ¿Chika? — el hombre abrió, la sorpresa estaba presente en sus ojos — ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Pasó algo con tu madre?

— ¿Pasó algo con mis hermanas?

Su labio inferior tembló.

— No.

— Pasaré a verlas.

— Chika…

— Abuelo, tantas veces me has dicho que esta será siempre mi casa, ¿puedo entrar en mi casa, o no?

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos color rojizos suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

— Chika— me llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en mí, podía sentir algo extraño, pero seguí mi camino para subir, sin embargo, la sombra de alguien, alguien que no creí ver pronto me hizo detenerme.

Me quedé en el portal de la entrada al comedor, y ahí, comiendo con una señora de rostro orondo y moreno claro, junto a dos niñas de edad similar a mis hermanas, estaba mi padre, quien parecía estar igual de sorprendido de verme ahí.

Bajó la mirada, restándome importancia, yo decidí imitarlo y subir a las habitaciones de mis hermanas. Toqué la puerta del cuarto de Shima, pues parecía cerrada con seguro.

— Shima, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

Mi hermana abrió la puerta, podía ver las lágrimas caer aun por sus mejillas, Mito estaba con ella.

Me abrazaron ambas, Shima llorando, y Mito simplemente con la cabeza agachada, sus sollozos eran suficientes para romperme el alma, pero no podía llorar, no frente a ellas, debían verme fuerte para serlo igualmente. Les di un beso en la cabeza y las consolé un momento. Una vez que se calmaron, les pedí esperarme en su habitación hasta que mi madre llegara, yo tenía que hablar con mi abuelo, no estaba entendiendo nada.

Al doblar por el pasillo que me llevaría a las escaleras, me encontré a mi padre, recargado en la pared, parecía esperarme.

— Chika.

— Padre…

Se puso frente a mí y fijó sus ojos rojizos en los míos, como si estuviera analizándome y buscando a aquella niña miedosa que había visto irse, aterrorizada de su potestad. Sostuve ese contacto hostil con la cabeza en alto, yo no era más esa chica, al menos no en el exterior, así como él no era el hombre del que tantas personas abusaron, al menos no en el exterior. Su expresión, estoica e inexpresiva que buscaba no darte salida, su forma de pararse, imponiendo su autoridad y preparándose para cualquier cosa, su respiración acompasada, que señalaba la cautela que usaba para pensar el siguiente movimiento, incluso si no sabía lo que iba a hacer, su mirada… tan vacía y dura, esos ojos rojizos oscuros que te repelían si intentabas ver dentro de ellos.

Él… a quien me parecía tanto.


	9. Capítulo 9: Enfrentamiento

**Hey~ aquí, con nuevo capítulo.**

 **Creo que no he tardado tanto esta vez, pero la verdad no he revisado cuando se subió la última actualización xD.**

 **Bueno, ¡respondo reviews!**

 ***KBMasterD:** _De momento no he pensado en un "Mari/You side", pero quizá haga algo como especial, o para comprender mejor una situación que vendrá más adelante, sin embargo, no prometo mucho. Ah~ Kanan es este tipo de persona que piensa mucho y no hace nada xD, creo que se ha notado bastante, pero ya, ya va alzando el vuelo, o al menos eso cree ella xD. Espero te guste el capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***Sui17:** _Muchas gracias a ti por leer~, espero la historia te siga gustando. Un saludo, y espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _No sé si ya cumplí con la actualización de "Tallada en Marmol" que pediste, pero te traigo esta de "Avanza un paso y retrocede dos" XD. Ya se verá qué tanto va a pasar, por ahora, espero te guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fanfics!_

 ***You-chan:** _A veces nos parecemos a quien menos esperamos/queremos. Son cosas de la vida, pero hay que saber afrontarlas. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo en mis fanfics!_

 ***Fujisaki Naoko:** _Oh~ recién veo los reviews, así que aun no me paseo por tu historia, pero lo haré pronto. Muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 **Y bueno, les deseo una feliz semana!**

 **(Pd. Me dijeron que el spam de otras historias es malo, pero ASDHKASFKL ¿ya leyeron "Melodía contagiosa" de TenshiEverdeen? Ya acabó y es precioso, vayan a leerlo! Es HonoMaki)**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **"Enfrentamiento"**

* * *

 **Chika.**

Entramos en su habitación, no pude evitar contener un poco la respiración. Seguía igual que siempre, las paredes grises claro, el ropero de madera, el gran espejo donde algunas veces me gustaba verme antes de irme a la primaria, las figuras religiosas, fotos, libros, sacos, todo estaba exactamente en su lugar, nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanos al parecer, habían entrado en la habitación de mi padre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me dijo, captando mi atención.

Su rostro lucía un tanto demacrado, renqueaba debido a una lesión que había sufrido en un accidente automovilístico hace unos años, su cabello comenzaba a abandonar las entradas de su cabeza, sus ojos ligeramente hundidos, su rostro expectante… Esa mirada filosa que siempre me había dirigido.

— Vine a ver a mis abuelos— mentí.

— ¿Tan tarde? — enarcó una ceja.

— No importa realmente— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí?

— ¿Eh? — no entendía su pregunta.

— ¿Le has dicho a tus tías que estoy aquí?

— ¿Tía Sora y Lume? No…

— ¿En serio?

— Padre, ¿cuándo he tenido que comunicarles a tus hermanas tu paradero? ¿Pasó algo con ellas?

Se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su rostro.

— Les debo dinero.

— _Damn_.

— Así que te pediré que no les digas que me has visto aquí.

— Bueno, si su relación con papá está mejorando tanto como me dice Shima, entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan y te encuentren, ¿acaso planeas esconderte esos días?

— No. Me iré a Estados Unidos.

Un temor punzante se instaló en mi pecho, aunque si ese hombre iba a llevarse a mis hermanas a un país con tantas oportunidades, entonces yo estaría feliz por ellas. No, no me incluiría en ese plan, sabía que para él yo no existía en su futuro, así que era mejor hacerme la idea.

— ¿Ya les dijiste a mis hermanas?

— Sí, ellas lo entienden.

— ¿Y sus pasaportes? No voy a permitir que se vayan ilegalmente.

Mi padre me miró como si estuviera diciendo una locura.

— Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

— Bueno, no está de más preguntar si tienes todos los documentos de mis hermanas en fila— suspiré —… Y los tuyos, con tu condición deben darte un apoyo de turista o algo así.

— No, Chika, no me llevaré a Shima y Mito, ellas se van a quedar aquí… Me llevaré a mi pareja y sus hijas.

— ¿Qué?

— Hablé con Shima y Mito, les dije que me iré con ellas a Estados Unidos, y que no podían decirles a tus tías que había estado aquí, ni mi destino.

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría… Las lágrimas de mi hermana entonces tuvieron sentido, no lloraba porque él les hubiera hecho algo, lloraba porque su padre se había aparecido después de tanto tiempo ante ella, sólo para decirle que partiría con otras personas. Sin siquiera interesarse por ponerse al día con ellos, dándole igual que se encerraran en su habitación, mientras él cenaba plácidamente con esas personas en la mesa que alguna vez usamos todos, como familia.

— Me tienes que estar jodiendo— reí —. ¿En serio crees que mis hermanas simplemente "entienden" que prácticamente les viniste a decir que te irás, sin más?

— ¿Qué más tengo que decirles?

— No lo sé, ¿de casualidad las saludaste apropiadamente? "Hola hijas, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Todo bien aquí?"— mi padre miró el vacío, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirarme con los mismos ojos estoicos que siempre había conocido.

— Ellas están bien.

— Por supuesto— me volví a la puerta y tomé el picaporte—. ¿Eso era todo? Necesito hablar con papá.

— Es muy fácil para ti culparme por lo que pasa, ni siquiera te detienes a mirar los errores de tu madre, pero para ti siempre soy el peor padre— renegó.

— No, no eres el peor padre— volví a verlo —. Pero no eres el padre que me hubiera gustado para mis hermanas.

Un zapato chocó contra mi hombro, haciendo que me quejara.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de ser padre, Chika? — se levantó, acercándose a mí. Podía sentir esa aura hostil emanar de él… Tenía tiempo para abrir la puerta y correr, él no iba a alcanzarme, no con la pierna así, pero por orgullo me paré derecha, encarándolo. Tomó mis mejillas con una de sus manos, apretando con fuerza — Dime, ¿crees que fue fácil para mí el que tu madre me haya hecho tanto daño? ¡Yo la amaba! ¿Así me pagan haberlas protegido cuando las golpeaba de una manera tan salvaje?

— ¿Tenemos que pagarte algo? — intenté decir lo más claro que pude — Somos tus hijas, no podías dejarnos a nuestra suerte.

— Y, aun así, aquí estás, mirándome con esos ojos, diciéndome cosas que ya sé, creyéndote superior— me empujó contra la pared —, ¿quién crees que eres? Ni siquiera la preparatoria haz podido terminar en estos dos años. A tu edad yo ya estaba sirviendo en el ejército.

— A tu edad yo espero ser más feliz entonces— tosí. Estaba alardeando, los 35 años ni siquiera figuraban en mi plan.

Lo vi prepararse para patearme, así que puse ambos brazos protegiendo mi cara. La punta del zapato de mi padre chocó con mis antebrazos, dolió como el infierno, pero en lugar de quejarme me levanté y abrí la puerta.

— ¡Chika!

No contesté, caminé hacia las escaleras y bajé hacia la pequeña miscelánea que mi abuelo administraba. Toqué la ventana, captando su atención. Terminó de atender a un cliente y entonces salió a mi encuentro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — me preguntó, mientras examinaba mi rostro, como buscando un indicio de lo que estaba por decir.

— Eso quiero preguntarte a ti— dije, intentando contener mi enojo —. La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no querías volver a ver a mi padre, que no le ibas a tender la mano si volvía a esta casa, ¿y ahora lo encuentro comiendo tan a gusto en tu comedor? Dime si vengo muy drogada o simplemente llegó arrastrándose contigo pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hizo.

— ¿Drogada?

— Eso no importa, ¿qué pasó?

— Llegó… Me dijo que no tenía a dónde ir… Chika… Trae a una niña, una niña que tiene la edad que tú tenías cuando llegaste aquí.

Ese detalle me hizo apagar un poco la ira que crecía en mi interior, de alguna manera no podía culparlo si esa había sido la razón, pero también había posibilidad de que me estuviera manipulando, mi abuelo sabía cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.

— ¿Ya hablaste con él?

— Sí.

— ¿Al menos saludó adecuadamente a mis hermanas? — mi abuelo no respondió, aunque realmente no necesitaba una respuesta — Hijo de puta.

— ¡Chika! ¡Tienes que calm…!

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Prácticamente llegó a escupirte en la cara, a ti y a mis hermanas! ¡¿Y aun así lo recibes cómo si nada?! Disculpa, pero mis hermanas y yo tenemos esa cosa llamada dignidad, y duele un carajo que él haya venido a decir que prácticamente se irá con personas que apenas conoce hace un año, y que dejará a Shima y Mito aquí, aun cuando les prometió volver, ¡no es justo, joder!

— Es tu padre, Chika— habló mi abuela, quien estaba saliendo de la casa —. No puedes juzgarlo.

— No lo estoy juzgando— me volví hacia ella —. Simplemente estoy diciendo lo obvio, lo que ustedes no le dirán porque les importa más el maldito dinero que les ha prometido dar, ¿o me dirás que no les ha prometido darles algo de lo que saque en Estados Unidos? — pregunté a ambos. Sus miradas se desviaron a algún punto en el vacío, y pude comprender que era verdad.

Puse una mano en mi frente, me sentía enferma.

— Chika…

— Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Al menos no debí reclamarte por recibirlo, es tu hijo y lo quieres, ¿o no?

Antes de que mi papá pudiera responder, la puerta sonó, alguien estaba tocando.

— ¿Señor Otaba? — era la voz de mi madre.

Rápidamente me dirigí a abrirle la puerta.

— Chika.

— Madre, creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro momento con mis abuelos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — su rostro parecía preocupado.

— Mi padre está aquí… con compañía.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué no pasas a saludar? — mi padre estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. En su rostro había una sonrisa burlona, una que siempre me había jodido ver.

— Por supuesto— mi madre me apartó, dispuesta a reaccionar a la provocación de mi padre.

— Mamá— tomé su hombro —. No vale la pena.

Los ojos rojizos de mi madre me miraron de una manera extraña, no podía percibir qué era en lo que estaba pensando, pero simplemente suspiró y dirigió su vista a mi abuelo.

— Pasaré a ver a mis hijas.

— Esta no es tu casa, no tienes derecho a…

— Mi madre va a pasar a ver a mis hermanas, y tanto papá como mamá han dicho que este va a ser siempre su hogar— miré a mis abuelos, ellos simplemente se quedaron callados.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en lo que no te concierne? — masculló mi padre entre dientes.

— Esto me concierne, son mis hermanas, y son sus hijas, si a ti no te importa es tu asunto.

Mi madre entró, pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a moverse de la puerta de entrada. Me paré frente a él, encarándolo con esa misma mirada vacía que parecía caracterizarnos tanto.

— No intervengas.

— Te quitas o te quito.

— ¿Tienes el cinismo de amenazarme cuando este accidente fue tu culpa?

— ¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? — enarqué una ceja — Para golpear tu orgullo, en este momento puedo tumbarte con una mano, así que te repito, te quitas o te…— no había terminado de hablar cuando mis hermanas pasaron por su lado, saliendo de la casa.

— ¡Mamá!

— Shima, Mito— mi madre las abrazó.

— ¡¿Qué acaso nadie en esta casa me escucha?! — se quejó mi padre, pero esta vez fui yo quien impidió que saliera de la casa, quedándome frente a él.

Podía ver la vena de su sien marcarse, pero sabía que en ese momento no tenía ninguna posibilidad, así que se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, dejándonos solas.

— Chika— comenzó a decir mi abuelo.

— No importa— les respondí. Sabía que se iban a disculpar, pero tampoco podía enfrentar a mi abuelo con mi padre, lo quería mucho, el amor de un padre o madre era algo que nunca iba a poder entender, pero si era cercano o pasaba lo que yo sentía por mis hermanas y Kanan, entonces podía comprender lo que sentía en su interior, después de todo, a pesar de cómo era, sabía que también yo era importante para ellos, y podía entender que no sabían qué hacer cuando estas cosas ocurrían.

Mi madre pasó con Shima y Mito a la sala para hablar, y yo me quedé fuera, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, pero sin apartar mi vista de la ventana que me permitía verlas, sólo en caso de que mi padre decidiera regresar por una segunda ronda. Toqué mi brazo, dolía, pero simplemente pasé mi mano repetidas veces para mitigar el dolor; seguro se me haría un moretón enorme, y quizá Kanan se enojaría por ello.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo y saqué mi celular. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien con quien no tuviera que ser fuerte. Pasando entre los números de Kanan, Mari y You, me detuve en el de mi amiga de cabello grisáceo… De alguna manera sentía que ella era la persona con la que tenía que hablar, pero al recordar su confesión decidí cambiar de idea; si la llamaba, quizá pensaría que me estaba aprovechando de sus sentimientos para desahogarme. Fui a la segura, marqué el número de Kanan y, tras algunos segundos del tono de llamada, logró conectar.

— _Hello?_

— ¿Mari?

— ¿Chika? — la escuché bostezar — ¿Estás bien?

— Eh… ¿Qué haces en casa de Kanan?

— Oh, parece que nos quedamos dormidas. ¿Qué necesitas? La despertaré.

Los ronquidos del otro lado de la línea y la ligera risa de Mari me hicieron dudar. Ya muchas veces había dormido con Kanan, así que sabía que sufría de insomnio, pero saber que dormía tan plácidamente aquella noche me hicieron desistir de mi idea.

— No, déjala dormir, pocas veces la he escuchado roncar, así que tienes que pedir un deseo— reí —. Buenas noches.

— Chika— la voz de Mari sonaba más nítida —, ¿en serio todo está bien? ¿tu madre?

— Todo está bien con mi madre— eso era verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué tú, un oso dormilón, llamaría a estas horas a otro oso dormilón? Lo único que sé que puede hacerte no dormir es un problema, ahora suéltalo.

— Kanan no es un oso dormilón, generalmente no duerme hasta bien entrada la madrugada, o durante el día— sonreí.

— Créeme, creo que estamos hablando de dos personas totalmente diferentes— rió Mari. La escuché arrullar a mi amiga antes de volver a preguntarme qué ocurría.

— La vas a despertar, les cuento mañana.

— ¿Segura?

— Lo prometo— suspiré mientras miraba a mis hermanas asentir a alguna cosa que mi madre les estaba diciendo.

— Bueno… Entonces descansa, nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana, duerman bien.

La llamada terminó y volví mi vista a la pantalla de mi celular, pude ver un mensaje de You. Quizá había llegado mientras hablaba con Mari.

 **You (en línea):**

 **Será un poco raro decirte esto después de lo que pasó hoy, pero… ¿puedes pasarme la tarea? Todo el día anduve en otras cosas, así que no pude pasar apuntes.**

Sonreí. You podía ser sorprendentemente descuidada, a pesar de que ella era la que me reprendía la mayoría de las veces por olvidar algún material.

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **Me parece que son los problemas de la página 30 del libro de álgebra y la tabla periódica para el de química. Tranquila, todo está bien.**

No pasó mucho antes de que recibiera su respuesta, no sin ver las letras de _"escribiendo"_ algunas veces antes de recibir su mensaje.

 **You (en línea):**

 **¿De verdad todo está bien?**

Esa pregunta me agarró con la guardia baja, pero después recordé que era imposible que mi amiga supiera lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?**

Por unos minutos no recibí más respuesta más que las palomitas azules a lado de mi mensaje. Estaba por bloquear mi celular y entrar con mi madre y hermanas cuando el tono de _whatsapp_ sonó, avisándome del mensaje.

 **You (en línea):**

 **Mis padres… Mis padres no tomaron muy bien lo que les dije de ti.**

Un vacío en mi pecho comenzó a crecer, me preocupé por ella. Sus padres eran su pilar más importante, y si ellos se atrevían a renegar de You, sabía que ella podría ser fácilmente derribada por eso.

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **¿Qué les dijiste?**

 **You (en línea):**

 **Que me gustas.**

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **¿Qué te dijeron?**

 **You (en línea):**

 **Que eso está mal, que no puedo hacerles eso, que me han educado bien y que no puedo confundirme por ti.**

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **¿Tú qué piensas?**

Quizá fuera egoísmo, pero de alguna manera deseaba que a You no le importara eso, sin embargo, sabía muy bien cuál sería la respuesta que recibiría. No me estaba entendiendo muy bien, sabía que yo no tenía esos sentimientos hacia mi amiga, aunque realmente nunca había estado enamorada, pero si las películas se acercaban, entonces yo no había tenido ninguno de esos síntomas de idiotez extremos cuando estás cerca de la persona que te gusta o de quien amas, no me sonrojaba, no me sentía ansiosa, o al menos, no ansiosa por verla, sólo me sentía nerviosa en ese preciso momento, en que el _"escribiendo"_ volvió a ser intermitente bajo su nombre.

 **You (en línea):**

 **No quiero decepcionarlos.**

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **No tendrías por qué, si fueras así ellos deberían aceptarte.**

 **You (en línea):**

 **Es que yo no soy… como tú y Kanan.**

Mi mente se quedó en blanco tras leer eso. Lo sabía, sabía que You nunca había gustado de una chica, incluso me había platicado de algunos novios a los que había querido mucho, así que no tenía idea de qué decirle. Al menos yo no, mis dedos escribieron algo y lo mandaron antes de poder avisarme lo que decía.

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **No se trata de que seas de una forma u otra, se trata de que te sientas feliz, cómoda, libre.**

 **You (en línea):**

 **Tengo miedo.**

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **Lo sé.**

 **You (en línea):**

 **Estas son las cosas que hacen que me gustes tanto… Y no puedo…**

 **Chika (en línea):**

 **Lo siento.**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— Era Chika— me levanté ligeramente, tomando el móvil.

— Lo era, pero me dijo que no quería despertarte— me contestó Mari.

Planeamos ver una película y hacer tarea, en algún punto nos habíamos quedado platicando; Mari cayó primero, la cargué a mi cama y, una vez la acomodé, me recosté a su lado y me dormí también.

Pensaba que serían unos minutos, pero ya eran las dos de la mañana.

— De cualquier manera teníamos que hacerlo, nos hemos dormido con la ropa que traíamos.

— Me pondré mi pijama— dijo Mari con desgana, mientras avanzaba a mi clóset y tomaba una de las pijamas que había dejado en mi casa, una vez la tuvo en sus manos, se fue al baño.

La seguí con la mirada. Las palabras de Riko estaban repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Le había contado todo lo que sentía, con respecto a Chika, con respecto a mi madre, con respecto a ella y Mari.

" _La respuesta es más que obvia"_ me dijo, _"Te estás enamorando de Mari"_.

Enamorarme… tantos años después…

Durante mi estancia en el internado no me había interesado el amor, a pesar de que algunas chicas con muy buen ver me habían insinuado muchas cosas, pero desde que había perdido a Riko, no me sentía segura de iniciar una nueva relación con nadie, mucho menos podía decir que alguien me había gustado lo suficiente como para querer intentarlo de nuevo. Eso y… que la verdad no había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. Así que incluso si Mari me gustaba, no podía decir si quería intentar algo o no. Me sentí estancada en el mismo lugar, pensaba que había avanzado, pero en realidad me había quedado parada a ver cómo el tiempo seguía y me quedaba atrás. Todo lo que había hecho era simple instinto, las ganas de alejarme de mi madre, de sentir que estaba haciendo algo por mí, pero si me ponía a pensar en ello, realmente no había cambiado mucho. Mi madre seguía viniendo, seguía escuchando lo mismo, continuaban mis mismos miedos que en el pasado, las inseguridades eran parte de mi día a día, por mucho que quisiera maquillarlas.

El único verdadero cambio en mi vida lo había traído Mari, y también tenía miedo de el.

Miré el techo. Sí… así estaba, siempre mirando hacia arriba, preguntándome cómo podía llegar ahí, sin importarme mirar hacia adelante, para saber por dónde estaba caminando.

— _You look so angry_.

— ¿Eh?

— Tengo a dos chicas preocupadas ahora— Mari sonrió —, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

— Nada.

— En tu cara pude ver todo menos "nada"— se sentó a mi lado —. ¿Qué tienes?

— Pensaba… en algunas cosas que he platicado con una amiga.

— ¿Una nueva conquista? — me preguntó con una mueca gatuna.

— ¿Qué? No, con Riko.

— Ah no, entonces no, dices que ella ya tiene a su ángel caído, ¿no?

— Sí— sonreí.

— _Well_ … ¿Qué te preocupa?

— La verdad no lo sé, sólo quiero dormir por ahora, tengo mucho sueño— me recosté.

— No te has puesto la pijama.

— Puedo simplemente quitarme la ropa y dormir así— vi los colores subir al rostro de Mari, mientras avanzaba al clóset y me tiraba mi pijama improvisada encima.

— ¡Que te pongas la pijama!

— Ya, ya voy— tomé la playera y el short, me impulsé para sentarme de nuevo y me dirigí al baño.

Ahora… ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?

* * *

En el camino a la preparatoria Mari comenzó a hablarme acerca de lo mucho que estaba progresando como cantante y productora, le emocionaba y yo podía verlo. Sonreí, me gustaba verla hablar con tanta alegría de algo que le gustaba, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, así que de alguna manera sentía mis fuerzas restauradas cada que la miraba andar con tanta alegría.

— No me estás escuchando— se quejó.

— Claro que lo hago— dije mientras acomodaba mi mochila en el hombro.

— ¿Qué estaba diciendo ahorita?

— Que quieres pedirle a tu padre un cuarto acústico.

— Mmm— Mari entrecerró sus ojos —… Bueno, ya hablaremos— dijo mientras continuaba caminando.

— Que no es nada— suspiré.

— No puedes decirme que no es nada cuando te veo tan extraña y pensativa… más de lo normal— sonrió, pero casi inmediatamente mordió su labio inferior —. ¿Tan malo fue lo que te dijo Riko?

— Bueno, no sé si decir que es malo— miré el cielo —, pero sí me confunde más…

— ¿Por qué?

— Mari… ¿Podrías decir que he avanzado de algunos años atrás a ahora?

Se quedó pensando un momento mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su labio superior, parecía evaluar lo que iba a decir.

— Bueno, tuviste el valor de salir de tu casa, aunque esa mujer vaya a verte para tratar de bajar tu ánimo, tienes un trabajo estable y pareces lo suficientemente madura para lidiar con las cosas que se presentan en tu camino.

— ¿Parezco?

— Bueno, también está tu continuo miedo porque los demás sepan tu orientación sexual.

— ¡Mari!

— Ahí está— bajó la mirada, pero inmediatamente volvió a conectar sus ojos con los míos —. Se supone que tú antes que nadie debe aceptarte, tienes personas que te aceptan, tienes a Chika, a tu padre, a You… a mí, pero aun así parece que no te convence ni un poco de que estás en el camino correcto.

— Sé que es el correcto, pero…

— "Pero", ese "pero" es el que siempre escucho de ti cada que hablamos de esto, primero que nada, aun tienes muchos miedos, pero el mayor miedo que tienes es a ti misma.

— Quizá tienes razón— dije, un poco molesta de que pudiera ver tan fácil a través de mí. Una cosa más en la que debería trabajar también es en la confianza a las demás personas, porque no puedo confiar en nadie completamente. Eso lo había aprendido cuando mi padre habló conmigo aquel día en que nos reencontramos: _"No estoy de acuerdo contigo, con esto, lo que eres o crees ser, pero no voy a apartarme, eres mi hija, y no puedo dejarte sola..."_. Sabía que él deseaba en algún punto de su interior que mi orientación sexual fuera una etapa, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, yo también comencé a desearlo, pero ya tenía veinte años, y no veía que ningún chico me llamara la atención, ni sentimental ni sexualmente hablando. Al contrario, ahí estaba, quizá futuramente enamorada de la chica rubia frente a mí que ahora me miraba de una manera extraña.

— Tengo razón— remarcó —. Pero eso es algo que se trata con el tiempo, y si tú quieres hacerlo.

No respondí, seguí caminando mientras visualizaba la entrada de la preparatoria. Justo ahí, vi una escena inusual, Chika estaba hablando con una pequeña chica de cabello castaño, tenía la misma nota apagada de siempre que hablaba con personas desconocidas, pero de alguna manera le intentaba sonreír ligeramente cada que la chica hablaba.

De alguna manera me alegró que Mari estuviera conmigo, yo no se lo diría directamente, pero si es que le llegaba a gustar Chika, la tendría difícil, pues a ella le atraían considerablemente las chicas que lucían tan tiernas como esa que estaba hablando con ella. Continuo a ese pensamiento, me di un golpe con la mano abierta en la frente, no podía ser que siguiera pensando en meterme en una relación de la que sólo me imaginaba cosas, sabía que a Mari no le gustaba Chika, ni viceversa, era obvio que a mi amiga le atraía fuertemente You, pero me sentía extraña, celosa… Agité mi cabeza mientras continuaba regañándome.

— _Are you okay?_ — me preguntó Mari, mientras me miraba con preocupación. Eso se sentía reconfortante de alguna forma.

— Sí, sólo andaba pensando en tonterías.

— Oh— desvió la mirada al frente —. ¿Conoces a esa chica? Parece muy entusiasta hablando con nuestra pequeña.

— ¿Nuestra pequeña?

— Bueno, por la forma en como la cuidamos parece nuestra hija, ya lo ha dicho You.

Nuestra hija… Eso me incomodaba tanto como me emocionaba.

— Bueno, realmente no la conozco, no la había visto nunca, pero de alguna manera se me hace conocida— medité. Sí, parecía que la ubicaba de otra parte.

— Vayamos a saludar, Chika está haciendo cara de _"help me!"_ — Mari me tomó de la mano y avanzamos más rápido. Un impulso entre soltarla y tomarla con más fuerza se hizo presente en mi mente, pero simplemente decidí mantener la vista en nuestras manos unidas, intentando sacar al mundo de mi cabeza.

Llegamos hasta ellas, mi amiga pareció darse cuenta de que estábamos llegando y nos saludó mientras alzaba la mano.

— _Good morning!_ — saludó Mari mientras abrazaba a Chika. ¿Una especie de marca de territorio para la castaña? Que no Kanan, deja de pensar en idioteces.

— B-Buenos días zura— habló la chica de ojos color ámbar.

¿Zura? Zura… En un lugar había escuchado de eso… ¡Ah!

— ¿Eres prima de Yoshiko? — pregunté, tronando los dedos.

— Eh… sí… ¿Conoces a mi prima zura?

— No sé si te haya platicado de mí, soy Kanan Matsuura.

La cara de la castaña adoptó la misma expresión seria que su prima me había brindado aquel día.

— Sí, he escuchado de ti zura.

— Algo me dice que no te agrado— sonreí.

— No es eso, simplemente no me gustó lo que me contaron de ti, aunque recientemente Riko y Yochan me han dicho que ibas en la misma preparatoria que yo.

— El mundo es realmente pequeño— susurró Chika.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó Mari.

— Nos acabamos de conocer— Chika rascó su mejilla. La pequeña miró a mi amiga, inquieta, Chika pareció captar el mensaje que intentaba transmitirle —. Ella me vio aquel día…— se tocó el brazo.

— ¿Entonces? — esta vez me puse a la defensiva, no quería que nadie se atreviera a juzgar a Chika sin lograr conocerla antes.

— Estaba preocupada, así que se acercó a hablarme hoy.

— O-Otras veces lo he intentado zura, pero nunca parece el momento, y siempre con Takami hay una chica que me da un poco de miedo…

— ¿You? — Mari rió.

— S-Sí…

— You no da miedo— Mari lo decía con burla, pero ella y yo sabíamos lo mucho que nuestra amiga celaba a "nuestra pequeña". Así que, si había notado las ganas de la castaña por acercarse, entonces era posible que le diera la mejor de sus miradas asesinas antes de que siquiera pensara en mirarlas.

— ¿Yo qué? — su voz nos hizo saltar ligeramente a todas. Casi inmediatamente la pequeña tomó a Chika del hombro.

— Hola— saludamos mi amiga amante de las mandarinas y yo al mismo tiempo.

— _Hi~_

— Hola, ¿quién es ella? — preguntó mientras su mirada iba al agarre de la castaña a Chika. La pregunta era para nuestra mandarina, así que Mari y yo decidimos mantenernos al margen.

— Ah, no me he presentado, perdón zura— la pequeña se separó un poco de mi amiga —. Me llamo Hanamaru Kunikida, mucho gusto… a todas.

Hanamaru tenía razón, You daba miedo cuando la miraba.

* * *

Una vez nos separamos de la castaña, me acerqué a Chika, dejando a Mari irse con You.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué pasó con Hanamaru?

— Oh— pasó su mano por su cabello —. No mucho, simplemente se acercó mientras las esperaba, se disculpó muchas veces antes de decirme que había visto mis heridas la vez pasada, quería hablar conmigo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse y recién había visto la oportunidad hoy y se había sentido con valor. Me dijo que mi vida es preciosa y que no debería lastimar el cuerpo que me ayuda a levantarme cada mañana, que tengo amigas muy buenas que se pondrían muy tristes si me pasa algo, que no sabía la situación con mis padres o madres, pero que si tenía personas importantes que entonces pensara en ellos, y que le gustaría ser mi amiga… zura, zura, zura, zura, zuraaa~ — dijo mientras reía.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Le dije que suelo ser una persona que ahuyenta a las demás personas, así que, si está bien con eso, que podía ser mi amiga, aunque, ¿sabes? Es algo extraño que a nuestra edad nos pregunten esas cosas, es muy tierna— dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila en sus hombros.

— ¿Más tierna que You?

Chika me miró mientras alzaba una ceja, parecía no entender mi indirecta. Sonreí mientras notaba eso, era realmente gracioso que mi amiga no se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero también, de alguna manera la entendía, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Y ahora que lo recordaba…

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? — pregunté.

Su mirada se apagó ligeramente, era algo relacionado con sus hermanas, suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño, había pasado algo relacionado con sus padres. Vestía una playera de manga corta con pistolas de 8-bits dibujadas al azar, así que por que se hubiera auto lesionado de nuevo, no tenía que preocuparme, de alguna manera había mantenido la calma, así que posiblemente se había tranquilizado. Mirando sus brazos, pude ver un gran moretón en su antebrazo izquierdo, me detuve mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y miraba el hematoma.

— ¿Qué carajo pasó? — pregunté con furia.

— Mi padre— respondió.

Eso bastó para que el pecho me hirviera, podía sentir la sangre agolparse en mi cara, roja por la ira.

— ¿Qué te hizo? — volví a cuestionar, pero mientras lo hacía, la campana de inicio de clases se escuchó.

— Te platicaré más tarde, por ahora vayamos a clases.

— … Bien— me guardé mi coraje y comencé a avanzar a su lado.

Ese hombre… Su madre, su padre, odiaba a los dos por igual, pero su padre era el que verdaderamente podía hacerle daño físicamente. Shima y Mito debían estar igual de afectadas que ella, debía haber sido una noche larga.

— ¿Qué pasó? — me preguntó Mari mientras tomaba mi mano y acariciaba el dorso de ésta.

— Lo de ayer, Chika estuvo con su padre.

— ¿Su padre? — el profesor de química entró en el salón, cortando nuestra conversación.

* * *

— ¿Se irá a Estados Unidos… con su otra familia? — pregunté.

— Sí… Y ni siquiera le importó lo que eso pudiera causar en mis hermanas… Ellas aun lo quieren, aunque Shima diga que lo odia, sé que ella más que nadie lo espera… Y aun así se atreve a hacer eso… Me jode… Me jode mucho— pasó su mano por su cabello.

— Entonces peleaste con él y te pateó— You tomó el brazo lastimado de Chika, revisándolo.

— Se irá en un mes, un mes que mis hermanas tendrán que soportar ahí— podía ver lo estresada que estaba. Por un momento me sentía mal. Chika estaba lidiando con tanto dentro de su familia, y yo, que de alguna manera podía cortar lazos con una de las personas que más me lastimaban, simplemente no lo hacía… Tenía que pelear, tenía que ser un ejemplo para Chika, y su soporte, un apoyo, y si quería convertirme en eso, entonces no podía seguir de la manera en la que estaba.

— ¿Por qué no se van tus hermanas con ustedes ese mes? Con tu madre y contigo— propuso Mari.

— Justo de eso habló mi madre con ellas ayer, pero no saben si podrán lograrlo con su escuela tan lejos. Hay que planear todo para que esto no mueva mucho sus vidas.

— Bueno, de que va a mover algo, lo hará— puse una mano en el cabello de Chika —. Pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, no te estreses tampoco.

— Sí— susurró con desgana.

— Chika— You llamó a mi amiga con los brazos abiertos. Los ojos rojizos de Chika dudaron por un momento, pero finalmente se acurrucó en los brazos de You, dejando que la mimara. Mari y yo nos miramos, quizá pensando lo mismo, pero yo pensaba en otra cosa más… Quería tener esa relación con Mari, quería que se apoyara en mí y apoyarme en ella… Aunque en ese preciso momento mi orgullo saliera a flote a decirme que no necesitaba de eso. Callé esa voz en mi interior, si algo estaba aprendiendo es que nada llegaba si te quedabas a esperar, y así como había tomado agallas para separarme un poco de mi madre, podría tomarlas para terminar el trabajo, tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Sí… sonaba bien.


	10. Capítulo 10: Cobardía de papel

**Hey! Ha sido un largo mes... ¿o fueron dos? Bueno, he tratado de hacer um capítulo bastante consistente para compensar la espera, que espero lo haga, una disculpa. ¡Se vienen cosas fuertes!**

 ***N0MBRE:** _La vida es una montaña rusa, alguna vez lo dije y no he visto que me haya equivocado con ello. ¡Animo! Aguanta hasta que llegues a la cima y veas lo bonito que se ve el horizonte. Ya en este capítulo al fin llegamos a Kanan, y bueno, dejaré que lo veas por ti misma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, incluso en los que se te hacen difíciles de leer. ¡Un abrazo y mucha fuerza!_

 ***Fujisaki Naoko:** _Por ahí he andado, aunque realmente no te tenido tiempo para casi nada, y no quisiera pasearme nada más sin dejarte un review bonito. ¡Espéralo! Así como este cap, lamento la tardanza ; - ; . ¡Que tengas una excelente semana!_

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Ufff Kanan... esa Kanan... He visto que muchos desean la muerte a los padres de Chika, y bueno, ¿qué digo? Hay cosas que es mejor ver desde afuerita. Oh bueno, me gustan las personas buenas y agradables, no descarto nada xD, pero efectivamente, soy lesbiana. Un saludo, ¡muchas mandarinas en tu vida también! Feliz semana, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics._

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Oh cielos, pude verte sufrir tan gradualmente que me sentí mal. Bueno! ¿Qué puedo decirte mi querida hermana? Hay cosas que a veces nos golpean feo, y Chika tiene un par que la han dejado en el suelo, y, lamento decir, aun faltan. Gracias por reconocer mis frases xD, estoy por patentarlas ( ?, hahahaha bueno, sí, algunos por ahí me dijeron que no se esperaron lo de You, te seré sincera, a mi también me sorprendió cuando hice el esquema de ese capítulo xD, aunque bueno, You irá por una pendiente diferente por el momento, pero ya, ya recobrará el camino. Ahhh Kanan... Kanan... ¿Qué te digo? Ya sabes un poquito y ya leerás qué piensa nuestra delfina. ¡Claro que te promociono! Tus historias son genialosas y hermosas uwu. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! TwT Significa mucho para mí el que me apoyes de esa manera. ¡Gracias! hagus infinitos!_

 ***You-chan:** _A veces más que necesitar que alguien nos de amor, necesitamos querernos nosotros mismos, es algo que ya se verá más adelante. Hey! Yo no juego con tus sentimientos, tú juegas solito / a con ellos * guiño guiño *. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fanfics! Traeré pronto actualizaciones de los demás fics, ¡esperalos! Un abrazo ~_

 **Y bueno! Hablando de promociones, ¿supieron que regresó? ¡Y actualizó sus fanfics! Ashjkasdhjas no sé si la conocen, pero si les gusta el NozoEli, vayan a leerla, es genial, sus historias son bien lindas uwu ~ . Y también, los invito a leer "1, 2, 3, ¡acción!" de TenshiEverdeen, que no es porque sea mi hermana, ¡pero pedazo de historia que se está cocinando ahí! Es HonoUmi, vayan, ¡amenlo!**

 **Y bueno, ya. ¡Espero les vaya genial en su semana! Mucho animo y ~ ... nos vemos en otra actualización, o en otro fanfic xD.**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso y retrocede dos.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **"Cobardía de papel"**

* * *

 **Chika.**

— ¿Que tú qué? — pregunté, sin poder creer lo que Kanan me decía.

— Creo que Mari me gusta… Bueno… Me gusta… mucho…

— _Oh_ _dammit_ — puse una mano en mi mentón, intentando obtener alguna pista de cuándo la amistad de mis amigas había comenzado a cambiar, pero no podía pensar en mucho —. Bueno, y ya decidiste qué hacer, ¿no?

— No lo sé… pensaba que quería tener algo como lo que tienes con You… pero… no puedo…

— ¿Con You? Pero entre nosotras no hay nada parecido— fruncí el ceño en confusión.

— … Chika, tú estás… ¡Agh! No vale si te lo digo, hazte cachitos la cabeza sola— Kanan se dio una palmada en la frente —. Pero… ahora tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué exactamente? — "miedo" podía significar muchas cosas para Kanan, pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo: un "no" rotundo.

— Mari quiere hacer muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Ha pensado en su futuro más que nadie, más que yo, y eso que soy mayor que ella… Pero… si me aceptara, si decidiera estar conmigo, no lo creo, pero, si pasara— juntó sus manos, intentando apuntar una razón invisible, conocía su lenguaje corporal lo suficiente como para verlo —, ¿no crees que arruinaría su carrera?

— ¿En qué manera?

— ¿Has visto a alguien gay que sea exitoso?

— ¿Es eso entonces? ¿Tu miedo al qué dirán?

— Chika, hablo por Mari— me dijo, parándose y recargándose en una pared —. Esto no tiene que ver conmigo— sus ojos violetas parecían serios, pero detrás de ese escudo, podía ver todos los temores de Kanan materializarse a un futuro que no existía, pero que quería predecir —, es sobre ella, ¿quién trabajaría con Mari? ¿Le darían siquiera la oportunidad de mostrar su talento? ¿Esconderíamos lo nuestro?

— Tu siempre tan fatalista— suspiré mientras sonreía.

— No estoy siendo fatalista, pienso en todas las posibilidades, conozco a las personas— la dureza de su mirada me dejó ver las cicatrices de su pasado. Una parte de mí siempre había visto en Kanan a una persona madura, mi hermana mayor, pero la más analítica, veía en mi amiga una persona cobarde e incapaz de enfrentar al mundo como lo que verdaderamente era, prefiriendo tomar el camino fácil, el camino que todos esperarían de ella. Después de todo, mi amiga no era menos humana que yo ni más madura. Somos una combinación peligrosa, pero de alguna manera, hacemos que esto funcione —, sé cómo pueden reaccionar, la van a lastimar, y a mí con ella… Mi padre nunca lo va a aceptar, mi madre menos…— ahí estaba, la gran barrera que escondía a los ojos de los demás.

— Bueno, pero si Mari te acepta, ¿no crees que eso sería lo último que le importaría? — intenté hacerle ver — Ella no parece el tipo de persona que se arrepiente de sus decisiones, mírala, está luchando por lo que desea…

— Y yo sólo llegaría a echar por tierra sus esfuerzos— me interrumpió, a la defensiva. Como un animal herido que aun así desea ver a su agresor.

— Has pensado mucho en esto, ¿verdad? — crucé los brazos. Era mejor bajar la intensidad de la conversación, o Kanan se cerraría y huiría.

— Un poco…— sus hombros se relajaron.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que eso pasaría?

— No tengo dudas.

— ¿En verdad? — enarqué una ceja.

— Chika…

— Bueno, ahora que me lo dijiste, puedo decir que sólo estás buscando excusas para no dar un paso al frente para avanzar— regañé. Inexpresiva. Sentía que Kanan podría ver a una versión femenina de mi padre, pero de alguna manera, sabía que esa actitud era la necesaria para hablar con una niña berrinchuda e inmadura.

— ¡¿Qué?! — frunció el ceño — ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que tengo miedo!

— No, estás diciendo que Mari tiene miedo, ¿lo sabes realmente?

— Te he dado los argumentos necesarios— se defendió.

— Así eres tú— me mantuve firme —. Lo piensas y lo piensas, lo vuelves a pensar y lo repasas de nuevo, en caso de que se te haya pasado tu idea fatalista que tuviste un día de madrugada, mientras escuchabas canciones de Namine Ritsu— me puse de pie y me recargué en la pared contraria —. Te decides, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, es lo más lógico, es muy claro, pero entonces comienzas a pensar en el qué dirán, los "y si…", pero no es que tengas miedo por Mari, ni que conozcas de alguna manera cómo se siente ella, sólo tienes miedo, de todo… de lo que pensará tu padre, de ti— Kanan avanzó hacia mí, tomándome de la camisa, me pegó a la pared, mientras sus amatistas se clavaban en mis ojos, furiosas, frustradas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, no era la primera vez que pegaba en un punto sensible para mi amiga, siempre era así, mis opiniones me habían costado relaciones y amistades. Buena para opinar de la vida de los demás, mala para ayudarme a mí misma, así era yo.

Se recargó en mi hombro, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y suspirando con pesadez.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes razón? — susurró. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, abrazándola también.

— Porque la tengo, y tú lo sabes, es algo que te jode mucho, porque esperabas que, con tu preocupación genuina volcada en Mari, te diría que tienes razón, pero no la tienes, y lo sabes— dije, acariciando su cabello —. Y si te aferras a eso, un día podrías lastimar a más personas de las que crees.

— Pero… ¿no pasaría exactamente eso con Mari? — me respondió, mientras se alejaba de mí y me dejaba ver su rostro, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

— Podría… pero tú no decides por ella, Mari sabrá a qué se arriesga, y si tú también le gustas a ella, entonces estoy segura que luchará por ti.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que haría eso, si no eres ella?

— Tú tampoco lo eres, pero, ¿justo ahora quieres pensar en eso?

—… Iré por una mandarina— me dijo, mientras se alejaba de mí.

Eso había sido intenso…

Últimamente, mi tiempo con Kanan se había visto reducido de alguna forma, teníamos nuestras propias batallas, nuestras propias preocupaciones, pero de alguna manera se sentía cómo si nosotras fuéramos el génesis de nuestro grupo de amigas. Y en honor a ello, ambas habíamos quedado el fin de semana para ver una película, platicar y jugar alguna cosa en internet, _Guitar_ _Flash_ estaba como primer candidato, o quizá una partida en el _School_ _Idol_ _Festival_ , aunque Kanan no era precisamente la mayor fan. De igual manera, tenía algo de lo que quería hablarle, pero esperaría para contarle mi plan.

De un momento a otro habíamos comenzado a hablar de Mari, y ahora, Kanan estaba en la cocina, intentando calmarse y no dejarse en evidencia, seguramente. La conocía bien, porque yo era igual a ella.

Podía entender las inseguridades que traía consigo y la atormentaban. Era una de las razones por las que también podía comprender lo que sentía You.

Los padres de Kanan estaban orgullosos de su hija, siempre la llenaban de elogios y su relación era perfecta, así mi amiga me había comenzado a contar su historia aquella vez que me encontró en la playa. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en que se habían comenzado a distanciar, su madre se volvía cruel y su padre parecía ignorar el sufrimiento de su hija, soltando indirectas de cuánto deseaba ver a su única hija en un vestido de novia y llevarla al altar, hacia un hombre bueno y trabajador. Un hombre lo suficiente para su hija. Primero fueron indirectas, después fueron ataques, una obsesión insana de su madre por hacerla femenina, culparla porque su padre había huido de lo que era, golpearla… Todo se había ido en picada tan gradualmente a partir de que Kanan había manifestado su gusto por las chicas, que los días felices se esfumaron en una nube de sueños lejanos, algo que nunca había pasado, y aun si lo había hecho, entonces Kanan se culpaba a sí misma por eliminarlos, aunque bien sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Primeros miedos a la lista de todos los que comenzarían a atormentarla: Cuando demuestres quién eres en realidad, todos se alejarán de ti, vas a arruinar todo lo que te rodea y no causarás más que decepción. Conocía lo suficiente a Kanan como para saber que eso era lo que pasaba por su mente cada que rememoraba aquellos días en que todo era paz, aunque fuera falsa, aunque sus padres ya tuvieran problemas desde hacía mucho antes que ella hablara con ellos, aunque su madre fuera una persona tan cerrada, detestable, prejuiciosa y elitista, a pesar de que su padre fuera un hombre lleno de inseguridades, plagado de una paz falsa que mantenía simplemente porque "era el hombre de la casa" y a él no se le permitía llorar, no podía quejarse, tenía que ser fuerte, o sería degradado por su familia como un "marica".

Los pilares que Kanan siempre había conocido se quebraron, tal como si estuvieran hechos de papel, tal como si, no importara qué tanto habían pasado, todo eso podía venirse abajo con el mínimo soplo de realidad.

Veía en You a la Kanan que mi amiga no me dejaría mirar nunca, a esa persona herida y asustada de perder a sus padres, de perder el amor que le tienen, o que le dicen tener. Quizá You se quebraría de igual manera que Kanan años atrás, y esas circunstancias la llevaran a rechazar el amor que algún chico, que su familia aprobara, le pudiera dar. Sí, You me recordaba a Kanan, y yo misma me veía reflejada también en mi mejor amiga al suponer acerca de You, pero… no era como si le quisiera prohibir tener sentimientos por una chica: al menos no una chica como yo. No podía negar que me alegraba que You hubiera salido del camino antes de enamorarse, de alguna manera, más de mí. A diferencia de Kanan, yo no era una buena persona, y no quería darle a You algo que no podía dar plenamente: Amor.

Si no me aceptaba a mí misma, no podía aceptar a nadie más, ¿o no?

Y si yo era la persona que más me odiaba, entonces no tendría algo que ofrecerle, incluso si me gustara de esa manera. Sólo le daría una persona hecha pedazos, que cualquier día, se rompería, moriría, y no le importaría a quién dejaría atrás, por más que quisiera a las personas a su alrededor: Se odiaba más de lo que podía amar.

— Perdón, me alteré— Kanan entró en la habitación, tomándome por sorpresa.

— Lo sé, a nadie le gusta que la acusen tan directamente, te entiendo— sonreí, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

— No es eso, simplemente… ya sé todo lo que dijiste, pero no quería admitirlo… Esperaba que me dieras otra cosa, otro camino— suspiró, mientras se rascaba la nuca —. Y me molestó tener la razón y necesitar que me lo dijeras tú.

— En lo personal, creo que es mejor que aprendas a lidiar con tus demonios, antes de querer compartirlos con alguien más— tomé la mandarina que Kanan me extendía en forma de tregua.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, si no estás segura de ti misma, si no sabes cómo controlar esos problemas sin recurrir a cerrarte a los demás como siempre haces, entonces, ¿cómo vas a ser el apoyo que necesita Mari? No me mal entiendas, sé que eres muy madura, pero una relación es de dos, y si vas a estar a cada rato preguntándote si Mari es o no es, si quiere o no quiere, si tú puedes o no puedes, sin decirle nada y guardándolo para ti, torturándote sola, entonces tu relación no hará más que irse en picada— Kanan me miró fijamente por unos minutos, quizá no queriendo admitir algún punto.

— Pasando a otras cosas, ¿ya hablaste con tus hermanas? — la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro al notar su cambio de tema, cambió a una mueca de ira contenida. Tensé la mandíbula.

— No he podido hablar con ellas— respondí.

— ¿Por qué? — Kanan se notaba confundida.

— Siempre que hablo a casa de mis abuelos, o a sus celulares, contesta mi padre, o la señora que ahora es su pareja— inhalé y exhalé profundamente, intentando contener mi frustración. No sabía nada de ellas, y aunque era obvio que mi padre no les haría nada, no descartaba que las pudiera estar maltratando con palabras y esas actitudes tan desinteresadas que bien le conocía.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso está todo el día pegado a los teléfonos?

— Lo creo capaz… No sé qué es lo que quiere— pasé una mano por mi cabello. Una voz en mi mente decía que sí sabía qué era lo que quería, y era sólo su infantil deseo de sentir que "había ganado".

— ¿No puedes sacarlas de ahí?

— Me leíste la mente— sonreí —. Estaba pensando hace unos días en ir por ellas y que se queden aquí, tengo algo ahorrado en caso de… emergencias— el ceño de Kanan se frunció, ella conocía bien mi "emergencia" —. No me mires así.

— Continúa, de esto hablaremos luego.

— Ugh… Bueno, con ese dinero podría mandarlas en taxi a sus colegios hasta por dos años, así que no tendrán que tardar en el transporte público.

— ¿Y de regreso? — Kanan enarcó una ceja.

— Yo iría por ellas, y de ahí iría al instituto.

— Incluso sin tráfico, por muy temprano, llegarías en mitad de la primera clase.

— Nada que no pueda estudiar por mi cuenta, presentaré extraordinarios o exámenes a título de suficiencia, lo que sea.

— Sé que eres muy inteligente, Chika, ¿pero ya lo pensaste bien?

— Un mes no va a acabar conmigo, al menos no si sé que mis hermanas están en un lugar donde puedo protegerlas.

— Estás muy decidida con esto.

— Sí.

— Tu madre te va a matar si repruebas— la afirmación de Kanan hizo eco en mi mente. Sabía lo que pasaría con mi madre, pero, con suerte, mis hermanas ya estarían de regreso con mi abuelo para cuando la bestia despertara. No sabía cómo saldría parada de esa discusión predestinada, pero no quería pensar en ese momento acerca de lo mucho que me iba a doler esa decisión en el futuro, sólo deseaba hacer algo en mi presente, algo por mis razones de vivir.

— Nada que no haya hecho ya— respondí.

Kanan me miró, preocupada, meditando lo que le estaba exponiendo.

— ¿Y quieres que te ayude?

— Sí, fue una de las razones por las que te he llamado hoy— confesé—. ¿Me ayudarás?

— Me preocupa este plan tuyo, pero claro que te ayudaré, Mito y Shima son como mis hermanas menores también— ahí estaba, esa imagen fuerte de Kanan, una fortaleza verdadera y no una fingida, hecha por sus prejuicios y lo que se suponía que pensaba que el mundo esperaba de ella. Sólo era Kanan, siendo Kanan.

— Gracias— sonreí

— ¿Quién más está metida en esto?

— Por ahora, sólo tú y el amigo taxista de mi madre— enumeré.

— Bien, entonces hablemos con ellas el lunes.

— Hablaré con Hanamaru antes, necesito que me haga un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

— Te contaré mi plan completo.

* * *

 **Kanan.**

El plan de Chika consistía en cuatro pasos.

1\. Usando la apariencia aniñada de Hanamaru, la pondría en contacto con Shima, explicándole que ese fin de semana, Chika iría por ellas, y que tomaran papeles, ropa y sus útiles escolares para que Miwa Takami no pudiera chantajearlas con ello. Y si en el peor de los casos, diera de baja a Shima y Mito de sus respectivas escuelas, entonces Chika buscaría transferirlas a alguna por su zona.

2\. Chika buscaría a su abuelo, para que llevara a su padre a misa, de compras, lo que fuera. Ya que Mari y You iban a estar presentes, no deseaba que nos encontráramos con él… Nunca había entendido su miedo por que conociera a sus amigas, pero si las cicatrices en su piel hablaran, dirían que todos los ataques que aquel hombre había orquestado contra mi amiga habían sido sin contemplaciones. Tal vez no quería que nos ocurriera algo.

3\. Mari y You vigilarían en las entradas a la calle, una vez con sus hermanas a bordo, pasaríamos por ellas.

4\. Este punto era más un plan de emergencia. Si su abuelo no pudiera detener a su padre, o decidiera no ayudarla, entonces Chika entraría a la casa y ayudaría a sus hermanas a salir, o se quedaría para retenerlo.

Sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero deseaba equivocarme, yo siempre creo que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Las palabras de Chika rondaban en mi cabeza, iban y venían, pero no abandonaban mi mente. Reconocía en mi interior que era una persona bastante egoísta, orgullosa y cobarde, pero… ¿de qué servía si sólo lo pasaba por alto en vez de hacer algo? Había partes de mí que odiaba, y esa era la que más detestaba: Soy esa clase de persona que piensa mucho y actúa poco.

Aparentando fortaleza donde no hay nada más que temor y desprecio por lo que soy.

Me estaba torturando, era cierto, no podía hacer otra cosa, al menos, eso pensaba, tal vez consultarlo con la almohada me ayudaría a aclarar mis ideas. No tenía ni diez segundos desde que me había recostado cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

— _**Habla Kanan—**_ contesté, sin molestarme en ver quién era.

— _**Hija, ¿cómo estás? —**_ la voz delgada de mi padre me recibió del otro lado de la línea.

— _**P-Papá… Estoy bien, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti? Hacía tres meses que no tenía noticias tuyas.**_

— _**Sí, lo siento. Fuimos a investigar la caza ilegal en el Congo, así que estuve incomunicado varios meses, el último mensaje que te mandé fue el último de todos los que soportó mi saldo, todo mi crédito se fue por la borda.**_

— _**Wow… el Congo, suena peligroso.**_

— _**Lo es, hija, lo es. Bueno, te traje algunas cosas, ya las han revisado y desinfectado para que no te vayan a hacer algún mal, así que dime, ¿cuándo podemos vernos? Estoy ansioso de que me cuentes cómo te ha ido en la preparatoria.**_

Mi corazón se aceleró de alegría al escuchar eso, sin embargo, pronto se ahogó en agonía al recordar lo que eso conllevaría. Pero… no era algo nuevo, no sería la primera vez que tendría que esconderme, esconder mis sentimientos.

— _**Mañana puedo, no tengo planes.**_

— _**Mañana será entonces, a la una de la tarde en el Burger King. Te mando muchos besos hija, te quiero.**_

— _**Yo también te quiero—**_ escuché la llamada cortarse.

Dejé el celular entre el hueco de mis piernas y lo miré fijamente.

Era mi papá…

Él había regresado y quería verme… Me sentía tan pesada a pesar del alivio de escucharlo bien y vivo.

A partir de su separación, mi papá había tomado todas las excursiones que había podido, ahora se desempeñaba como historiador, y la aventura lo llamaba, aunque la verdad, siempre había pensado que sólo era una excusa para huir de mi madre y de su acoso. Yo de alguna manera había podido alejarla gracias a Mari, pero él… Bueno, podría decirse que la amaba, pero reconocía que era una mala persona, y no podía seguir con alguien así.

Me cubrí la cara con la almohada mientras volvía a recostarme.

Hablar de mi padre era difícil para mí, por eso no le había dicho mucho a Mari cuando me había preguntado, simplemente lo que se resumiría a simple vista, nada más y nada menos. Pero lo cierto es que tenía un conflicto de sentimientos cuando llegaba la hora de comparar lo que pensaba con lo que en realidad era mi padre… Una vez Chika lo había hecho… y las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Nunca iba a aceptar que mi padre fuera una mala persona, pero eso sí era cierto, él no lo era… sin embargo, era sumamente cobarde y pasivo ante los problemas difíciles, tampoco admitiría que él también estuviera tomando una postura equivocada frente a mi orientación sexual, así como mi madre… Yo… necesitaba aferrarme a alguno de los dos…

Grité contra mi almohada, si Chika fuera más dura conmigo, quizá hace algún tiempo me habría dicho que soy una persona sumamente cínica. Y yo lo negaría.

Cerré los ojos mientras despejaba mi mente. Por esto no me gustaba pensar en mí misma, siempre terminaba con estas preguntas, pretendiendo reflexionar, pero justificándome por todo lo malo que sabía qué hacía.

Y sorprendentemente, llamarme "cobarde" me hacía conformarme con serlo, y nunca salir de esa casilla.

* * *

El timbre de mi departamento me volvía loca, tenía una idea de quién era, pero ya tenía una llave, sabía que lo hacía sólo para molestarme, cosa que estaba logrando. Me levanté resignada y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, recibiendo un efusivo abrazo de parte de Mari.

— _Good Morning~_

— Buenos días, Mari— la saludé, soltándome del abrazo con delicadeza y regresando a mi cama. Daba igual, iba a levantarme en unas horas.

— _Damn, that is a gloomy face!_ ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi Kanan? — jugueteó.

— No me molestes Mari— pedí, recargando mi cara en la almohada.

— _It´s joke_ … ¿Todo está bien? — me preguntó, con un tono más serio y preocupado. La sentí subir a mi cama y ponerse a mi lado.

Las palabras de Chika resonaron de nuevo en mi mente, señalándome y pidiéndome ser sincera con Mari. Suspiré, si quería madurar y ser un apoyo para Chika, así como una mejor persona para Mari, entonces tenía que iniciar lo antes posible.

— Mi padre me llamó— comencé a decir, con un mayor trabajo del que pensé. Me volví hacia ella y quedamos frente a frente, aunque no tan cerca como me habría gustado; sus ojos me miraban fijamente, preocupada, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Y qué deseaba? — Mari lucía confundida.

— Él… quiere verme…

— ¿En serio? — elevó la vista, parecía hacer memoria — Oh, cierto, te apoya con dinero, pero no con tu orientación.

— Sí… Aun espera que me consiga un novio, que sea una etapa, o no quiere formar parte de mi vida, sólo le doy la vuelta y a veces, cuando me llamaba y hablábamos de eso, me limitaba a decir que había algunos chicos lindos que iban al internado, tiene miedo de lo que soy… pero bueno, no puedo juzgarlo.

— Sinceramente, pienso que es igual de malo que lo que tu madre hace— dijo Mari.

Me senté en la cama, mirándola con extrañeza.

¿Qué había dicho?

Una sensación desagradable llenó mi interior, la boca me sabía a hiel y sentía mi ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté.

Mari retrocedió ligeramente y yo me levanté de la cama, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por su reacción, quería escuchar sus razones para insinuar eso de mi padre, ella no lo conocía, ¡ni siquiera de vista!

— N-Nada, sólo que… creo que es igual de malo decirle a alguien que no lo aceptas, para nada, y decirle que simplemente quieres ignorar esa parte de él o ella…

— Él no me ignora… Sólo no está de acuerdo, y yo no puedo obligarlo a aceptarme.

— Kanan… lamento romper tu burbuja, pero, ¿qué otro nombre le das a eso? — comenzó a argumentar, mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a mí— Es como si te pusiera una manta encima para evitar ver lo que le desagrada… Ésta eres tú, asombrosa, buena persona, así como eres, ¡Eres Kanan! Ser lesbiana o no, no define tu personalidad, pero tampoco es como si tuvieras que fingir ser alguien que no eres, ¿qué clase de felicidad es esa?

— Soy feliz si él me quiere…— contesté, con menos convicción de la que pensé. Las palabras de Mari me estaban dando en un lugar peligroso: Mi orgullo. Deseaba que se detuviera, pero… tenía que enfrentar esto… tenía que madurar de verdad… pero…

— ¿Y cuando él parta de este mundo qué va a pasar contigo? ¡Habrás dedicado tu vida a alguien más, sin pensar en que es tu vida!

— Es mi vida… ¡Pero él es mi padre!

— Piensa más allá que eso, Kanan, ¿de qué sirve querer a tus padres cerca si te lastiman?

Tú no lo entiendes…

Tus padres te aman. No te han dado la espalda por ser como yo… y si yo voy detrás de ti… Pasarás por exactamente lo mismo… Mari…

— Mi padre— Mari tenía razón, y yo lo sabía, pero…—… Mi padre no es así, y si sólo viniste a decirme esas cosas, mejor vete, tengo que salir ya y no quiero que te vea conmigo…— me detuve en seco. Los ojos brillantes de Mari se apagaron, pude ver algunas lágrimas comenzar a formarse, pero no caer.

— ¿Con…? — preguntó, su rostro mostraba una sorpresa dolorosa de mirar — ¿Contigo?

— N-No, yo…

— ¿No quieres que piense que soy tu novia o algo así? — me preguntó, con la voz entristecida, mirándome como si no me reconociera, como si fuera una extraña: Esta era la verdadera Kanan, alguien a quien sólo le importa lo que piense su padre, la gente, la sociedad… Alguien que, si pudiera, hubiera elegido no nacer siendo lesbiana.

Incapaz de mentirle, aparté la mirada. Sí, era eso, no quería que pensara que tenía una pareja y que le había estado mintiendo todos estos años, así de frágiles eran las mentiras; penden de un hilo tan delgado, que cualquier cosa, esté conectada o no, pueden hacerlas caer hacia la verdad, descubriéndose.

Mi padre… prefería ignorarme a vivirme, sólo por amar a la persona que quiero amar…

Esa era la verdad que había visto hacía mucho tiempo, pero que hasta ahora, no había dejado caer completamente.

— Lo siento.

Mari se llevó las manos a la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

— No Kanan, yo lo siento— dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

— Mari, yo… espera, en serio, lo siento— una desesperación desconocida nació en mi corazón, peleando con mi temor.

— Kanan, está bien, sólo… tengo que irme— respondió, sin mirarme, tomando sus cosas.

— ¡No quise decir eso! — grité, tomándola de los hombros, intentando hacerle llegar en una mirada todos los problemas que atravesaban mi mente.

— Sí, sí que quisiste— Mari se alejó de mi agarre, su rostro reflejaba ira contenida, pero en sus ojos, esa misma tristeza que me estaba matando por dentro, rompiendo mi corazón, gritaba con desesperación lo que seguro, Mari no me diría —. Kanan… tú das discursos acerca de que quieres que te acepten, ¿te aceptas a ti misma? No me respondas, las acciones hablan más que mil palabras, y te diré qué dicen tus acciones— suspiró profundamente, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, pero eso ya había comenzado a suceder, causando que su tembloroso tono taladrara mi pecho, logrando sacar dos lágrimas de mis ojos —… Me dicen que nunca vas a dejarte ser, me dicen que nunca vas a aceptarte, me dicen que no importa si quiero ayudarte, hablo con una pared, que prefieres lastimarte a defenderte, que prefieres quedarte callada cuando te denigran de esta manera, ¡y sí! Ni siquiera hablo de tu madre, hablo de ese hombre que te está imponiendo algo terrible, negarte a ti misma, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estás dispuesta a refutar y lo aceptas, porque créeme, no te está obligando— las lágrimas ya caían de los ojos de Mari a estas alturas, pero sus palabras eran fuertes y duras, así como ella… valientes… — ¿Sabes qué más me dicen tus acciones? — al mirar que no respondía, me tomó del cuello de la playera, sacudiéndome ligeramente — ¡¿Lo sabes?!

— N-No…— dije, apenas. No podía hablar, no en esa situación. Simplemente quería salir corriendo y no escuchar más, pero no podía huir, mis piernas no respondían y las sentía a punto de fallar.

— Me dicen… que fui una estúpida al enamorarme de ti, aun sabiendo que iba a lastimarme tarde o temprano.

— M-Mari…— mi pecho también gritaba que la abrazara y le pidiera perdón, que le dijera que yo también… ¿estaba enamorada de ella? Lo estaba… Mi mente se hizo un caos, no sabía qué era mejor o peor decir, pero no quería que se fuera de mi lado… No deseaba que se fuera de mi lado… Pero no quería tenerla conmigo.

No mientras mi padre estuviera cerca.

— Sí, Kanan… Estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace algunos meses, tal vez desde la primera vez que te vi— sonrió con ironía —. Pero no soy tonta, sé que tienes cosas con las que tratar, y… ¡maldita sea! Yo quería esperar a que eso sucediera… ayudarte, elevarte, darte apoyo, sostenerte si caías en el camino— inhaló profundamente, buscando detener sus lágrimas —. Pero al parecer no puedo, no… no puedo dejarme en manos de alguien que me va a tirar al abismo cada que quiera esconder que es lesbiana.

— P-Pero Mari yo…

Intenté volver a acercarme, pero ella se alejó de mí, tal como si yo fuera una bestia peligrosa y ella la víctima herida.

— No, Kanan… Sólo… suerte con tu padre, ¿sí? — tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

— Es que yo…

— Y… sólo hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.

— Mari…

— Adiós Kanan— dijo, mientras avanzaba a la puerta, sin dejarme hablar. Aunque realmente, no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir.

Debería ir por ella.

Debería…

Me senté en mi cama, mirando al infinito, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder, pero una vez que lo hice, suspiré de frustración y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con abundancia de mis ojos, depurando el dolor dentro de mi corazón.

¡¿Por qué no podía ser valiente?!

¡Se suponía que esta era una nueva versión de mí misma desde que había salido de ese maldito infierno que era el internado!

Pero…

Pero seguía siendo una cobarde, poca cosa, estúpida… y al parecer, ahora también era la persona que le había roto el corazón a la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

¿Qué era lo peor de todo lo anterior?

Que a pesar de que lo sabía, me lavé la cara, me cambié de ropa, tomé mi cartera y mis llaves para salir corriendo de mi casa.

Pidiendo a lo que fuera que me pudiera escuchar…

Que mi padre no me hubiera ido a buscar al departamento al mirar que me había retrasado… No quería explicar qué hacía una chica, saliendo de mi casa, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.


	11. Capítulo 11: La oportunidad de ser

**Bien! Ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, y espero esta sea la primera de muchas actualizaciones más. Han pasado muchas cosas, y bueno ; - ; al final me fui más de lo que preveí.**

 **Ya, los dejaré leer el capítulo, pero antes de eso, respondo reviews ~**

 ***N0MBRE:** _Oh sí, el miedo es una sensación poderosa, y lo es aun más en Kanan, pero sólo queda esperar a que recapacite y salga al mundo sin miedo, aunque para lograr eso... hehe, ya, hay que esperar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo! Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo._

 ***Betsy Celis:** _Ohohoho ~, las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, aunque ahora es momento de mirar a Kanan caminar a donde sea que se dirija, o tal vez, ni siquiera está caminando, sólo va en circulos en una espiral de dolor y desesperación ; - ; , ok, mucho drama. Pero sí ~ tiene que resolver lo que ha hecho, el cómo... bueno, esperemos a ver. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo._

 ***Joe Nishi:** _Bueno, eso es cierto en parte xD, aunque te diré, Kanan, Chika, You y Mari hacen lo que se les da la gana a veces, yo sólo escribo lo que hacen a veces, una cosa lleva a la otra e incluso yo me sorprendo de lo que pasa después xD. Esperemos que Kanan y Mari puedan saltar este obstáculo, pero esta es una carrera a dos piernas, y si una no quiere correr, la otra se va a dar un golpe en el piso. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***Fujisaki Naoko:** _Aww xD, gracias. Bueno, me alegra que las situaciones se sientan reales en cierta manera, eso significa que algo bueno estoy haciendo, y espero seguir así. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capítulo ~ ._

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Kanan es una idiota, oh sí, ahora hay que esperar a ver que arregle todo este caos que ha formado. ¡Yei, hay mandarinas en alguna parte del mundo! La Diosa Mikan está complacida._ _Oh bueno, has hecho algunas preguntas, así que las responderé lo mejor que pueda. Bueno, en primera, ¿Por qué es difícil tener otra preferencia sexual? Bueno, no es difícil en sí, las personas lo hacen difícil, el ser humano siempre buscará que todo encaje con lo que ellos creen, y si algo no lo hace, nace el miedo, la ignorancia, no lo aceptan porque no saben cómo tratarlo o de dónde ha venido, así que la respuesta primitiva a esto, es atacarlo, sea consciente o inconscientemente._ _¿Qué dice mi familia de mi preferencia sexual? Nada. Literalmente, nada. Me tomó un tiempo que algunos lo aceptaran, quienes lo hicieron siguen con las puertas abiertas en mi vida, quienes no, están ahí, de lejitos, donde es mejor y nadie sale mal. ¿Creo en el amor eterno entre lesbianas? Creo que te refieres a un amor de toda la vida, y sí, creo en el, aunque no se define exactamente por si eres gay, bisexual, lesbiana o hetero (o cualquiera de las muchas mil orientaciones que se ha echado la comunidad). Si me encontrara con Kanan y Chika, les daría un golpe, sería como encontrarme conmigo misma hace unos años xD. La canción de los caballeros del zodiaco~, la he escuchado, pero no es del todo de mi agrado, es buena, pero no mi ideal de buena xD. ¿Conozco el anime de BanG Dream? Sí, lo conozco y lo he visto, también tengo mi banda fav, pero por ahora ando en un conflicto de sentimientos con esa franquicia. Cosas personales. ¿Qué opino de tu fanfic? No he podido leerlo si ya está publicado, y bueno, sí, no me gustan los harem xD, pero considero que se puede hacer una buena historia con ellos, cuando, si es que es lo central en tu historia, sabes separar los sentimientos, por qués de cada chica/o y la personalidad de cada uno, y cuando no es lo central en la historia, es todo lo anterior, más, cómo influye en lo que quieres contar. Con todo dicho, ¡gracias por seguir la historia y tu apoyo en mis demás fanfics!_

 **Uff y está listo!**

 **Estoy considerando poner las reviews al final, para que lean el capítulo sin pasarse mis largas respuestas xD, sinceramente no puedo evitarlo, me emocionan sus teorías, sus preguntas y sus opiniones (excepto las de los guest musos, no entiendo su propósito en la vida).**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, y a todos los que leen pero no puedo responderles en un comentario ¡Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera!**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana~**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso y retrocede dos.**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **La oportunidad de ser "normal".**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— No has cambiado nada, ¡estás un poco más alta! Pero sigues siendo mi princesa— dijo mi padre, mientras me sostenía por los hombros y me daba un fuerte abrazo.

— Te has dejado crecer la barba— añadí, abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando que ese aroma que siempre me había traído paz y seguridad me envolviera. También por esto me gustaban los perfumes masculinos, de alguna manera me hacían sentir cerca del hombre más importante de mi vida.

— Te extrañé mucho, hija— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome con una mezcla entre alivio y algo más que no pude reconocer.

— Yo también te extrañé, padre— sonreí.

— Bueno, ¿te parece si entramos? Mira, sé que este es un momento entre tú y yo, y que es importante, pero realmente hay alguien que quiero que conozcas— me dijo, mientras avanzabamos a una mesa, donde lo que parecía ser un chico de espaldas, nos esperaba sentado.

— Papá… ¿quién es él? — me detuve antes de llegar con el desconocido. El chico de cabello castaño y piel apiñonada, al escucharnos cerca, se levantó, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Lamento haber venido a tu reunión, pero el maestro me ha hablado tanto de su hermosa hija, que cuando me invitó a venir hoy, le tomé la palabra inmediatamente— el chico era bien parecido, sus manos eran anchas y ásperas, su voz era algo aguda, pero irradiaba amabilidad. Mi primer análisis arrojaba que él era una buena persona, y quizá por eso, mi padre quería que nos conociéramos. Era… un pretendiente, aprobado por mi padre, lo veía en su mirada, ansiosa porque aceptara el saludo del desconocido.

— Kanan Matsuura, un gusto— me presenté, tomando su mano.

Él la estrechó con entusiasmo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Leonard Fragge, es un placer, oficialmente.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, mi padre esperaba que yo congeniara con Leonard, y yo…

Yo sólo podía pensar en Mari, en cómo estaría, dónde habría ido, si hablaría con Chika, con You… ¿Con Hanamaru? … ¿Con alguien más? ¿Alguien que aprovecharía la oportunidad que yo tiré a la basura?

Esos pensamientos me estaban matando, y estaba tan perdida en ellos, que no había notado el momento en que mi padre nos había dejado a solas para atender una llamada.

— Entonces… supe que estás terminando la preparatoria, eso es genial— comenzó a decir, esperando tener una conversación conmigo.

— Sí… lo estoy… ¿tú estás estudiando?

— ¿Yo? No, ya concluí la universidad. Arquitecto Fragge, me llaman.

— Wow, eso es impresionante— admití, genuinamente sorprendida.

— Sí, ¿quieres ver algunos de los proyectos donde he trabajado?

— Claro… muéstrame.

— ¡Genial! La mayoría son maquetas ya que no tiene mucho que egresé, pero pronto se harán realidad.

Sacó su celular y me mostró modelos a escala de centros comerciales y culturales que tenía planeados. Las maquetas me encantaban, así que mi mente fue fácilmente atraída por los detalles que podía ver en la magnífica resolución con la que el celular de Leonard tomaba las fotografías.

Tan metidos como estábamos en las imágenes, no notamos que una persona se había detenido justo enfrente de nosotros, alguien a quien no pensaba ver, pero que debí haber previsto que podría encontrarme, después de todo, Riko me dijo que trabajaba en un _Burger King_ de la zona los fines de semana.

— ¿Kanan? — parecía sorprendida.

— Eh…— no supe qué responder, un movimiento en falso y…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con pesadez, pero increíblemente rápido al mismo tiempo, una sensación angustiante surgió en mi abdomen, y con la mirada, intenté pedirle a Yoshiko que se fuera y cambiara la mesa que atendería.

— ¿Se conocen? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leonard Fragge— se presentó, extendiendo su mano a la novia de Riko, quien mantenía sus ojos en mí, añadiendo a la mezcla en su rostro, una expresión extraña.

— Mucho… gusto— correspondió el saludo—. Lamento no hablar más, estoy en el trabajo— habló con formalidad, pero con la situación actual, no estaba en labor de sorprenderme por ello —. Bienvenidos a _Burger King_ , ¿desean ordenar?

— En un momento, estamos esperando a que nuestro acompañante regrese, muchas gracias— dijo Leonard, al ver que yo no respondía.

— Bien, estaré cerca por si necesitan algo— Yoshiko comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros, y fue sólo entonces cuando pude reaccionar.

— Espera un momento— le pedí al amigo de mi padre.

Yoshiko parecía saber que quería hablar con ella, así que habló con una de las chicas que estaban atendiendo las mesas y le señaló algunos lugares, después se volvió a mí y me señaló una esquina apartada del local. Su rostro me dejaba ver que estaba extrañada, confundida, y que no lograba entender el ambiente.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

— No hay nada malo aquí— dije, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, cosa imposible en mi mente, pero al parecer convincente. No podía admitirlo del todo, pero me sentía liberada después de alejarme de Leonard.

— Yo también lo creía, hasta que pusiste cara de desear estar muerta al verme, sin mencionar que te has puesto pálida, y créeme, yo sé de colores níveos— bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Esbocé una sonrisa ligera, pero casi al mismo tiempo, agaché la mirada, totalmente avergonzada de que me viera en semejante situación. Que Yoshiko fuera testigo de mi intento por aceptar al chico que mi padre quería que conociera, me hacía sentir fracasada, era como si le hubiera fallado a Riko también; ellas eran libres, y yo seguía aferrándome a un solo lugar a pesar de ya no tener cadenas.

— Bueno yo… sólo vine a comer con mi padre— dije la verdad a medias.

— Entiendo.

— Y él es un amigo de mi padre…— completé.

— Vale, entonces, que tengas un genial día, Lily me ha contado que siempre adoraste a tu padre, así que me alegra que salgas a comer con él— la mirada enternecida de la novia de mi amiga se tornó preocupada—. Vuelve, que ya te esperan… y si quieres hablar, no dudes en llamarme, a mí, a Riko, a tus otras amigas, si podemos ayudarte con algo, cualquier cosa, háznoslo saber.

— S-Sí… animo con tu trabajo.

— Gracias.

Había sido una plática incómoda, aunque sospechaba que sólo para mí, pues Yoshiko sólo se veía preocupada por mi estado; no podía culparla, yo me comportaba como si ella supiera lo que hacía. Mis pasos se sentían pesados mientras más me acercaba a la mesa que compartía con Leonard y mi padre… No quería estar en ese lugar.

Quería estar con Mari.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que Yoshiko, alias, Yohane, fuera más madura que yo en ese momento?

Llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas en mi habitación, con el celular en la mano y los números de mis amigas en la pantalla.

Chika me diría las cosas que ya sabía, y posiblemente nos pelearíamos… No recordaba cuándo había sido la primera y última vez que habíamos enemistado hasta los golpes, pero no deseaba repetir nunca más eso; así que no, era una llamada innecesaria.

Mari… ni hablar.

Riko vendría con Yoshiko, o Yoshiko vendría con Riko en el momento en que los contara lo que había pasado, de cualquiera de las dos formas, no podía soportar un regaño de alguien que recién conocía, como Yohane, y tampoco podría aguantar que Riko me mirara con esos ojos ambarinos, completamente decepcionados. _"Me alegra verte plena"_ algo así me había dicho cuando nos volvimos a ver… No, no podía llamarle a ellas.

Hanamaru tampoco estaba en la lista de personas a las que quisiera contarles mis problemas, al menos no en ese momento, después de todo, ella había tomado como misión personal hacerle ver a Chika lo lindo que es el mundo y las cosas por las que vale la pena vivir; no necesitaba que yo llegara con cadenas invisibles y portando problemas que realmente no debía cargar.

You…

Ella quizá podía entenderme.

Recién estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos por Chika, y si no me fallaba la memoria, podría ser bisexual, después de todo, ella había salido con chicos también. Quise pensar que al tener un "lado hetero y uno gay", podría darme un consejo más completo de todo el panorama que se estaba abriendo y cerrando delante de mis ojos.

Me repetí estas palabras como si fueran mi nuevo credo, intentando apagar la voz en mi mente que me pedía recapacitar por mí misma, en lugar de huir de nuevo.

— _**¿Hola? ¿Kanan? —**_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _**Hey… ¿Cómo estás?**_

— _**Eh… bueno, estoy… en mi cama, leyendo manga por internet, ¿y tú?**_

— _**He dado tantas vueltas en mi habitación que estoy comenzando a ver la marca de mis huellas—**_ bromeé _**—. You… ¿podrías escucharme un momento, por favor?**_

— _**¿Chika está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?**_

— _**Sí, bueno, supongo que Chika está bien—**_ me rasqué la nuca _**—. Esto tiene que ver conmigo… en total.**_

— _**Oh… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Tengo un amigo abogado, si es lo que buscas.**_

— _**¿Eh? No hice nada malo.**_

— _**Lo sé, era una broma—**_ la escuché reír del otro lado de la línea _**—. Bueno, tienes mi total y absoluta atención, dime, ¿qué ha pasado contigo, delfina amiga?**_

— _**Yo… vi a mi padre hoy—**_ por un momento, quise omitir el verdadero motivo de mi llamada, pero no podía pedir un consejo sin informar a la otra parte todos los hechos; me tragué mi miedo a ser juzgada _**—. Y más temprano… discutí con Mari.**_

— _**Eso es una novedad, ustedes dos parecen siempre tan… no sé, calmadas, en su propio mundo.**_

— _**Bueno—**_ no sabía cómo responder a eso, un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta, tirando de ella, pidiendo sacar mis sentimientos de una buena vez _**—, parece que hoy tuvimos una pequeña pelea.**_

— _**¿Y qué pasó? ¿Aún no has hablado con ella? Si no es así, deberías hacerlo.**_

— _**No es tan sencillo—**_ contesté, casi de inmediato.

— _**¿A qué te refieres?**_

— _**Ella… me dijo… que estaba, está**_ — me corregí, con gran dificultad _**— enamorada de mí…**_ — el silencio del otro lado de la línea fue la única respuesta que recibí por algunos segundos, de esos segundos eternos en los que no sabes si hablar o simplemente cambiar de tema.

— _**¿Y qué le respondiste? —**_ me preguntó, el tono de su voz era demandante, casi molesto. No entendía esa reacción, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— _**Realmente nada… No le respondí nada. Peleamos… Mari dijo que mi padre estaba igual de equivocado que mi madre, que era como si me pusieran una manta encima para no ver lo que no les gustaba, me dijo que yo misma no me aceptaba y que no podía confiarse a una persona como yo… Mierda… ni siquiera yo confiaría en mí, no sé hacer otra cosa más que huir de mis problemas… Mari se fue después de eso, no fui tras ella… Sé que debí haberlo hecho, pero simplemente me dirigí donde mi padre y él**_ — mordí mi labio, intentando no derramar más lágrimas. No merecía hacerlo — _ **, él me presentó un chico… y creo que quiere que tenga algo con él… Me encontré con Yoshiko, y yo… yo no sé qué hacer…**_

La respiración de You era pesada, pero más serena que la mía. La escuché levantarse de su cama, y después de los mismos largos segundos, me respondió.

— _**¿Tú quieres estar con él?**_

— _**Yo… no lo sé… mi padre…**_

— _**¿Te obliga?**_

— … _**No**_ — admití, las palabras de Mari volvieron a mi mente, sonando por todas partes _**—. Pero él no quiere que esté con una chica, quiere que me case y le dé nietos que enseñarles a mis abuelos… No quiero decepcionarlo, You…**_

— _**Entonces no lo hagas—**_ respondió, casi de inmediato.

— _**¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?**_

— _**Sal con ese chico, quizá… quizá te gusta, tal vez no eres completamente lesbiana y puedes enamorarte de él**_ — sus palabras salían desesperadas, me hacían sentir mejor, aunque algo me decía que no eran completamente dirigidas a mí _**—. Puedes ser bisexual, y eres muy guapa, estoy segura de que, si no funciona con él, quizá puedes probar con alguien más, otro hombre… Entonces sería perfecto… no decepcionarías a tus padres, ni tendrías que esconderte, ni sentirte desesperada por querer a Chika.**_

— _**¿Eh? —**_ sí, eso ya no había sido para mí.

— _**A Mari… Mari…**_

— _**¿Quién es tu oportunidad de ser normal? —**_ pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

— _**Yo…**_

— _**Estamos en el mismo barco roto, al menos intentemos no ahogarnos ambas—**_ la animé.

— _**Se llama Yasu, es un amigo de hace algún tiempo…**_

— _**Y siempre ha querido salir contigo.**_

— _**Tú también sabes esa historia—**_ rio.

— … _**¿Está bien lo que hacemos, You?**_

— _**No lo sé…**_

Hablamos un momento más acerca de nuestras familias, me sorprendió lo parecidas que eran nuestras situaciones, aunque también, eran diferentes: Yo tenía miedo, y You simplemente estaba cómoda. Pero más que eso, me hizo sentir mejor que apoyara tan incondicionalmente mi relación con Leonard; sin embargo, yo no podía apoyar la suya con Yasu, y aunque sonaba como una buena persona, yo sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de You, aunque ella misma no se daba cuenta de eso.

Y yo quería que Chika fuera feliz.

Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación, intentando analizar las palabras de You. Era genial tener el soporte de una persona al menos, y me hacía sentir un poco más motivada a conocer a Leonard; quién sabe, quizá podría realmente enamorarme de él… Amarlo más de lo que amaba a Mari en ese momento.

Amarlo más que a Mari…

Ahí iba el impulso que You me había dado. No podía, simplemente, no podía… Si yo conseguía una pareja; no, incluso si no la consiguiera; Mari seguiría con su vida, reiría, fuera conmigo o con alguien más, amaría, fuera a mí o a otra persona… ¿un hombre? ¿una mujer? Entonces avanzaría y me dejaría atrás… Como Riko, como Chika, seguramente, y quizá You, si recapacitaba a tiempo que lo que pensaba era una tontería: Si se daba cuenta de que no podía forzarse a amar a otra persona, ya teniendo a alguien en su corazón.

El amor no era tan fácil, y no era un juego de meter y sacar la mano cada que sintieras que te quemaba demasiado el fuego de los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en tu interior; el amor no podía simplemente abandonarse, y no podía elegirse. Yo no podía desechar mis sentimientos por Mari como si fueran basura, pero…

Pero…

Esa simple palabra, esas cuatro letras lograban tanto con apenas ser pensadas.

Odio a la persona que inventó los pretextos.

Y odio estar feliz de que existan.

Mañana… no sé si podré mirar a Mari a la cara.

* * *

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó contigo? — me saludó Chika, venía con You a su lado.

Compartimos una mirada de complicidad, seguida de una de genuino desánimo, tristeza y pena por las cadenas que sólo nosotras podíamos ver.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté, centrando mi atención en Chika.

— No te vi en el metro para venir juntas, ¿todo está bien? — parecía feliz a pesar de estar preocupada por mí. Por la noche le mandé un mensaje, diciéndole que había visto a mi padre, ella respondió, pero decidí ya no contestar algo más… A menos que fuera un mensaje de Mari, pero no estaba segura de si realmente enviaría una respuesta, o si, para empezar, ella me contactaría.

Ella no lo hizo.

— Sí, yo sólo… quería algo de espacio.

Chika me miró con intensidad, mi amiga sabía bien que algo había pasado, lo veía en su mirada, y ella lo había averiguado en la mía. Pude notar sus ojos hinchados ligeramente, había llorado.

— Entiendo, después hablemos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ocurrió algo ayer?

Su expresión apacible cambió por un segundo, sólo para sonreír de vuelta y encogerse de hombros.

— Lo mismo de siempre.

Esos eran verdaderos problemas.

— _Hi everyone!_ Me he encontrado a una niña de primaria, ¿alguien perdió a su hermanita?

— Ya basta zura— se quejó Hanamaru, quien se acercaba con Mari. Mis problemas también habían llegado. Tragué duro, esperando cualquier cosa que mi amiga, si es que aún quería serlo, tuviera que decirme.

Llegaron hacia nosotras, y Mari saludó a todas con ánimo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, mi estómago se revolvió, sólo para después dejar paso a un nerviosismo que pocas veces había sentido. Mi corazón latía con toda su fuerza, enviando el eco de su retumbar a mi cabeza.

— _Hi Kanan_ — dijo, con esa usual sonrisa juguetona. Sin embargo, yo sabía lo que había detrás de ese gesto; pues sus ojos dejaban ver unas ligeras ojeras, e igualmente, el brillo de sus orbes flamantes como el mismo sol, se había apagado.

Era Mari.

Pero no era mi Mari.

* * *

 **Chika.**

— Simplemente no lo entiendo zura— murmuró Hanamaru, mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich —. Menos mal no me contaron mucho de ese hombre antes de ir a su casa, cuando se presentó conmigo, era tan cordial y amable, su sonrisa se parecía mucho a la tuya, Chika— se cubrió la boca casi al instante —. Lo siento zura.

— Está bien, me han dicho muchas veces que me parezco a él— le sonreí, intentando calmarla.

— Entonces, ¿iremos mañana por ellas? — preguntó Hanamaru, cambiando el tema. Después de su visita a casa de mis abuelos, Mito le informó que mi padre planeaba que todos salieran juntos el fin de semana, así que esperar tanto tiempo, no estaba permitido, ya no.

— Sólo Kanan, Mari y yo, de nuevo, perdón por meterlas en esto— miré a mis compañeras del crimen.

— Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en ayudarte, y lo haremos hasta el final— Mari puso una mano en mi hombro, sonriéndome, y You imitó su acción. Le devolví el gesto a mis amigas, prestando atención a mi compañera de cabello cenizo, ella me hacía sentir mejor, o al menos, más tranquila; era un efecto curioso que el mirar su semblante amable, me devolviera un poco de esa alegría que había perdido el día anterior.

Mi madre estaba más irritable que de costumbre, le preocupaban mis hermanos, y yo lo sabía. Aun así, el sentimiento de impotencia era aún mayor que mi comprensión, y el día anterior, no había sido la excepción. Había peleado con ella porque se me había olvidado lavar el servicio; culpa mía, me había pasado todo el día planeando con mis amigas, hablando con mi abuelo, sin mencionar que, también le había dado indicaciones a Hanamaru para llegar a la casa donde mis hermanas vivían..

Mi estrés no había ayudado a la situación… y todo había explotado, de nuevo.

— Mi abuelo no ayudará— les hice saber —, así que es posible que me enfrente a mi padre. No quiero que se queden a esperarme si ellas salen y yo aún no lo hago, sólo llevenselas.

— Yo me quedaré contigo zura— dijo Hanamaru.

— No, yo me quedaré con ella— interrumpió You.

— Nadie va a quedarse, y ustedes no irán, puedo preocuparme por mí, pero no por otra persona, me ayudarán más sin intervenir, yo llegaré a mi casa con ellas, de alguna manera…

— Haces que todo esto se escuche terrible zura— Maru puso su mano sobre la mía, intentando hacerme ver que estaba preocupada por mí. Era extraño cómo esa chica había logrado acoplarse tan rápido, pero aún más raro, era que yo hubiera permitido que se acercara a mí; era como una hermana menor, y ella admitía ver en mí la figura de una hermana mayor.

— Me gusta ser seria con lo que lo amerita— aclaré.

You se recargó a mi lado. Al parecer, quería darme fuerza, pues se aferró a mi brazo, sin mirarme.

* * *

Por alguna razón, me había quedado a solas con You.

Kanan y Mari habían ido a comprar agua mineral, Hanamaru fue llamada por una de sus compañeras de clases, y nosotras, bueno, yo aún no terminaba de comer. Mi amiga de cabello grisáceo no decía nada, y eso se sentía un poco incómodo; parecía que quería hablar de muchas cosas, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados antes de intentar siquiera formular una pregunta.

Saqué mi celular de la bolsa de mi sudadera, al parecer habían actualizado mi fanfic NozoEli favorito, y así fue como, emocionada, desbloqueé el aparato. Pero en buena hora, a mi compañera se le escapó el silencio, para comenzar una conversación.

— Hanamaru parece una buena chica— resignada, cerré el enlace y guardé de nuevo mi móvil.

— Sí, lo es— sonreí.

— ¿Te agrada? — preguntó, mirándome con insistencia. Parecía que quería una respuesta completa a una pregunta incompleta.

— Pues… sí, me agrada…

— Parece una niña— hizo un mohín.

— Sólo es un año menor que tú— contesté con gracia, enarcando una ceja.

— Un chico me invitó a salir— soltó, cortando el tema anterior.

Mis ojos se agrandaron en respuesta, la sorpresa parecía venir de esa parte que pensaba que tardaría en deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía por mí; algo realmente egoísta de mi parte, pero bueno, ¿qué podía decir? Era algo que no podía evitar sentir. Terminé mi gelatina, sin mirarla, algo no me permitía hacerlo, era… ¿pena? O algo parecido a la vergüenza.

Parecía esperar una respuesta en palabras, así que aclaré mi garganta y la miré, recargando mi barbilla en mis manos, posadas en mis rodillas alzadas.

— Eh… bueno, eso está bien, ¿o no? — si era su amiga, entonces debía apoyarla. Aunque eso me creara una especie de conflicto.

You era una chica maravillosa, linda, inteligente, fuerte, graciosa, ingeniosa, hermosa, amable, curiosa, tierna, desprendía una calidez única y su sonrisa era capaz de alejar la más despiadada sombra de amargura en el corazón de las personas, al menos, en el mío era así. Quien fuera el hombre que lo hubiera notado, entonces debía apreciar a la genial mujer que estaba pretendiendo.

— Sí, eso está bien— repitió.

— Y… ¿quién es? — pregunté, genuinamente interesada.

— Es un amigo de la infancia, de hecho… lleva varios años esperándome…

— Oh… ¿varios años? ¿Qué te ha llevado a decirle que sí, ahora?

— Yo… no lo sé. Sólo pasó— respondió en un tono brusco y seco. Decidí parar con mi interrogatorio, aunque realmente no tenía más preguntas.

— Amigo de la infancia eh, te conoce entonces, debe saber lo genial que eres.

— Sí…

Mari se acercó a la distancia, parecía que Kanan tardaría un poco más.

Fue curiosa la manera en que, así como llegó Mari a sentarse frente a mí, You se levantó, en camino a la cafetería.

— _Honey,_ ¿todo está bien?

— ¿Mm? Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

— You se fue un poco extraña.

— Ah, hablabas de eso— me sentí tonta al pensar que Mari preguntaba por mis ojos hinchados. Esperar que alguien se preocupe por ti, da pena —. No la vi, pero está actuando extraño, casi igual que Kanan.

— Sí, casi igual…

Esta vez fue mi turno de leer el ambiente, y Mari me había dado todas las pistas para inquirir que todas teníamos algo que contar ese día.

— ¿Todo bien contigo?

— Sí, todo bien, sólo tuve una pequeña discusión con tu amiga cabeza dura— sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía ese algo que te hacía sentir el impulso de devolverle el gesto, sólo era una sonrisa, así como la mía.

— ¿Y qué te hizo mi amiga cabeza dura?

— No sé si deba contarte… Kanan es algo cerrada con sus cosas, ya sabes.

— Puedes contarme tu lado de la historia, tú también eres mi amiga, y ya estuviste conmigo en un mal momento— mis ojos bajaron a mis brazos —, me toca estar para ti también. Y sé que no cualquier cosa apaga tu brillo.

— ¿Mi brillo?

— Ya sabes, eres muy… _shiny_ , o algo así— reí.

— La niña aprendió a leer a las personas, aunque por la cara que llevaba You, parece que debes perfeccionar tus técnicas, señora analista.

— Dame algo de crédito al menos— suspiré —. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

— … Me confesé a Kanan.

— ¿Confesaste? — enarqué una ceja. Mari me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y poco después, tomó mis mejillas, para estirarlas a su antojo.

— ERES TAAAAN DENSA, CHIKA TAKAMI— dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra y jalón.

— ¡Alto! — pedí piedad.

Ella me soltó y después me abrazó con fuerza.

— Le dije que estoy enamorada de ella, _silly_ — susurró, aunque más bien, su voz parecía cortarse en un solo hilo.

— Oh— rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y devolví el abrazo.

— Me encanta la forma en que reaccionas a todo— la sentí reír.

— Lo siento— me disculpé, sin saber exactamente por qué.

— Somos dos, créeme.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— Algo así.

— ¿Ella te dijo que tiene miedo?

— Sí.

— ¿Te rechazó?

— No realmente, pero sus palabras fueron más que claras.

— Está asustada— intenté excusar a mi amiga, aunque bien sabía que no había razón que valiera.

— Yo también.

— Lo siento.

— Para ya— se separó de mí, y golpeó mi cabeza con suavidad —. Esto no es tu culpa.

— Sí… lo sé.

— Ustedes dos son un caso— acomodó mi fleco hacia un lado con cariño, suspirando.

— Lamento interrumpir— la voz de Kanan sonó fuerte y nada contenta —. Ya es hora de regresar a clases, vayamos antes de que nos jueguen una mala broma con nuestras cosas.

— Sí— no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero ahora sentía que tenía que aclararlo con mi amiga. En serio… ¿qué les pasaba a todas?

* * *

El día había pasado sin que pudiera hablar con Kanan, o con You. Hanamaru y Mari habían estado en relativa calma, y ahora, sólo nos preparábamos para llevar a cabo los preparativos; mi estómago hormigueaba, pero mi emoción podía más, tanto, que no noté que Kanan y Mari prácticamente no habían interactuado durante el camino, y todo cayó delante de mí, cuando mi amiga de cabello azul me pidió decirle a Mari que habíamos llegado.

— Ella está justo a un lado de ti— le hice notar.

— Pensé que sería mejor que se lo dijeras tú— atacó. Sentí la hostilidad en sus palabras, y eso hizo que una ligera molestia naciera en mi interior… ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

Kanan salió del auto, sin darme oportunidad de responderle.

— Mari… ¿ayer pudiste hablar con Kanan?

— No hablamos, y ella parece evitarme desde la conversación que tuvimos en la cafetería ayer— suspiró, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta del piloto.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — me lamenté, antes de seguir a mis amigas hasta el portón de color verde.

Mi propio corazón era un caos también, y el asunto de Kanan y Mari sólo me desequilibraba, no podía dejar de pensar en la clase de persona de la que You se habría enamorado; algo dentro de mí quería verlo, para asegurarme de que no podía ofrecerle nada mejor. Era un deseo inconsciente, y no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

Al menos, no hasta que puse mi vista en esa puerta tan familiar para mí. En ese momento, mis hermanas me necesitaban, y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera con la tranquilidad que quería tener, y que necesitaba dominar.

Mi abuelo había sido claro conmigo el domingo: No traicionaría a su hijo, por más sanguijuela que éste fuera, sin embargo, tampoco le diría nada acerca de mis planes; aunque me doliera admitirlo, en esto último no confiaba demasiado. No había opción, y tampoco marcha atrás, una vez toqué la puerta.

— ¡Un momento! — la voz de mi abuela sonó del otro lado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir pesadamente ante la expectativa, y cuando me encontré con la confundida expresión de la mujer que me había cuidado una buena parte de mi vida, un miedo silencioso se apoderó de mí. Aún así, no había tiempo para sentir miedo, o siquiera el derecho.

— Hola— besé su mejilla —. Podrías decirle a mis hermanas que estoy aquí, esperándolas, ¿por favor?

— ¿En verdad vas a llevártelas? — me preguntó, con la expresión más neutral que había visto en su rostro en toda mi vida.

— Sólo mientras él está aquí.

— ¿No confías en que nosotros podremos cuidarlas?

— No. Confío en ustedes para muchas cosas, pero la seguridad de mis hermanas ante mi padre, no es una de ellas— me paré derecha frente a mi abuela, esperando su aprobación, deseando que me la diera, no deseaba entrar por la fuerza. Aunque, si mis hermanas estaban pendientes de la hora, debían saber que quien había tocado la puerta era yo, y que debían estar listas.

— No está bien esto que haces, hija, él es tu padre— me repitió.

— Abuelita, entiendeme, y piensalo de esta manera… Si mi abuelo hubiera llegado un día a maltratar a tus hijos, ¿lo hubieras permitido? ¿Que los humillara? ¿Que los aislara?

— Por supuesto que no, hija, pero…

— Pero, ¿qué?

— No puedes juzgar a tu padre, eso no te toca a ti, Dios va a ser quien…

Suspiré con pesadez.

Dios…

El pretexto de quienes no soportan la realidad.

— ¡Chika! — Mito salió con una gran mochila al hombro.

— Pequeña— la recibí, una vez pudo pasar por el lado de mi abuela —. Sube al auto, ¿tienes todo contigo?

— Sí, Shima lo preparó desde que vino tu amiga a avisarnos.

— Bien hecho, ahora sube… ¿dónde está Shima?

— Arriba, hablando con nuestro padre.

El estómago se me hizo un nudo, eso no era bueno. Shima era una gran chica, madura y fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para arrancarse el alma y tirarla, porque eso debía hacer si quería enfrentar a Miwa de frente. Ella lo quería, a pesar de que dijera que no, y yo lo quería, a pesar de que nuestras diferencias hubieran terminado en una situación tan lamentable.

— Ve con Kanan y Mari, ¿sí?

— Mito— mi abuela abrazó a mi hermana —. Se buena, ¿sí?

No me quedé para observar más. Entré en la casa, y subí las escaleras con delicadeza, esperando no alertar a mi padre de mi proximidad.

Mis pasos retumbaban en todo mi cuerpo, desde la planta de mis pies hasta mis orejas, y mientras más me acercaba a esa puerta, más ansiedad se apoderaba de mi corazón.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Simplemente se van?

— Hasta que tú te vayas también— escuché a mi hermana decir.

— Es Chika, ¿verdad? A tu madre le importan un bledo, seguro ella no sabe nada de esto.

— No lo sé, pero con que mi hermana esté en ese lugar, nos basta. Tenemos que estar bien, y tú eres una mala influencia en nuestra vida.

— ¡Chika está mal!

— ¡Ella nos ama y cuida más de lo que tú!

Una lágrima veloz resbaló por mi mejilla, podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de Shima, al igual que la firmeza de sus palabras.

Pero también.

Un golpe.

Una bofetada.

Entré con violencia en la habitación, buscando con la mirada a Shima. La vi en el suelo, llorando, su pecho se contraía con violencia debido a los quejidos, y en su boca pude ver un camino irregular de sangre.

No sabía si era la presión en mi cabeza, debido al coraje que estaba conteniendo, pero el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en las sienes me aturdía; antes de cualquier cosa, me puse en cuclillas junto a mi hermana, recibiendo sus brazos y su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Baja, ya tengo un auto para llevarlas— le susurré.

— No te voy a dejar— se aferró más a mí.

— No me quedaré, estaré justo detrás de ti— no quería pelear.

— Estás loca si crees que las dejaré irse— no quería pelear.

— No hagas esto más grande, y no me toques— no quiero pelear.

— Chika, vámonos— no quiero pelear.

— ¡Su madre nunca ha luchado por ustedes! Yo soy quien se partió la espalda por su bien, quien los mantenía, quien les dió todo— no quiero pelear —, ¿así me vas a pagar, Shima? ¡Chika!

No quiero pelear.

— Baja con cuidado, Shima.

— ¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ESPEREN!

No quiero pelear.

No quiero.

No quiero pelear.

— ¡CHIKA!

Yo no quiero…


	12. Capítulo 12: Luz en la oscuridad

**Oh sí, ha pasado un tiempo, ¡pero regresé con un cap nuevo! Corto, pero nuevo xD Quizá esta sea la nueva extensión de mis capítulos, pues veo que de verdad a veces no tengo el tiempo de revisar completo y bien un capítulo de 6k o 7k, pero uno de 3k está bastante bien por ahora. La vida universitaria es demandante. Pero realmente no deseo seguir apartándome de esto que amo tanto, que es escribir, escribir fanfics asies xD.**

 **En fin, no los entretengo, respondo reviews. ¡Les deseo un genial inicio de semana!**

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Lamento la pausa, aquí el desenlace del tema de Miwa y Chika. Oh, ser bisexual es algo difícil incluso dentro de la comunidad, pero animo, nunca dejes de ser quien eres por lo que digan los demás, al final la vida es tuya. ¡Gracias por esperar y por tu apoyo!_

 ***OddM:** _Espero con este capítulo se muestre un poco del por qué de la insistencia de Chika, eso y quisiera iluminar un poco: Los abuelos de Chika, con quienes viven sus hermanas, son de por sí ya, personas muy tóxicas. Eso sumado a la llegada de su padre con su otra familia, hace que Chika no desee que sus hermanos estén en ese lugar, más adelante explicaré un poco más eso, pero espero haber resuelto un poco esa duda. Ahh Kanan, Kanita, le falta mucho para estar más segura de sí misma. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Apoyo totalmente esto de que Hanamaru, Yoshiko y Riko son la santa trinidad xD. Ya sabes un poco más de cómo va la historia, pero agradezco enormemente que la vivas con tanta pasión. Esperaremos en qué termina todo este caos de Chika y Kanan, a lo que no podemos esperar es a que finalmente comiencen a avanzar estas chicas, pero antes, oh sí, ya lo sabes. Aquí la resolución, aunque es de momento. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar algo tan genial! ¡Me emociona mucho leerte!_

 ***TheHandOfTheDarkness:** _This is more an AU, but yes, it is true, not many people practice it. This is a strange world where there are people of all kinds. Espero te guste la historia. ¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarte una historia! (lo digo porque creo que no te había visto en los reviews, pero si sí y no recuerdo, igual gracias~ ) ._

* * *

 **Avanza un paso y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Luz en la oscuridad.**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— Kanan.

— ¿Mm?

— Has estado rara desde ayer, ¿qué ocurrió?

— Nada, seguimos igual que siempre, justo como querías— dije entre dientes.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como una idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre me había causado una especie de conflicto que Chika y Mari fueran tan cercanas, quizá por mis sentimientos por Mari, quizá por mi propia inseguridad proyectada hacia mi amiga de cabello rubio, pero estaba molesta… muy molesta.

— ¡Kanan, señorita Mari! — Mito salió con un par de mochilas, y fue directo a abrazarme.

— Mito, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien— sonrió. Miré su rostro, tenía una marca ligeramente roja en la mejilla. No hacía falta saber qué era lo que había pasado, y en ese momento, todas mis emociones infantiles dieron paso a la claridad dentro de mi cabeza.

Sí, esto era; a esto habíamos venido. Había conocido a Chika por un largo tiempo, y sabía de su amor a sus hermanas, estaba luchando junto a ella para proteger a Mito, a Shima, y a su vez, a ella misma. Pero… ¿por qué no podía abrazar por completo estas palabras? ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndome traicionada?

Soy despreciable.

A pesar de eso, tenía que mantenerme enfocada, sin continuar arruinando lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

Mito subió al auto y se puso los audífonos, me miró unos minutos y asintió. Quizá era su manera de decirme que era mi momento para hablar con Mari.

— Mari.

— Dime.

— Lo siento, no he sido yo estos días— miré el suelo, intentando enterrar mi orgullo en la tierra.

— Y, ¿quién eres tú?

— Mari, en serio, ¿ahora? — la miré con el ceño fruncido.

— Seguimos siendo amigas, eso significa que voy a buscar ayudarte a crecer, y no puedo dejar que te sigas haciendo daño.

— No es como si fuera a cortarme las muñecas o algo así— reí.

— Ese fue un mal chiste— se cruzó de brazos —. Y estás haciendo algo aún peor que eso.

— Yo sólo… no quiero sentirme así.

— ¿Cómo?

— Impotente… ante ti…

— No tienes que ser fuerte frente a mí— tomó mi mano. El tacto era tan suave y reconfortante que puse fuerza a mi agarre.

— Es que simplemente quiero dejar todo de lado… y verte a ti, no quiero tener miedo, no quiero sentirme tan sofocada— llevé mi mano a mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón doler —, tan inútil… tan basura como persona…

— Kanan… tú…

Los gritos del interior de la casa capturaron nuestra atención. Mis latidos se hicieron más fuertes, pero no por Mari, sino por Chika… estaba preocupada de que su padre hubiera hecho una tontería… o mi amiga.

Entramos corriendo en la casa, pude escuchar a Mito salir del auto y cerrar la puerta.

Subimos las escaleras, saltando algunos escalones, y al final, logramos ver la razón de los gritos de la abuela y hermana de mi amiga, a los que rápidamente, se unió Mito, intentando mover a ese hombre de encima de Chika.

— ¡Aléjense, puta madre!

— ¡Miwa, deja a la niña, no hagas algo que ni siquiera Dios pueda perdonarte!

— ¡Suéltala bastardo! — gritaba Shima entre lágrimas.

Mito se echó encima de la espalda de su padre y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, tal como las manos de ese hombre estaban sobre cuello de Chika.

— ¡No lastimes a nuestra hermana! — el delicado pero potente grito de la pequeña pareció activar algo dentro de mi amiga, y antes de que Mari y yo pudiéramos siquiera acercarnos, las manos de Chika dejaron de estar en los brazos de Miwa, para pasar al cuello de la camisa de su padre. Sus ojos, ligeramente marcados por las venas oculares y enrojecidos, se abrieron, mostrando una furia que hizo que las piernas me temblaran. Mari se acercó con rapidez y apartó a Mito, tomando su lugar y aplicando una llave más efectiva, logrando que el rostro de Miwa se pusiera rojo.

El puño de Chika fue a parar directamente a la nariz del mayor, una y otra vez, hasta que le rompió el armazón de los lentes. Tomé las manos de Mito y Shima, las llevé junto a la abuela de mi amiga y las alejé de la escena.

— Vayan al auto, quédense ahí. Llamen a la policía.

— ¡Pero Chika…! — se quejaron las niñas.

— ¿A la policía? — tartamudeó su abuela.

— Nosotras la ayudaremos, ¡ahora bajen! — grité, perdiendo la compostura.

Ni bien las vi irse, volví con mis amigas, intentando tumbarlo. Finalmente la soltó, incapaz de continuar con las tres haciéndole daño. Apartamos a Chika de su alcance, y yo permanecí de pié, vigilándolo.

— Chika… respira, lo más lento que puedas— pedía Mari, con la voz entrecortada, y claramente asustada.

Nuestra amante de las mandarinas no respondía, sólo respiraba erráticamente, intentando recobrar fuerzas.

— ¿Y qué? — dijo Miwa — Ustedes dos ni siquiera deberían estar aquí— puso una mano en su nariz, escuchamos el hueso tronar, quizá lo había vuelto a acomodar —. Váyanse o las demandaré por secuestro de menores.

— ¡Eres un maldito loco! — le gritó Mari.

— Nosotras deberíamos llamar a la policía— saqué mi celular, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, Miwa lo estrelló contra el piso y me tomó por el cuello de la playera.

— Ustedes, no van a llamar a nadie.

— Yo no...— la débil voz de Chika sonó en la habitación.

— Mari, llévate a Chika— le pedí. Al menos… si estaba siendo una idiota, la vida habría puesto a Miwa Takami para darme una lección.

— ¡Yo no quería pelear, joder! — gritó Chika, con la voz áspera. Y ni bien lo dijo, tacleó al hombre, y en un esfuerzo por no caer, Miwa me hizo arrodillarme en el suelo, sin dejar de sujetarme — Suéltala— casi susurró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para que se vayan? ¿Te da miedo que vean quién eres en verdad?

— Ellas saben que te rompí la cara una vez, y puedo volver a hacerlo— la voz de Chika se estaba recuperando, pero aún seguía tosiendo cada tanto.

— Chika, es mejor irnos— dije.

— Ustedes no van...— el puño de Chika se estrelló contra la boca de Miwa, provocando que la sangre marcara los dientes de su padre.

Yo… debería haberlos separado, pero el aura hostil que manaba de Chika me hizo quedarme paralizada. Nunca la había visto así de mal, y podía ver que Mari estaba igual. Bastaron esos segundos de confusión para que la sangre llenara los puños de Chika, para que su padre le hiciera nuevos moretones, y para que ambos casi se mataran, justo frente a nuestros ojos.

El abuelo de Chika subió por las escaleras, y en cuanto ambos lo vieron, pararon la pelea.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! — exigió saber.

Tal como si hubieran sido impulsados por una gran fuerza, padre e hija se separaron con rapidez.

— Tu nieta, casi me mata— respondió.

— Yo sólo venía a recoger a mis hermanas, ¡no tenías por qué meterte! — reclamó nuestra amiga, y al notar sus intenciones de volver a lanzarse sobre su padre, Mari y yo la abrazamos por ambos lados, pidiendo que se tranquilizara. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado a través de mis brazos alrededor de su pecho.

— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho…!

— Chika, vete, y llévate a Mito y Shima… Tú y yo, Miwa, vamos a hablar— finalizó el mayor.

— Abuelo… Él es peligroso…

— Y es mi hijo— respondió, después miró directamente al padre de Chika, diciendo con firmeza —, y aunque se equivoque, nunca lo juzgaré, y lo perdonaré.

Los ojos de Miwa se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, sólo para después cerrarse; parecía haberse resignado.

Bajamos con Chika en silencio, parecía no sentir dolor, pues ella caminaba, sobándose el cuello.

— Hijo de puta— vociferó, mientras salía de la casa.

— Chika estás…

— Estoy bien, sólo hay que irnos— dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

Mari y yo nos subimos al auto, dejando a Chika hablar con su abuela, quien, ni bien la vió con el rostro inflamado y lleno de golpes, rompió a llorar en su pecho. No escuchamos qué le estaba diciendo, pero al final Chika bajó la cabeza para recibir una bendición de cruz de parte de la señora.

Finalmente nos subimos al auto, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a casa de Chika.

Siempre mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, parecía que estaba en presencia de una pequeña que no había visto desde hacía varios años. Cuando Chika y yo apenas nos conocíamos.

Con un débil "gracias" nos dejó en la puerta de su casa, y entró con sus hermanas.

No arranqué el automóvil, me tomé un momento para digerir lo que había pasado hacía casi una hora, y cuando la mirada furiosa de Miwa Takami volvió a mi mente, me estremecí. Era una relación rota la que tenían ambos; mi amiga y aquel hombre. ¿Yo terminaría así con mi papá por seguir mi vida como quería?

— Kanan— Mari tomó mi mano, trayendo mis pensamientos a la realidad, pero casi como un reflejo, la aparté con rapidez —. Tranquila, lo gay no se pega— sonrió, y mi corazón se sintió pesado. Incluso en esa situación, Mari intentaba comprenderme. Si fuera ella, me habría mandado a la mierda hace mucho.

— Lo siento— me disculpé, en un tono más bajo del que pensé.

— Está bien, sólo vayamos a casa— fijó su vista al frente —. Tú a la tuya y yo a la mía, quiero decir, cuando dejemos el auto, haré que te lleven a tu departamento.

— Sí…

Mi corazón estaba confundido, se suponía que un padre debería amar a su hijo o hija, pero… Miwa Takami no parecía querer a Chika. Esto me hizo pensar en mi padre y en mí… en cómo nosotros jamás nos levantaríamos la mano para hacernos daño, sin embargo, a pesar de que él nunca me golpearía, me sentía lastimada justo en ese momento. Me sentía herida por mi padre, y me quemaba por dentro, peor que un golpe. Mis ojos buscaron a Mari, y al encontrarla, mirando hacia enfrente, sólo una frase llegó a mi mente.

" _ **Kanan, ¿de qué sirve querer a tus padres cerca si te lastiman?"**_.

* * *

 **Chika.**

Shima llevaba unos segundos parada en el marco de la puerta, me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero parecía que no se atrevía a acercarse.

—Todo está bien— le dije, sintiendo el dolor alrededor de la garganta. Quizá no debería haber hablado tanto antes.

— Lo siento— dijo, poniendo sus manos en el marco de la puerta.

— No fue tu culpa.

— Pero es que yo… yo quería demostrar que era valiente… que podía enfrentarlo cara a cara antes de irnos, en lugar de sólo escuchar sus insultos y llorar… quería proteger a Mito…

— Ven— extendí mi mano hacia ella, pero no se acercó, y siguió hablando.

— Él dijo que eras peligrosa… que tú hiciste que chocara aquella vez… No podía permitir que dijera eso de ti… Tú no lastimarías a nadie de esa manera, tú eres una buena persona— respiró profundamente, mirándome con intensidad, esperando una respuesta.

La hiel se formó en mi boca, miles de recuerdos de cosas que quería olvidar asaltaron mi mente, una tras otra, golpeándome sin piedad, pero sin lastimarme tanto como la mirada esperanzada en el rostro de mi hermana, que, a pesar de pedirme la verdad con los ojos, sus brazos, cruzados delante de ella, tomando su suéter con fuerza, me suplicaban que me quedara callada, o que dijera que no, que yo…

— … Yo— un sollozo salió de los labios de Shima —… Yo no hice que tuviera ese accidente.

Yo… Yo no había hecho que chocara.

Pero no podía mirar a los ojos a mi hermana.

— Llamé al taxi, está por llegar— dijo mi mamá, entrando en mi habitación.

— Te dije que no era nada, ma— sonreí, intentando moverme normalmente, pero en el instante en que quise levantarme, una punzada profunda atravezó mi cuello, obligándome a sostener mi cabeza con las manos.

— Vamos ya— me ordenó, ayudándome a levantarme.

Mi mamá no habló en todo el trayecto, Shima no me miraba y Mito tomaba mi brazo. Una vez que salimos de la consulta médica, sin permitir que alguien indagara acerca de mis heridas, junto a los notables moretones que habían comenzado a aparecer en mi piel, mi mamá finalmente habló conmigo, mientras terminaban de ponerme el collarín.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No me contestes— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla.

Asentí lo mejor que pude con esa cosa de espuma alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba haciendo a todos preocuparse demasiado… No había visto venir esa pelea con mi padre, y no estaba lista para tenerla; había dejado de pelear hacía mucho tiempo y estaba oxidada. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me explicaran la situación médica de mi cuerpo, más que nada de mi cabeza, había recibido varios golpes… y escuché algo de que el dolor de mi nuca tardaría en irse. También escuchaba un pitido, las voces recién habían dejado de ser un eco en el vacío, sólo quería saber si no era grave, para irme a mi casa o morirme ahí mismo, lo que ocurriera primero.

Shima y Mito se acercaron a la cafetería por un par de malteadas que parecían deseosas de probar, aunque eso significaba una cosa, y era que finalmente mi madre hablaría en serio conmigo.

— Lo siento— acarició mi cabeza con suavidad.

— No es grave, ya lo escuchaste— sonreí.

— Lamento que tengas que seguir limpiando mi desastre.

Era la segunda vez que me decía eso; la primera se remontaba a mis tiernos diez años. Mi madre no era perfecta, y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era una mujer que había vivido reprimida toda su vida, fuera por su familia o por el internado religioso donde había estado; después le mostraron la libertad de ser un humano, su antigua jefa le abrió los ojos a un mundo donde tenía opciones… Ella podía elegir la ropa que quería ponerse, podía teñirse el cabello o cortarlo si así lo deseaba, era libre de salir con sus amigos, hacer amistades, aunque no estuvieran aprobados por mi padre, podía quedarse hasta tarde hablando con alguien y no notificarle a su esposo, a su hombre, no necesitaba permiso para trabajar, no requería la aprobación de mi abuela paterna, y definitivamente, no tenía por qué encerrarse todo el día en su casa, dejando la vida pasar: Tenía opciones, por el simple hecho de existir. Pero a un hombre al que todo el tiempo has permitido tomar control sobre tu persona, no ibas a cambiarle el _chip_ de la noche a la mañana, en especial si ese hombre es influenciado por su familia, sobre todo si ese hombre siente que ya no lo amas, porque comienzas a tratarlo como un cromañón, pensando que no te entenderá si hablas con él. Mi madre se había equivocado al volcar las frustraciones de su represión contra su familia, a Miwa lo había humillado varias veces y a nosotras nos había golpeado tantas otras que mis hermanas tenían miedo de escuchar la puerta de la entrada de la casa, y mirar que era nuestra madre con un cigarrillo en la mano, creyendo que el mundo era suyo, y que el nuestro también. Eso no justificaba la violencia que más tarde surgió en el matrimonio de mis padres, pero definitivamente había sido un factor. Y así, hasta derivar conmigo, la hija que él había amado con todo su corazón en algún momento, y que ahora casi mataba.

Me costaba perdonar a mi padre, a pesar de que sabía que él podía equivocarse. Pero no lo odiaba por lo que había hecho en el pasado, lo odiaba por lo que era en el presente, lo odiaba por refugiarse en una burbuja donde sólo él era la víctima.

Aun así… me arrepentía.

Me arrepentía de no haber ido a encontrarme con Makoto aquella tarde.

— Esto ya es el resultado de mis propias acciones— admití.

— No, Chika… yo fui la que…

— Tu arruinaste tu matrimonio, y mi padre igual, pero esta tarde fui yo quien lo buscó, y quien continuó con esa pelea.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

— Quiero que ellas estén bien— mordí mi lengua, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

— ¿Crees que se alegran de verte lastimada? ¿Crees que eso las hace felices o mejora su vida de alguna manera? — ahora sonaba molesta.

— No lo creo— tomé aire, sólo para quejarme del dolor de cabeza pocos segundos después.

— Siéntate derecha— me dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban Shima y Mito, para pagar por las malteadas.

— En pocas palabras, deja de hacer tonterías— sonreí —. Y creo que hubo un poco de "me alegro de que estés bien".

En ocasiones como esa recordaba todo lo que había pasado mi madre para poder tenerme viviendo con ella. Ya lo había dicho, pero no era la mejor hija del mundo: Ella me había visto alcoholizada, tuvo que sacarme varias veces de las celdas por delitos menores y alterar el orden público, se tragó todas las mentiras que le decía acerca de mi desempeño escolar, me dio el dinero que le pedía, a pesar de que ya sabía que terminaría en bares o cervezas… Me había mantenido mientras no estudiaba ni trabajaba, y sólo me pedía limpiar la casa… y no desaparecer por tantos días. Claro que todo eso había estado acompañado de sus típicos regaños y sus ataques a mi autoestima, sumando cada vez más razones a mi lista de por qué sería mejor que estuviera muerta, pero no la iba a juzgar… No cuando yo era… yo. Nostálgico… habían pasado dos años desde que había dejado atrás todo lo que intoxicaba mi vida, excepto por una cosa, algo de lo que no podía despegarme, no importaba a donde fuera: Mi propia mente.

Y ahora la había hecho gastar dinero que no tenía en atención médica. Sin mencionar que ese mes aun había que pagar luz, renta, comida para sus hijas y una que otra cosa que surgiera, incluso Shima tenía chequeos médicos continuamente debido a la disautonomía cardiaca que le habían diagnosticado. Veía el estrés en sus ojos, probablemente no tardaría mucho en explotar de nuevo, y entonces pelearíamos. El ciclo se repetiría.

Dos semanas de reposo habían sido recomendadas, junto a varias listas de pastillas que debía tomar casi todo el día.

Kanan me había mandado el milésimo mensaje de la hora, casi cada minuto estaba monitoreando cómo estaba. Lo agradecía, pero era un poco exagerado; no tanto como You, que me había mandado mensajes cada cinco segundos y había llamado más de una vez. La había ignorado, no quería que me escuchara así… débil… no, no quería.

Miré la pantalla con los _chats_ que tenía activos, eran… varios. Era curioso considerando que en un punto de mi vida me había quedado sin nadie a quien acudir, pero entonces, Kanan había regresado, Mari se metió a la fuerza en donde pudo, pero su personalidad era tan cálida que simplemente al final no me importó qué tanto entrara en mi día a día, después… había llegado You… y de alguna manera eso me alegraba, porque ella no me conocía, ella no me recordaba a nada horrible de mi pasado, y en cambio, mirarla era como contemplar el presente, un hermoso presente que quería vivir, mientras mis ganas de morir no ganaran, y al final, al parecer cuando me estaba ablandando, Hanamaru sujetó mi mano aquel día, tocó las heridas de mis brazos, me miró a los ojos, como si pudiera excavar en mi alma y dijo: "yo no quiero que mueras".

Tenía mucho por lo que seguir ahora, no solo mis hermanas, también los recuerdos que deseaba hacer con mis nuevas amigas. Al mirar los mensajes llenos de preocupación, de personas que me consideraban valiosa, y al dirigir mis ojos al frente, donde mi madre reía con mis hermanas, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y sonreí.

Sonreí de verdad.

Y después dolió como el demonio, pero me quedo con lo primero. Definitivamente me quedaba con esa felicidad abrumadora que llenaba mi corazón después de tanto tiempo.


	13. Capítulo 13: La otra cara de la moneda

**No tengo mucho que decir, ha sido un día estresante, pero algo genial es que ya tenía muchas ganas de llegar a esta parte del fanfic, así que me siento satisfecha 3. El final no está muy lejos :3**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen aquí!**

* **Ninja Britten 11:** _Kanan y la palabra prisa no son amigas, ya sabes, es de las personas que piensan mucho y hacen poco. Uff las peleas de Chika y Miwa son demasiadas como para explayarme en ellas, pero algo verás en este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mis fanfics! Espero te esté yendo ,muy, pero muy genial con los tuyos * muchos corazones insert * ._

 _*_ **N0MBR3:** _Esperemos que Kanan encuentre la luz pronto, créeme, a veces esta chica hace lo que quiere, a pesar de que la que escribe soy yo xD. Me laegra haber podido transmitirte los sentimientos de Chika, gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Un abrazo! Espero todo ande bien de tu lado._

 _*_ **Naoko Fujisaki:** _asdshfajsdka gracias * insert corazones here * . A pesar de ello espero poder seguir con la calidad que creo que tiene el fic xD. Muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo._

* * *

 **Avanza un paso y retrodece dos**

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **La otra cara de la moneda.**

* * *

 **Chika.**

"— _Deberías ir al hospital, o mejor, deberías haberlo matado de una vez— me dijo Makoto mientras me ofrecía limón. Lo rechacé, quería sentir el ardor del tequila llenando mi garganta, quizá así la herida que traía en la cabeza dejara de sangrar, y cicatrizaría desde dentro._

— _No soy tan estúpida como para echar mi vida a perder por mi padre— respondí, apartando los mechones de cabello de mis ojos, lo había dejado crecer sin cuidado, así que, aunque no quisiera, ahora tenía un gran fleco cubriendo la mitad de mi cara y poco más allá la mayoría del tiempo._

— _Hacemos cosas peores, y nadie nos descubre, si nos pidieras desaparecerlo nadie sabría— se encogió de hombros._

— _Me quedé en el grupo pequeño por algo, no quiero nada que ver con esa mierda, no podría mirar a mis hermanas a la cara— tomé el contenido de mi caballito de un solo trago, Makoto me sirvió un poco más._

— _Eres una cobarde._

— _Dime algo que no sepa._

— _Quizá la policía te ayude— sonrió con sorna, burlándose del hecho de que mi padre ya había evitado varias denuncias por agresión que mi madre había hecho, simplemente por haber sido militar y tener 'conexiones'._

— _Si voy a la policía, él va a hacer todo lo posible por demostrar mi conexión con ustedes, va peor para mí… Lo creas o no, puede que traiga detrás una cámara o alguien que mandó a seguirme._

— _Lo creo. A la salud de las mierdas de padre y madre que tienes, Dios quiera que se mueran pronto— alzó su caballito y lo choqué con el mío, brindando_

 _Bebimos hasta acabarnos las dos botellas de tequila que nos habían dado por nuestras tareas, pocas veces tenía oportunidad de ver a Makoto, estábamos en niveles diferentes. Yo era de los 'junior', aunque no era exactamente por ser mujer. Ahí estábamos quienes habíamos hecho algo bueno por las personas que manejaban a toda esa gente._

 _Yo había evitado que mataran al hijo de uno de los grandes (quienes recibían órdenes directas del grupo delictivo), aunque sólo había tacleado al hombre con la pistola. Ser alguien a quien no le importaba realmente morir, a veces podía traer cosas buenas; extrañas, pero buenas._

 _Mis hermanas tenían protección siempre que salían, y yo había encontrado un lugar donde podía desfogar a mi gusto._

 _El alcohol comenzó a nublar mi sentido de la razón, pero mi mente fue tan jodida como para dejarme recordar sólo una cosa de esa noche._

— _Lo hemos estado siguiendo, no lo mataremos, pero sí le podemos dar un susto, al menos para que deje de ser tan marica y pare de golpearte— me dijo, arrastrando las palabras._

— _Sí, claro… Mira, si pueden asustarlo, te invito un Don Julio para ti solo— aposté entre risas, sirviendo un poco de coca cola a mi whisky. No estaba tomando nada en serio para ese punto._

— _Conste Takami, voy a hacerte firmar esa apuesta, espera— buscó algo para escribir y sacó una pluma. Me ofreció la servilleta._

— _¿Qué eres? ¿El maldito Lucifer? Yo no rompo mis promesas— sonreí, pegándole con mi mochila en la cabeza._

— _Veamos este sábado— me apuntó con el dedo, mientras terminaba su bebida"._

Abrí los ojos. No estaba soñando, pero sí que estaba recordando… Recordaba algo que hubiera deseado olvidar aquella noche de copas. Siempre que tenía remembranzas acerca de mi adolescencia, unas ganas inmensas de golpear, o golpearme, surgían en mi pecho; había sido estúpida y crédula al pensar que no me mancharía con toda la basura en la que me metía, pero aquí estaba, casi tres años después de alejarme de aquello… aun siendo perseguida por mis errores.

Pero no tenía tiempo para seguir sintiéndome mal, al menos no ahora, no con ella aquí.

— ¡No puedo creer que aun con el cuerpo tan lastimado quieras levantarte zura! — me gruñó mi amiga, mientras funcia el ceño, realmente no me intimidaba, pero algo me decía que no debía retar sus cuidados.

— Me clavaron un picahielo una vez, esto no es nada— sonreí.

Maru tocó mi hombro izquierdo, mientras apretaba los labios con preocupación.

— Eso no te hace inmune, puedes recibir balas, picahielos, golpizas… pero no dejas de ser humana, y un humano se lastima con más facilidad de la que sé que te gustaría admitir— me miró acusadoramente, esperando mi respuesta.

— Lo siento.

— ¿No te dolió? — me preguntó, delineando mi quijada con su dedo, para después bajar a mi cuello, el cual estaba cubierto por el collarín.

— No mucho… la verdad no recuerdo la mitad de lo que ocurrió. Mi mente estaba dando vueltas— sonreí, intentando provocar gracia en mi amiga, pero parecía que esto no iba a pasar.

— Recuéstate zura — me pidió mientras salía de la habitación.

La vi hablando con Shima y Mito en la cocina, al parecer había hecho buenas migas con mis hermanas, lo cual era bueno, pero no demasiado. Sabía que Hanamaru intentaba mantenerme con vida de alguna manera, y la creía capaz de preguntarle a mis pequeñas por mi pasado… No era algo que deseaba que supiera, aunque tampoco Shima y Mito conocían todo lo que había ocurrido conmigo durante esos años.

Elevé mi vista al techo. El collarín no me limitaba del todo, pero realmente me cansaba tenerlo todo el tiempo alrededor del cuello, sentía que era una piedra debajo de mi cara.

Miré mi celular, You me había escrito bastante ese día, y eso que se suponía que debía estar en clases. Sonreí al imaginarla escondiendo el móvil del profesor de programación, si la pillaba enviando mensajes en su clase, seguro le iba a dejar trabajo extra, o quizá silenciosamente le quitara un punto de su calificación. Esta idea no me parecía atractiva en realidad.

 **Chika:**

 **Será mejor que guardes el celular, no quiero que te vayan a regañar. Necesito tus apuntes de las clases.**

La palomita se pintó de azul enseguida, y un _emoji_ sonriendo apareció en mi pantalla.

 _ **You:**_

 _ **¿Por qué los míos? Kanan y Mari también están aquí.**_

Torcí la boca y sonreí. Pensé en contestarle que simplemente a sus apuntes les entendía mejor, pero no quería volver las cosas demasiado personales, desde que You me había confesado sus sentimientos, las cosas habían estado extrañas entre nosotras, incluidos mis propios sentimientos… Y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era preguntarme acerca de otra persona que no fueran mis hermanas y mi madre.

 **Chika:**

 **Bueno, sabes que Kanan y Mari se la pasan platicando y apenas escriben algo útil. Mari dice que tiene memoria de elefante, y Kanan anota sólo palabras clave que la ayudan a recordar. Quisiera tener esa mente, pero no creo ser tan inteligente.**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Te pasas. Puedo decirte que no estás equivocada, pero tampoco estás en lo cierto.**_

 **Chika:**

 **¿Eh?**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Kanan y Mari parecen más serias entre ellas, al parecer van a salir después, así que quizá están guardando sus ánimos. Ya sabes, las cosas han estado tensas entre ellas, pero quizá Kanan esté más tranquila, no se ve tan perturbada como en los últimos días.**_

Bueno, eso lo sabía.

Mari me había mandado un mensaje con la captura de una conversación entre ella y Kanan, en el, mi amiga cabeza hueca le decía a Mari que estaba cansada de sentirse incómoda a su alrededor. Que no podía ser muy explícita en ese momento, pero que no deseaba alejarse de ella, así que le había pedido hablar mañana, o sea, el día actual.

Sonreí enormemente al mirar eso y leer la emoción de mi amiga, realmente parecía que Kanan pondría todo en su lugar, aunque eso también podía ser un "tiempo fuera, quiero pensar". Lo malo de no poder mirar a mi delfina de cabello azul, es que no sabía en qué estaba pensando, y cuando había decidido tantear el terreno con ella, no me había dicho gran cosa. Suspiré con pesadez. En serio deseaba que no fuera otra loca idea de querer abarcar todo, sin importar qué dejes caer.

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Sin ti en el salón, me siento algo sola.**_

El mensaje llegó mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, sorprendiéndome un poco. No debería dejar que este tipo de conversaciones tengan lugar…

 **Chika:**

 **¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**

Porque sería como dar entrada a algo que no busco ni quiero.

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Siempre que miraba hacia atrás te veía y siempre coincidíamos en ello, tu sonrisa me ayudaba a dejar de tensarme por lo poco que entiendo esos tontos ejercicios de química.**_

Inflé ligeramente las mejillas y busqué hundirme en mi lugar, pero el dolor en el cuello no me permitía hacer eso, pues viajaba hasta la parte media de mi espalda. Me pasé la mano por la cara, buscando aplacar un sentimiento extraño que exprimía mi pecho de una manera incómoda y agonizante.

 **Chika:**

 **Bueno, me alegra que al menos mi intento de animo sirva, se te nota a kilómetros cuando estás en problemas.**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Supongo que sí, Yasu me ha dicho lo mismo.**_

 **Chika:**

 **¿Yasu?**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **Mi amigo, del que te platiqué el otro día.**_

Intenté hacer memoria en vano, no recordaba quién era, o si me lo habían presentado. Aunque si algo recordaba bien, es que no había podido conocer a nadie cercano a You.

 **Chika:**

 **Lo siento, no recuerdo quién es.**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **No es importante, no te preocupes. Ahora sí debo dejar el celular, te escribo más tarde.**_

 **Chika:**

 **Sí, animo.**

* * *

Hanamaru entró en mi habitación con la comida y el medicamento que debía tomar. Estaba terriblemente al pendiente de mí, me sentía mal porque había decidido faltar a la preparatoria por venir, pero no era como si pudiera regresarle su tiempo.

— Gracias— dije, por milésima vez en el día.

— No es nada, quería asegurarme de cómo estabas ya que no me dejaste ir ese día zura— devolvió la cuchara al plato.

— Igual me alegra que no hayas visto eso, Mari dice que no me reconocía, realmente no quiero que me veas en un estado tan lamentable.

— Aunque sea eso, es una parte de ti, una que no quiero que escondas de mí.

Sentí el impulso de responder que no, pero me quedé callada. Los ojos de Hanamaru me miraban con una decisión tan imponente, que simplemente abrí la boca para recibir otra cucharada de arroz.

— Has estado mirando mucho tu mochila, ¿te preocupa no haber ido?

— No, no es eso zura— tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

— Ah— entrecerré los ojos, pero recibí otra cucharada. Una vez terminé y tomé mi medicina, Maru salió de la habitación.

Volví mi mirada a la pared donde tenía frases escritas.

"— _Así es, no hay ninguna razón para querer morir._

— _Pero tampoco hay una razón para querer vivir._

— _Estoy segura de que eso no cambiará en el futuro._

— _Entonces, ¿está bien aferrarnos al presente simplemente para vivir en el?"_.

Aferrarnos al presente… eh. Miré a Shiitake, no se había movido de mi lado desde que me había recostado, lo acaricié, y me miró. Parecía que quería transmitirme paz, se lo agradecí en silencio.

— Chika— volví mi mirada a Hanamaru, quien se había sentado en una orilla de mi cama, tomando mi mano —. Te he traído un libro zura.

— Oh, genial, gracias… ¿De qué es?

Hanamaru esculcó en su mochila, y una vez parecía que tenía lo que quería, me devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

— Bueno, es de aventuras. Es uno de mis libros favoritos… cuando lo leí por primera vez me encantó, es genial en todo sentido, pero, creo que a ti te serviría mucho, porque este hombre descubrió lo maravilloso de la vida a su manera, y espero te ayude a encontrarlo a la tuya— sacó un ancho libro morado y me lo ofreció.

Lo tomé con ambas manos y miré la cubierta de pasta dura. Parecía un libro con cuentos como esos realmente antiguos, aunque una vez quitaras la primera cara, quedaría un impreso de pasta blanda.

— Amagi… "Un relato increíble sobre la búsqueda de los sueños"— leí. Hanamaru me miraba con ojos centelleantes, obviamente entusiasmada de poder compartir algo que le gustaba, conmigo —. Se escucha interesante, lo leeré con gusto… Gracias.

— No es nada— sonrió —. Realmente espero te guste— se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando sus manos — ¿Cómo te sientes con todo lo que ha pasado?

— Eh… no lo sé, no me siento diferente… ¿o a qué te refieres?

— ¿No te sientes… demasiado mal… tan mal que…?

— ¿Crees que porque me pelee con mi padre voy a querer suicidarme? — Hanamaru desvió la mirada, pero inmediatamente enfocó su vista en mí.

Escuchamos el timbre, miré por el marco de mi puerta a Mito, quien había subido a abrir.

— No sólo eso… He leído que las personas con tendencias suicidas a veces pueden explotar por la cosa más mínima, y no es que haya sido sólo eso, es porque detona todo lo que estaban guardando… Sólo hace falta una cosa para explotar zura— su voz temblorosa me hizo saber lo mucho que le preocupaba que tuviera una recaída. Sonreí y tomé su mano.

— Si pasa algo no lo haré por él.

— ¡Tampoco contemples la posibilidad zura! Chika tonta— dijo, apretando su agarre.

— Lo siento— sonreí —. Pero no, no me siento con ganas de morir hoy, sobre todo cuando tengo a mis hermanas aquí… Necesito estar aquí para ellas.

Maru me sonrió.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? Pregunto porque no quiero lastimarte zura.

— Puedes, pero con cuidado, por favor— abrí los brazos y Hanamaru, mimosa, se acercó con cuidado y me envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de no apretarme demasiado.

La voz de You se escuchó en la casa y, tal como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo una travesura, Maru se separó de mí, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta, esperando a que You apareciera en esta.

— Parece que me estaban esperando— dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro.

— Te escuchamos— Maru sonrió.

— Oh… ¿y de qué hablaban? — preguntó, entrando en la habitación y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

— Nada realmente zura— se apresuró a decir Hanamaru mientras se levantaba con rapidez—. Iré a dejar todo limpio, después de eso vengo a despedirme— tocó el hombro de You y se volvió a mirarme.

— Ah, gracias— alcé la voz, para que me escuchara mientras se alejaba.

— Parece que se ha estado esforzando mucho esta mañana, la sopa huele realmente bien— alabó mi amiga, tomando el lugar donde antes Hanamaru había estado sentada.

— Sí, sabe bien igual, ¿quieres? — quité las cobijas e intenté levantarme, pero You levantó las manos y las bajó, indicándome que no me pusiera de pie.

— Ya comí.

De alguna forma el ambiente se había tornado incómodo, así que intenté repasar en mi mente algo que pudiera contarle.

— Em…

— Te traje los apuntes de la clase de hoy— se estiró por su mochila y sacó un par de hojas. Me las extendió—. Me tomé la libertad de sacarle una copia a mi cuaderno, así las tendrás y podrás pasarlas cuando tengas tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay en tu cuaderno para que no me lo quieras prestar? — entrecerré los ojos, y después esbocé una sonrisa — Es broma, gracias— levanté las hojas, indicando el objeto de mi agradecimiento.

— ¿Sabes algo? A veces recuerdo cuando intentabas hablarme antes, y el cómo me hablas ahora. Antes te tropezabas mucho con las palabras— se llevó una mano a la boca, ocultando su sonrisa.

— No sé cómo hablar con personas nuevas, me pongo nerviosa y no puedo hablar bien, pero me alegro de que no lo hayas mencionado hasta ahora, si lo hubieras hecho antes me habría abstenido de seguir hablando contigo— pasé una mano por mi cara, pero la tensión en mi nuca hizo que repasara la idea de frotarme la mejilla.

— ¿Y por qué me seguiste hablando? — ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mostrando su curiosidad.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, yo lo hice porque tú lo hacías— confesé. La mirada de You me mostraba que no era lo que quería escuchar.

— Yo… pensé que eras linda— desvió la mirada, y yo hice lo mismo, incapaz de mirarla con cualquiera que fuera la expresión que tenía en mi rostro en ese momento. Se sentía extraño, y realmente no me agradaba sentirme expuesta de esa manera por quién sabía qué cosa.

— Oh…

— Bueno… Mari y Kanan me dijeron que llegarían más tarde, para la hora de la cena, así que intentaré esperarlas.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? — pregunté, intentando repasar cualquier cosa que pudiera entretenernos en mi casa, contando con que no podía moverme.

— Podemos ver una película, antes me dijiste que tenías algunas poco conocidas, me interesan— sonrió mientras examinaba mi habitación en busca de los largometrajes.

— Están en ese mueble— apunté—. Selecciona la que quieras, pero pregúntame antes para decirte de qué van y qué traen, algunas son… bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Porno? — me sonrió con picardía.

— Si tuviera algo así no lo tendría a plena vista, tengo dos niñas aquí— le aventé uno de los peluches de mi cama. Ella lo atrapó e hizo el ademán de lanzármelo de vuelta, pero cambió su dirección a mis pies.

— Bromeaba— sonrió —. ¿Entonces?

— Pueden tener violencia explícita…

— ¿Y eso no es igual de prohibido que el porno? — enarcó una ceja, mostrando ironía.

— O pueden ser muy _gays_ — era algo que realmente quería evitar, pero no podía cumplir con ello si You amenazaba con mirar cualquiera de esas películas. Sería peor si de la nada se encontrara con una historia donde dos chicas se enamoraban.

Esa afirmación hizo que You se quedara callada y sonriera con incomodidad, mientras se volvía a la fila de películas en cajas y bolsas que tenía apiladas. La mención del tema volvió a hacer que la tensión en el ambiente creciera, hasta que Hanamaru regresó a la habitación.

— Está listo. Ya debo irme, le prometí a mi madre que llegaría a comer con ella zura— tomó su bolso.

— Seguro, le mandas mis saludos, y gracias, de nuevo…

— No es nada, realmente me siento más tranquila sabiendo cómo estás— me sonrió.

— Yo te avisaré si esta tarde se le ocurre una tontería— intervino rápidamente You.

Hanamaru volvió su mirada a la chica de ojos azules, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente la cerró y volvió a sonreír.

— Por favor, no la dejes pararse si no es necesario zura.

— _Yousoro!_ — respondió con un ademán militar, guiñando un ojo a Maru.

— … Sigo aquí— protesté.

— Lo sabemos— respondieron al unísono.

* * *

 **Mari.**

¿Cuánto teníamos desde que nos habíamos conocido?

Apenas cumpliríamos un año, y desde entonces… habían pasado muchas cosas. Pero lo principal, había sido descubrir que una chica podía atraerme… o peor aún, que podía enamorarme de una mujer. Y no lo digo porque piense que es malo, sino por la persona por la que finalmente caí.

No era como si la idea no me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza varias veces, pero nunca había sentido la atracción física y mental hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo, incluso había llegado a pensar que era asexual. Ahora creo que no importa si es hombre o si es mujer, realmente me atrae la manera de ser de quien sea que me enamore… Y justo ahora, entiendo que fue su personalidad lo que llamó mi atención.

En un principio me había dado la impresión de ser una chica super segura de sí misma, alguien en quien podías recargarte, en quien podías buscar consuelo o conocimiento, y sin problema te daría la respuesta a todas las preguntas de la vida, porque ella había vivido ya demasiado como para no saber sortear los obstáculos, parecía alguien invencible que había pasado victoriosa por aquella senda que el ser gay significaba en la sociedad actual. Kanan… Kanan me había parecido la representación de lo que la palabra "fuerte" significaba.

Pero no era así... no del todo.

Kanan era débil, de las personas más cobardes que había conocido en mi vida. Echaba por la borda cualquier cosa con tal de quedar bien con su padre, no le importaba su propio bienestar emocional, ni lo que pisara en su camino por ser ejemplar para alguien que no la aceptaba como era. Esa dependencia la amarraba con cadenas a aquello de lo que tanto quería escapar: El miedo. Descubrir eso no impidió que mi amor por ella siguiera creciendo, porque veía más en Kanan, y podía comprenderla, aunque fuera un poco; y era por eso, que sentía tanto coraje cuando la miraba querer avanzar, pero en una banda que se movía por ella, sin dejarla ir a ningún lado.

Sin embargo, no sólo veía sus defectos, también veía sus virtudes, y me había enamorado de esa persona que sin importar si estaba asustada, se arriesgaba por sus seres queridos cuando necesitaban alguien en quien confiar, de esa chica que era amable y servicial, de quien ayudaba a quien veía en la misma situación, buscando que ese ser no fuera tan infeliz como lo era ella, tenía un sentido del humor único a pesar de lo mal que lo podía pasar, y su tenacidad la llevaba a lograr cosas que sólo alguien con su capacidad podría lograr. Era inteligente, talentosa, divertida y, sobre todo, amorosa.

Para mi corazón sus defectos no eclipsaban mi amor, pero para mi razón, toda la cobardía que me había mostrado mermaba mis ganas de estar a su lado. Aun así, sabía que no podía dejarla, no quería dejarla, porque me sabía capaz de ayudarla, porque sabía que necesitaba un amigo, alguien que no fuera semejante a ella en cuanto a proceder, como Chika, alguien que no compartiera sus miedos, como You, alguien que no viera como una cosita menor y a quien quería proteger, como Hanamaru… y definitivamente, alguien que no fueran su padre ni su madre.

Yo quería llevar esa encomienda, a pesar de que sabía que Riko y Yoshiko también la apoyaban de muy buena manera. La diferencia, era que a mi no podía mentirme, ni evitarme.

A pesar de ello, mi papá y mi mamá no pensaban igual que yo.

— I don't know Mari ... Are you sure you want to try something with her? (No lo sé Mari… ¿estás segura de que quieres intentar algo con ella?) — me preguntó mi padre, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

— Yes, I am. (Sí, lo estoy).

— Darling, we believe in you, but we've already seen you cry for her, and I don't want to hurt you that way again(Querida, creemos en ti, pero ya te hemos visto llorar por ella, y no quiero que te lastime de esa manera de nuevo)— mi madre puso unas tazas de café en la mesa, de alguna manera habíamos terminado hablando de mi relación con Kanan. De nuevo.

—What do you say about your other friend? Takami Chika (¿Qué dices de tu otra amiga? Takami Chika)— preguntó mi padre, cambiando de expresión completamente.

Sabía que no sólo eran los celos de Kanan, mis padres igual veían alguna especie de conexión con mi mandarina favorita. Yo quería mucho a Chika, pero no de esa forma. Igualmente, eso no impedía a mis padres, y a la mujer que me gustaba, pensar que había algo más entre ella y yo, o que podía haberlo.

— Dad, we talked about this (Papá, ya hablamos de esto)— remarqué, intentando evitar el tema.

— I honestly like her more, I know she has problems, but despite that, she seems more aware of herself (Sinceramente me gusta más ella, sé que tiene problemas, pero a pesar de eso, parece más consciente de ella misma)— dijo mi mamá, mostrando su obvio favoritismo por Chika.

— She's only a friend (Ella es sólo una amiga)— repetí.

—We know, but she has never made you cry like Kanan, and seems that she may love you in a better way (Lo sabemos, pero nunca te ha hecho llorar como Kanan, y parece que ella puede quererte de una mejor manera)— finalizó mi padre, pues mi madre había recibido una llamada, y eso significaba trabajo. Se despidieron de mí, dándome un beso en ambas mejillas y partieron a su estudio.

Sabía que mis padres estaban preocupados, pero de alguna manera me arrepentía de contarles todo, pues, como si fuera un _fanfic_ , me habían comenzado a _shipear_ con cualquiera, menos con Kanan. Quizá pensaban que en algún momento podrían meterme en la cabeza a alguien más. Pero incluso si mi amor por ella se acababa, seguiría apoyándola, porque primero había sido mi amiga.

A la mañana siguiente Kanan vino a recogerme en su motocicleta, era extraño que la utilizara, y aun más que viniera por mí, pero no hice preguntas y me fui con ella, no sin antes, haber tenido que salvarla de los acostumbrados comentarios de mis padres acerca de mi otra amiga. Tal vez eso había hecho que los celos de mi chica peliazulada fueran más fuertes. Papá y mamá suelen ser tan imprudentes en los momentos menos indicados, justo como yo. Supongo que no por nada soy su hija.

— _I'm so sorry Kanan_ — me disculpé, quitándome el casco.

— No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré. Sé que no les caigo bien— se acomodó el cabello de la coleta alta que solía llevar y suspiró —. Mari… ¿crees que podríamos parar en un lugar antes de ir con Chika hoy?

— Seguro, ¿necesitas algo?

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente, es eso— sus amatistas brillaban con energía, haciendo que, por un momento, un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo al sentir su mirada en mí.

— Está bien.

* * *

You se había ido ni bien había terminado la clase, nos hizo un ademán con las manos de que nos vería más tarde, y aunque no hubiera hecho eso, sabíamos que había corrido a la casa de Chika, así que sólo le sonreímos y la miramos ir. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para salir del edificio y cruzar el estacionamiento para encontrar la motocicleta de Kanan. Sin decir nada me ofreció el casco de acompañante y, en el mismo ceremonioso silencio, lo tomé.

Nos alejamos de la preparatoria, y por un momento, no supe a dónde íbamos, hasta que miré el familiar centro comercial que tantas veces había visto, cuando íbamos de camino al parque que estaba justo a un costado. Y ahí es donde Kanan me llevaba, estaba segura. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le gustaban los lugares con muchos árboles y pocas personas.

— Creo que debí haberte avisado que vendríamos a un parque— musitó después de haber dejado el aparcamiento.

— Me ofendes— sonreí mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho —. Mujer prevenida es aquella que siempre tiene un cambio en su _backpack_ — me paré en una banca y me senté, buscando unos tenis en mi mochila.

— No puedo creer que tengas zapatos ahí, ¿la mochila es como el nuevo bolso o algo así?

— Hay que ajustarse a los estándares actuales, una mochila que llevas en ambos hombros es más difícil de robar o perder— le mostré la lengua y procedí a cambiar mis zapatillas.

Kanan sonrió y miró en los alrededores. Disfrutaba de la vista, lo veía en su expresión serena y cálida.

Caminamos un momento más hasta llegar a un lugar donde sólo había flores y arbustos, supe que era el destino final, pues Kanan se sentó a espaldas de un gran árbol, invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Allá iba mi pantalón nuevo.

No dijo nada por un largo tiempo, pero realmente no tenía prisa, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos y abracé su brazo. Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, incluso recargó su mejilla en mí. No había tenido claros los sentimientos de Kanan hasta que habíamos ido a la casa de los abuelos de Chika, justo ahí, aunque ella no lo supiera, mi amiga de ojos violetas me había dejado saber que también estaba enamorada de mí, y lo mucho que eso le frustraba. Esa pequeña e improvisada cita, seguramente, era para hablar de esa inesperada confesión, si es que _my dear_ se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, y si no, tal vez era algo acerca de Chika y lo que deberíamos hacer para apoyarla.

— Te diste cuenta— susurró, por fin. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que no fuera con su tono de voz usual, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — pregunté, sin abrir los ojos.

— De lo que te dije esa vez en casa de Chika— ahí estaba, mi primera opción.

— Si estamos hablando de lo mismo, lo hice— me concentré en lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón, señal de que no importaba lo que uno hiciera, nuestro cuerpo siempre iba a reaccionar con honestidad.

— ¿Y de qué hablamos?

— ¿De qué hablamos? — finalmente voltee mi vista hacia Kanan. Nuestros rostros estaban uno frente al otro. Pude verla pasando saliva y apretando los labios, era una vista realmente tierna, pero no podía dejarme llevar.

— Lo sabes.

— Aun así, quiero que me lo digas— en algún momento nuestro tono de voz había bajado aun más, y ninguna de las dos ocultaba el hecho de que moríamos por besarnos.

— Creo que… estoy enamorada de ti— me confesó, se notaba en su rostro que le había costado decir esa frase con cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Crees? — me acerqué a ella, rozando mis labios con su mejilla.

— Es que yo… yo no sé qué hacer— tragó seco, la intensidad en sus ojos no opacaba el temor.

— Lo sé.

— Lo siento— una lágrima escapó desde su ojo, resbalando por su mejilla. La limpié con mi pulgar.

— Yo igual— saber que tenía una oportunidad con Kanan que se veía imposible por sus demonios, era incluso más doloroso que el que me hubiera rechazado completamente. Era como un alcohólico mirando las botellas de licor detrás del escaparate.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — me preguntó.

— Mi respuesta no te va a satisfacer, pero de momento, puedo adelantarte algo— tomé sus mejillas con mis manos —. Tienes que mirar por ti misma.

— Mari yo…— su semblante confundido me hizo ponerle un dedo en los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

— Por favor, necesitas ir a un psicólogo— finalicé.

— ¿Crees que estoy loca? — enarcó una ceja, podía ver la ofensa en sus ojos.

— No, ¿por qué todos piensan que el psicólogo sólo es para gente loca?

— Por algo les llaman "loqueros".

— Pues mal dicho— apreté sus mejillas con mis manos—. Si alguien me dijera que no solicita los conocimientos que adquirí tras varios años de carrera, desmarañando el laberinto mental que es el ser humano, sólo porque mis servicios se reducen a ayudar a un tipo de persona, me sentiría profundamente ofendida.

— Lo siento— intentó decir lo mejor que pudo, mientras aun presionaba su cara con mis manos a los lados.

— Bueno, es lo que creo que necesitas. Ayuda profesional… yo puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de ellas vienen de aquí— señalé mi pecho —. Sin embargo, lo que tú tienes está aquí— apunté su cabeza —. Y eso no es malo, todos tenemos algún problema que deberíamos tratar, pero reconocer que necesitas ayuda es lo primero antes de tomar esa decisión. Todas nosotras podemos querer ayudarte, pero no somos especialistas, necesitas a alguien que pueda ayudarte a aclarar las cosas.

— No lo sé Mari…

— Estás llena de prejuicios— suspiré.

— Curioso, ¿no?

— Depende de donde lo mires.

Kanan se quedó callada un momento, parecía que realmente estaba pensándolo.

— Ya debemos ir con Chika— se levantó, y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a pararme.

— Sí, ojalá You haya leído el mensaje.

— Igual si no lo hizo, no es como si pudiera salir de su cama— sonrió.

Durante el camino a casa de nuestra amiga amante de las mandarinas, evalué lo que acababa de decirle a Kanan. Esperaba que no se hubiera ofendido, y aunque así hubiera sido, no cambiaba el hecho de que eso era lo que requería. Tenía que impulsar a _my little dolphin lover_ a mejorar, lo que hiciera con mi apoyo, dependería de ella.


	14. Capítulo 14: La siguiente cara

**Actualización! Pensaron que iba a tardar meses de nuevo, pero no! Ahh, tengo una noticia, cambiaré de carrera, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Al menos un poco más xD, el estudio nunca termina.**

 **Esperen varias sorpresas esta semana!**

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Me llegó la bendición, muchas gracias * heart * , y sí, Chika y You andan algo enredadas, quizá les lleve más tiempo a ellas dejar las cosas en claro, pero ya veremos. Muchas gracias por leer y continuar apoyandome! Un abrazo._

 ***Joe Nishi:** _"Poderosisima Maru", de ahora en adelante voy a usar esa frase para referirme a ella xD. No te preocupes por comentar o no, conque te haga pasar un buen rato, o al menos te entretenga, soy feliz. Kanan y Mari ahí van, lento pero seguro, y habrá que ver qué sucede con You y Chika, quizá en este cap tengas información valiosa. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!_

 ***Naoko Fujisaki:** _Desde que Chika salió en una imagen con su aspecto reguetonero, debimos esperar lo que fuera ( ? ) xD. Bueno, si hubieras puesto la tienda sólo serían tres semanitas ( ? ), pero no, ya está xD, gracias igual por la idea, la intención es lo que cuenta. Muy buen día a ti también, y un abrazo._

 **Y ya! AHHH, no tengo más que agregar, salvo un saludo a ti, amiguito que no comenta (y por eso no puedo agradecer en sí), pero sigue la historia, muchas gracias TwT. Me pongo sentimental porque ya vamos en la bajada del fanfic, lo que yo llamo bajada xD, así que, vienen cosas... Vienen... Ya, los dejo leer. ¡Excelente viernes y fin de semana!**

* * *

 **Avanza un paso y retrocede dos**

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **"La siguiente cara de la moneda"**

* * *

 **Kanan.**

— _**¿En la escuela todo bien? —**_ me preguntó mi padre, intentando palmear el terreno.

Desde que lo había visto me había llamado casi todos los días a la misma hora, por la noche. Me preguntaba cosas realmente vagas, aunque lo más recurrente, era acerca de Leonard; si hablaba con él, si habíamos salido de alguna manera, o algo parecido. Estaba bastante segura de que él sabía la respuesta a eso.

A decir verdad, Leonard había intentado invitarme al cine, a caminar, a comer, pero siempre había sabido darle una excusa, y todas esas veces que lo rechazaba, sentía en mi interior ganas de salir con Mari, así que eso hacía. Mi mente me había dado una especie de _time out_ de momento, al menos con todo lo que había ocurrido, sabía que incluso, en lo más profundo de mi ser, mis pensamientos pedían un descanso. Claro que, no podía estar así por siempre, en algún momento tenía que decidir qué hacer… Qué hacer…

Mi madre estaba viendo a un psicólogo, aunque ahora que la recordaba, ya hacía un tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, si acaso por uno que otro mensaje que me mandaba en _whatsapp_ con artículos de salud, cadenas, datos curiosos o versículos de la biblia. Quizá pensaba que Mari estaba viviendo conmigo o algo así, y si es que se había asomado alguna vez, esa idea no se habría ido, sobre todo porque mi amiga rubia pasaba más tiempo en mi departamento que en su propia casa. Alguna vez Chika me había planteado la posibilidad de que tuviera problemas con sus padres, si lo pensaba, ella nunca me había mencionado algo así.

Si no me lo había mencionado a mi… ¿quería decir que se lo habría dicho a Chika, y por eso lo dijo, para que me diera cuenta?

— _**Todo bien…**_ — basta Kanan, maldita sea. ¿Quieres hacer a un lado tus pensamientos egoístas de una vez?

— _**¿Y qué tal todo con tu amiga? La que me dijiste que está herida, ¿ya pusieron una demanda contra ese hombre?**_

— _**No lo creo, antes no funcionó, y Chika también lo golpeó de una manera bastante grave.**_

— _**Es por eso por lo que me preocupa que ese animal esté libre, cualquier cosa que necesite, dile que cuenta con mi apoyo, su familia necesita de un hombre que las proteja, y quiero que sepan que tienen uno—**_ sonreí ante las palabras de mi padre. Sabía que no intentaba sonar machista, él había sido educado así: En cada familia tiene que haber un macho protector, que no deje que nada malo pase, y aunque conocía sus buenas intenciones, no podía evitar pensar, repetidamente, como un eco lejano, que mi padre, aunque quisiera fajarse su supuesto papel de hombre, no sería ni la mitad de valiente si hubiera pasado por todo lo que mi amiga.

Supongo que la cobardía es de familia.

— _**Eso es anticuado—**_ reí.

—… _**Sólo quiero ayudar—**_ ya habíamos tenido una que otra plática de machismo, aunque realmente superficial, pues tanto como yo, tenía miedo de perderlo, él tenía miedo de perderme.

— _**Entiendo, les diré.**_

— _**Bueno, debo regresar al trabajo, me imagino que tú también debes volver al tuyo.**_

— _**Hoy no tengo trabajo.**_

— _**¿A sí? ¿Quieres cenar entonces?**_

— _**Tendré que pasar, lo siento… tengo un lugar al que ir.**_

— _**¿Es así? Bien, entonces cuídate mucho, Kanan.**_

— _**Tú igual, padre, te quiero.**_

— _**Te quiero—**_ lo escuché esbozar una sonrisa mientras decía esas palabras, y terminó la llamada.

Bueno, no podía decir que había echado en saco roto lo que había hablado con Mari, pero lo que me había empujado por completo a tomar esa decisión, era un extraño sueño que había tenido el día anterior a ese.

Estaba en la escuela, con Mari… Era un día nublado y al parecer llovería más tarde, por lo que Chika y Hanamaru habían ido a buscar a aquellos señores que se ponían a vender paraguas en las épocas lluviosas, cerca del metro. You había olvidado algo dentro del edificio, así que regresó por ello. Quería avanzar, pero algo me lo impedía, y no sabía qué.

Mari me miraba de manera extraña, ella podía moverse perfectamente, pero cada que intentaba salir del edificio, mis piernas se sentían pesadas, tan pesadas, que me desperté con un dolor horrible desde la rodilla hasta mis pies. En algún punto dejé de ver a Mari, mientras se alejaba entre la lluvia, la cual de alguna manera había comenzado a juntarse, hasta inundar toda la escuela. Chika y Hanamaru no regresaban, así que me preocupé, porque todo se estaba inundando, y ellas habían salido de la preparatoria. Miré hacia arriba en los salones, y noté que la luz de nuestro salón estaba encendida, así que You aun debería seguir ahí. Salir del edificio era imposible, no se me permitía avanzar, aunque mis pies se movieran, pero podía regresar al salón y subir las escaleras. No se me hacía extraño que lo único que pudiera hacer, fuera volver al aula. Llegué al lugar y ahí estaba You, mirando la ventana. Intentaba hablar con ella, pero no me respondía, le decía que el agua estaba subiendo por el edificio, y que teníamos que hallar la manera de no ahogarnos, pero ella continuaba sin siquiera mirarme, no se inmutó cuando el agua estaba llegando a nuestras rodillas, y yo estaba aterrada, porque si el agua me atrapaba en ese lugar, entonces iba a morir ahogada. Jalé a You, pero ella simplemente regresaba al aula, y cuando intenté salir del edificio, justo al llegar a la azotea, al cruzar la trampilla, volvía a la entrada del lugar. Ni siquiera porque todo estaba inundado podía emerger hacia la superficie. Cuando dejé de lado mi desesperación porque me faltaba el oxígeno, me di cuenta de que no estaba muriendo, pero sí me estaba ahogando, era como una horrible migraña que no se alejaba, aunque tomara aire al llegar al tercer piso. El agua estaba por cubrir el rostro de You, y ella continuaba sin reaccionar, sólo miraba la ventana, y no se movía de ahí. Cuando el agua finalmente pasó su cabeza, en vez de flotar, como yo, simplemente se quedó parada perfectamente sobre el suelo, su cabello era el único que se movía debido a las pequeñas corrientes, y su ceño parecía fruncido, pero aun con ello, no se movió de ese lugar. Intenté salir por tercera vez del edificio, pero continuaba siendo inútil.

Mi cabeza dolía tanto por la presión del agua, que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, la clase terminó, la profesora nos estaba dejando la tarea, o más bien, me estaba dejando la tarea, a mi y a Chika. La clase, por alguna razón, era de psicología.

No sabía si ese sueño quería decir algo, o si mi mente se había quedado sugestionada después de ver " _Titanic_ " la noche anterior, antes de dormir, pero lo cierto era que, ahora intentaba encontrar la suficiente resolución para no cancelar mi cita en el último momento. Había tenido tiempo de hablar con Yoshiko y Riko acerca de ese pensamiento, aunque el hecho de que mi exnovia me viera con ojos de orgullo al decir que asistiría a un psicólogo, hizo que omitiera un poco… totalmente… el hecho de que no había sido mi idea. Ya era un poco tarde para seguir fingiendo estar bien frente a mi amiga pianista, así que simplemente dejé salir algunas cosas que tenía atoradas en el pecho.

Y ella misma me dio el número de un especialista, uno que había tratado a su padre.

Conforme la hora se acercaba, me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y una ansiedad que, desconocía, podía sentir, se apoderó de mí. Contemplé la posibilidad de usar mi motocicleta para ir al centro, pero la lluvia llevaba horas sonando fuera de mi departamento, así que posiblemente las calles estuvieran inundadas y resbalosas en ese punto.

Tomé mi teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, o me volvería loca.

— _**¿Bueno?**_

— _**¿Hanamaru? Ah**_ — miré la pantalla de mi celular, corroborando que no la había llamado a ella por error, pero no, el nombre de mi amiga mandarina estaba claramente escrito _**— ¿Chika está bien?**_

— _**Lo está, vine hoy para hacer un estofado de mandarina que vi en internet… You igual está aquí, de hecho.**_

— _**Está en las mejores manos entonces—**_ sonreí, intentando hallar algo que decir.

— _**Le pasaré el teléfono a Chika, lo dejó en las escaleras cuando salió a estirarse.**_

— _**¿Con esta lluvia?**_ — pregunté.

— _**Sí, dice que le gusta sentir el agua en su piel, así que You le sugirió que mejor se metiera a bañar zura.**_

— _**¿Sigue ahí?**_

— _**Sí, pero le puedo dejar el teléfono en altavoz, si es importante. Shima está vigilándola en caso de cualquier cosa.**_

— _**Eh… No… estoy bien.**_

— _**O puedes hablar conmigo zura. Sé que te abstienes de contarme cosas demasiado personales porque piensas que sólo estoy por Chika, pero todas ustedes me importan… Si hay algo que te molesta y puedo ayudarte, me gustaría que me lo dijeras zura.**_

Apreté el teléfono en mi mano. No sabía que Hanamaru se había percatado de eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que nos quedábamos solas, le hablaba de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera yo, como si tuviera que cuidarla, como una niña. Aunque la verdad, esas mejillas regordetas y sus ojos brillantes no le daban una apariencia exactamente adulta.

— _**No es que piense que sólo te concierne Chika, es que… te veo aun como una niña, creo que eso me hace querer protegerte, incluso de mis delirios celosos e inseguros—**_ reí.

— … _**¿Cómo una niña? ¿Doy esa apariencia zura? —**_ me preguntó, parecía decepcionada.

— _**Un poco, pero eres adorable, no es algo malo**_ — intenté componer. No sabía que Hanamaru tuviera una especie de complejo con ello. O al menos, eso estaba entendiendo.

— _**Lo sé, si el verme trae ternura, entonces creo que es genial zura—**_ dijo, alegre _**—. Entonces… ¿estás bien?**_

— _**Eh… Sí, lo estoy, sólo quería avisarle a Chika que voy a salir…**_

— _**Oh bueno, entonces le diré—**_ notaba en su tono de voz que no me creía, pero agradecía que me diera mi espacio para abrirme poco a poco.

— _**Salúdame a todas allá, creo que Mari me dijo que iba a ir en la noche, así que las alcanzaré si tengo tiempo.**_

— _**Les diré, ve con cuidado, Kanan.**_

— _**Seguro, me guardan estofado de mandarina, dile a You que tengo que calificarla.**_

— _**¿Calificarla?**_

— _**Es un juego, pero dile—**_ sonreí.

— _**Está bien zura, hasta en un rato entonces.**_

— _**Bye—**_ colgué la llamada, en ese intercambio de palabras habían pasado los veinte minutos que necesitaba para que llegara la hora en que tenía que salir. Llamé a un _uber_ , y esperé a que llegara por mí.

* * *

Se veía como mi antiguo internado, lo cual era algo perturbador, pero quizá esa era la misma apariencia pulcra y sofisticada que querían dar todos los lugares donde atendieran personas.

El pasillo se volvió una pista de despegue en menos de un segundo, era eterno, y aunque mis pasos resonaban en los mosaicos, no parecía que avanzara; era como en mi sueño, pero esta vez no estaba dormida. Finalmente, la puerta del consultorio se presentó ante mí, y toqué con suavidad, siendo respondida por un sereno "adelante".

— Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿tiene una cita o desea informes?

— Tengo una… cita… Soy Kanan Matsuura— contesté a la secretaria, quien procedió a extenderme una hoja de lo que parecían, asistencias.

— Firme aquí, escriba antes su nombre, y al final ponga la fecha y la hora, por favor— pidió con amabilidad.

Una vez todo estaba en orden, avisó al psicólogo que estaba por entrar, a lo que dio luz verde.

— Con permiso— dije, más bajo de lo que había esperado.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Matsuura— respondió el hombre frente a mí. Su rostro era amable, usaba lentes redondos recargados en la mitad de su nariz, su bigote y barba estaban cuidadosamente cepillados, su forma de vestir se semejaba bastante a esos médicos antiguos, con camisa blanca planchada perfectamente, un chaleco elegante, pantalón de vestir café y zapatos brillantes, quizá recién boleados. Sólo faltaría la pipa para completar el atuendo.

— Buenas tardes— repetí.

— Tome asiento— me sonrió. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez… hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en lo que conllevaba ver a un psicólogo, y era que… ese hombre frente a mí escucharía mi vida; no podía mentirle, ni protegerme de ninguna manera.

Con pasos rígidos me dirigí a un gran sofá que estaba situado a lado de una ventana, al menos era relajante escuchar las gotas caer contra el cristal.

— Gracias…

Unos minutos pasaron sin que él dijera alguna palabra, parecía que estaba dejando que me pusiera cómoda.

— ¿Necesita estar sola un momento? ¿Una taza de té?

— No… Creo que no— algo debía ver en mí, como para que me tratara con tanto cuidado.

— Bien. Cuénteme de usted, por favor— juntó las manos, inclinándose en mi dirección.

— Eh… Sí. Tengo veinte años, y estoy yendo a la preparatoria— me detuve, no sabía qué más decir aparte de eso.

— La preparatoria, eso es genial— la sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía —. ¿Y tienes amigos o amigas?

— Tengo amigas…— el ambiente parecía realmente cálido, pero algo dentro de mí comenzaba a asfixiarse. Lo que hablaba con el psicólogo se convirtió en un susurro a la lejanía, mientras pensaba cada vez más y más, en cómo sería hablar de mi familia.

— Entonces tus padres están divorciados, ¿consideras que algo de eso te afectó hasta ahora? — preguntó repentinamente. ¿En qué momento habíamos comenzado a hablar de mi padre y madre?

— Yo…— me atoré con las palabras. Intentaba decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo, sólo lo miraba, mientras esperaba mi respuesta — Lo siento.

Tomé mi mochila y caminé hasta la salida. Él no buscó detenerme, y agradecí que no fuera así.

De un momento para otro estaba caminando por un parque cercano. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, pero justo en ese momento no me interesaba; amaba los bosques, o al menos lo más cercano que tenía a ellos, como esas plazas con tantos árboles y luces entre el follaje. No sabía a qué se debía mi corto ataque de ansiedad, y me estresaba pensar que… había estado en un lugar donde podían apoyarme, ayudarme a entender… pero había salido corriendo, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que algo estaba demasiado cerca de mi yo cobarde.

— ¿Kanan? — escuché una voz conocida a un lado, seguido del sonido de las gotas chocando con un paraguas de tela.

— Leonard… Hola— me aparté el cabello de la cara, para mirarlo mejor.

— Hola… ¿Estás bien? Te vi a lo lejos en mi auto, pensé que algo te había pasado, ya que no te movías— su semblante mostraba su genuina preocupación.

— Estoy bien, lo siento, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

— Tuve una junta en el _Tok's_ que está cruzando la avenida, las coincidencias son sorprendentes— sonrió —. ¿Te llevo a tu casa? Está haciendo frío, y estás empapada.

No estaba en posición de negarme, ahora que había sido apartada de la maraña de pensamientos, que me habían martilleado la cabeza durante ese tiempo, el frío se estaba colando e intensificando por mi ropa, que ahora estaba completamente mojada.

La plática en el camino a mi departamento fue casi nula, cosa que Leonard parecía entender, así que encendió la radio y dejó correr un disco con canciones pop. De vez en cuando hacía algún chiste referente a alguna cosa, o me contaba alguna curiosidad de los lugares por donde pasábamos, pero yo me limitaba a sonreír y asentir.

— Kanan…— una vez estacionó el auto en la entrada de mi edificio, finalmente rompió el silencio que se había formado en las últimas calles.

— No creo que pueda hacerlo…— me anticipé a lo que fuera que me iba a decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, confundido.

— Esto— froté mis manos en mi cara —. Lo siento, no creo que haya algo entre tú y yo en el futuro— aclaré.

— Oh, es eso— sonrió, haciendo una mueca de decepción —. Sí, creo que lo entiendo. A pesar del entusiasmo que tu padre me daba, creo que sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… creo que sólo lo sentí. Cuando conoces a alguien hay química, ¿me entiendes? Es fácil estar con esa persona… pero contigo… no es fácil convivir. Siempre parece que esperas algo más, pero no sé qué es— Leonard se recargó en el respaldo —. No me malentiendas, no lo menciono por lo que me has dicho justo ahora, sólo es algo que pensé… por eso no te he invitado a nada en especial estos días… Creo que ya lo había entendido— me sonrió —. Pero podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Leonard era tan cálida que me contagió. Todo el tiempo había pensado en él como alguien que mi padre quería que conociera, pero ahora que apartaba eso y lo miraba bien, era un hombre realmente amable, y nunca me había reprochado nada, aun cuando lo trataba con tan poco ánimo.

— Podemos ser amigos— sonreí —. Gracias… la verdad, creo que me has quitado un peso de encima.

— Duele pensar que te hacía sentir de esa forma, ¿todo bien con el ingeniero Matsuura?

— No lo sé— suspiré —. Pero ya veré qué ocurre.

— Vale— jugó con sus pulgares —. No le diré nada de esto, entonces… Si estás preocupada por algo, es bueno que tengas la mente enfocada.

— No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería— toqué su hombro —. Bueno, debo entrar, voy a enfermarme si sigo así— busqué en mi mochila —. Ten, paga para que laven el auto— le ofrecí un billete.

— ¿Está sucio? — miró su BMW con extrañeza.

— El agua— hice notar. Había mojado el asiento del copiloto.

— Oh— ladeó su cabeza —. Sólo es agua— sonrió de nuevo.

— Pero…

— Puedo secarla yo mismo, pero si realmente me quieres compensar, ¿por qué no me hablas cuando te sientas mejor? Me encantaría salir contigo algún otro día. En plan de amigos— me guiñó un ojo, aunque no era una señal de coqueteo, sino un pequeño intento de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Aun así quieres conocerme? ¿Aun después de haberte evitado todo este tiempo?

— Claro… Eres una chica inteligente y divertida, pienso muy bien de ti. Pero no intentaré nada romántico, te lo prometo.

Pensé un momento, aunque realmente Leonard no me desagradaba, así que, como un amigo, quizá podría conocerlo mejor. Quién sabía, quizá algo bueno saldría de eso.

— Entonces… te llamaré.

— Perfecto, buenas noches. Hasta la próxima— me extendió la mano, saludándome igual que cuando nos conocimos.

— Hasta la próxima— correspondí el gesto, y finalmente salí del auto.

Quizá era mi imaginación, pero mis pasos se sentían mucho más ligeros. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, disfrutando del aroma a tierra mojada.

* * *

 **You.**

Amor a primera vista.

Era algo que solía suceder en los libros y en las películas, pero en cierta manera, nunca había pensado que me ocurriría.

Desde siempre he tenido algo malo dentro de mí, algo que me hacía enamorarme de otras chicas… No es que piense que es malo, sólo que, en mí, no es bueno. Mis padres me criaron con valores y principios muy marcados, los cuales no tenían por ningún lado el ser gay, o algo parecido… La primera vez que intenté hablar con ellos acerca de esto en mi interior… que se sentía tan diferente, ellos lloraron, o bueno, mi madre lo hizo; me dijo que no era una buena vida, que son cosas que sólo hacen los libertinos, y que era un mundo muy feo. Mi padre se limitó a enojarse, sin ninguna razón, aunque ahora, comprendo que era su forma de hacerme ver que eso, eso de lo que hablaba, no era bueno.

Intenté tener novios, aunque realmente con ninguno logré sentirme genuinamente enamorada. Tenía cariño por ellos, sí, pero luego solamente algo se apagaba. Los besos que en un principio me habían sabido insípidos, ahora ni siquiera alcanzaba a notarlos sobre mis labios, las palabras de amor lograban evocar mi ternura, pero nada más que eso, a veces incluso era incómodo… El que una persona pudiera ser "romántica" conmigo, era lamentable, me daba un _cringe_ inmenso sólo mirarlos: cantándome, dedicándome poemas, cargando mi mochila por mí, llamándome de formas estúpidas. Estaba asqueada del amor, y por un momento, pensé que había superado mi gusto equivocado por las chicas, y lo más acertado, era ser asexual.

— No, tú háblale— escuché a las personas a mi lado.

— No, hazlo tú, ¿ya viste su cara? ¿y si es peligrosa? Ni siquiera ha sonreído con los chistes del coordinador.

La semana de introducción en mi preparatoria había comenzado. Era una semana antes de terminar las vacaciones, donde varios alumnos y algunos profesores, daban un _tour_ a un grupo de nuevo ingreso por las instalaciones de la escuela, nos ponían diferentes actividades y al final, nos llevaban a un auditorio, donde nuestras familias estarían esperando en una pequeña celebración.

Voltee a mirar a la persona de la que hablaban esas chicas, y en ese momento, el mundo pareció detenerse.

Una chica… pantalones no demasiado ajustados, una playera negra y una sudadera roja, un rojo que sólo podía igualarse con el de sus ojos, de los cuales nacían ojeras grandes y visibles. Era casi hostil, el aura a su alrededor parecía insoportable, pero, aun así, algo provocaba que no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Seguí sus movimientos durante las actividades… Al parecer era realmente buena en el dibujo y la escritura, sin mencionar las pruebas físicas, donde parecía ser un pez en el agua.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo bien que nos la pasábamos… ese semblante sombrío no se alejaba de su rostro.

No debería darle importancia, probablemente no la volvería a ver, pero… No lo sé.

— Me dij— se tropezó con la M tantas veces, que comencé a pensar que era tartamuda. Suspiró, gruñendo —… Me dijeron que te diera esto— su voz salió clara esta vez, y era hermosa.

Y yo no podía estar pensando eso.

Tomé el plumón y terminé de ponerle ojos al ratón que nos habían pedido hacer. Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle, sólo tomé el marcador y asentí.

Finalmente llegamos a la reunión con nuestras familias, y ahí, cada quién tomó su camino. Mi madre había asistido, así que rápidamente la encontré entre la multitud, una vez me reuní con ella, decidimos avanzar a la mesa donde toda la comida estaba dispuesta. Entonces miré a aquella persona, avanzando entre los asistentes, como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo, y aunque nuestro radio de miradas se encontró, ella no me estaba viendo a mí, sino a algún punto en la nada. Después, su rostro pareció iluminarse y sonrió. Esto hizo que mi cara se pusiera caliente… ¿me estaba mirando a mí? ¿Por qué me sonreiría?

Una preadolescente y una niña pasaron por mi lado y se acercaron a ella. Me sentí estúpida al pensar que aquella sonrisa estaba dirigida hacia mí, y era extraño que me atreviera a imaginar algo así. Reconocí el interés de mi corazón y me di la vuelta. Había pasado ya seis años sin fijarme en una chica, no podía venir esa persona a joder mi estabilidad.

No podía.

Pero llegó.

La encontré en mi mismo salón, y como compañera en programación. Era el puto colmo.

En un principio la evité lo más que pude, aunque una parte de mí quería hablar con ella, pero el momento en que ya no era capaz de alejarme, llegó… justo después de visitar su casa, de una manera bastante _random_ , pero así era yo. Después de eso comenzamos a ser amigas, y pensé que eso sería suficiente para mí.

No quería fijarme en ella, pero entonces llegaba con un dulce para mí, porque sabía que no me gustaba desayunar en las mañanas antes de salir de mi casa.

No quería que me gustara, pero entonces era tan amable conmigo… Esa chica, esa persona a quien muchos temían, a quien muchos juzgaban por cómo se vestía, se preocupaba por mí de manera genuina, y era atenta conmigo.

No quería sentir esto, pero entonces me decía que era linda, que era genial, que era inteligente, se fijaba en mis gestos y había aprendido a conocerme… Me decía cosas que nadie más me había dicho, y aunque notara algo que ya me habían halagado, de ella era… de ella sí contaba…

En algún punto mi mente hizo una historia fantasiosa donde Chika y yo estábamos enamoradas, pero no nos lo decíamos, porque estaba mal. Y yo estaba bien con eso, con que sólo nos miráramos, diciéndonos que nos queríamos, pero sabiendo que, en algún momento, tanto ella como yo, encontraríamos a alguien apropiado.

De pronto no era solo yo quien la miraba, había alguien más haciéndolo en las sombras. Pensé que la estaría juzgando como los demás, pero entonces se acercó a ella…

Se juntó con mi confesión, donde me rechazó.

Chika me dijo… que ella no me veía de la misma manera… Sólo quería que le diera su espacio, porque en algún punto, de ser la que estaba enferma de la melosidad de las personas que decían amarme, pasé a ser esa persona melosa, que estaba profundamente atraída por Chika Takami. Le decía que la quería, la procuraba, jugaba con su distracción y el poco entendimiento que tenía acerca de ella misma… Algunas veces me aprovechaba… Era porque sabía que no podía quererla, pero no deseaba dejar de quererla.

Y aquí estaba, como una acosadora, intentando que no se quedara a solas mucho tiempo con Hanamaru.

— ¿Segura que quieres ver esta? — me preguntó. En el límite de mi egoísmo, había elegido una película romántica… lésbica.

— Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Tiene algo que no debería ver? — bromeé, y ella sonrió, mientras negaba.

— Me refiero a que es… Ya sabes… gay.

"Gay".

Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con mis padres.

"— _Y así me ha ido en mis primeros meses en la preparatoria._

— _Parece que has hecho buenas amigas, eso me alegra— mi madre sonrió y acarició mi cabeza._

— _¿Y hay algún chico de que deba saber? Estoy ensayando mis amenazas— mi padre era muy bromista, así que hizo un gesto de limpiar un arma._

— _Ningún chico que me aparte de tu lado— afirmé. No era del todo mentira… Aunque quería contarles que me gustaba alguien. Me gustaba mucho. Que me encantaba la forma en que hacía pucheros cada que se equivocaba con alguna traducción, alguien que, a pesar de su naturaleza depresiva, tenía tanta energía que contagiaba, alguien que había pasado por cosas muy duras, pero que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo… Quería contarles de mi ilusión, porque ya era más grande, y quizá ya no les asustaría que estuviera confundida, porque esta vez sabía lo que era que te gustara alguien —. Aunque… puede haber una persona._

— _¿Quién es? ¡Ningún chico merece a mi niña! — mi padre infló el pecho._

— _No es… no es un chico…_

— _¿Es alguien mayor? Ten cuidado con esas cosas, You, los hombres mayores pueden parecer interesantes, pero muchas veces sólo quieren divertirse, incluso puede que tengan una familia— mi madre se notaba preocupada._

— _No es… un hombre…— susurré._

 _Por un largo tiempo… alrededor de tres minutos, pero que se sintieron como tres horas, no dijeron nada, se miraron mutuamente. Y entonces… mi madre comenzó a llorar._

— _¿Por qué esta desgracia vuelve a nosotros? — decía entre sollozos, casi hiperventilando._

— _Tranquila, seguramente está confundida… Aun es una niña— mi padre puso una mano en la espalda de mi mamá y me miró con molestia —. Estas bromas no son divertidas, You, ¿ves lo que provocas?_

— _P-Pero yo…_

— _Nosotros te hemos educado bien… No puedes hacernos esto… ¡No puedes dejar que te confunda! — me dijo mi madre, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas._

— _Yo no quería…— entré en pánico. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pensar en Chika era algo que me hacía tan feliz y sin embargo… a mis padres les provocaba esto… Dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente estaba tan mal? ¿Soy demasiado joven como para entenderlo?_

— _Te cambiaremos de preparatoria, mañana mismo— anunció mi padre._

— _¿Qué? ¡Pero llevo dos meses recién! — alcé la voz._

— _Mejor ahora que nunca._

— _Además… ella se salió de estudiar— inventé._

— _¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre? — mi padre enarcó una ceja._

— … _Maria… No sé su apellido, sólo la vi y me… pareció bonita…_

— _Mañana iré a preguntar a la preparatoria_ ".

Y lo hizo.

Para mi fortuna, al parecer una chica llamada "Maria" había desertado esos días, y mi padre ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar directamente, simplemente llegó una secretaria a decir que tenía la baja definitiva de Maria Langton, mientras él se acercaba a la oficina del director, y eso le bastó. Si supieran que la chica que realmente me gustaba no sólo seguía estudiando, sino que yo estaba en su casa, en una habitación, con ella, sola… Les daría un ataque.

Claro que no lo deseo. Que mi madre llorara tan desesperadamente ese día me hizo saber que realmente estaba mal todo esto… Sólo disfrutaría de lo que Chika me hacía sentir, hasta que me enamorara de un hombre. Alguien que pudiera presentarle a mi familia, y alguien que no los hiciera llorar.

Sabía que era estúpido… pero tanto como me gustaba Chika, amaba a mis padres, incluso más… Y simplemente no podía hacerles eso.

Aunque si no sabían nada de esto, entonces no hacía daño a nadie.

— Lo sé, está bien— le respondí.

La película comenzó a correr, y me asusté de lo mucho que me identificaba con una de las protagonistas: Una chica con su familia como respaldo, y una chica, con su madre homofóbica atrás, incluso el personaje tenía un poco de la conducta de su progenitora, aunque considerablemente en una menor cantidad.

Decidí recargar con cuidado mi cabeza en el hombro de Chika, la sentí tensarse. A veces me confundía… me decía que no le gustaba de esa forma, pero se sonrojaba, se ponía nerviosa con cualquier cosa demasiado íntima, miraba mis labios y a veces mi cuerpo… Sólo podía concluir que, al igual que era despistada con los sentimientos de los demás, como cuando deseaba alguna respuesta al contarle de mi amigo, también era distraída con sus propios sentimientos. Podía entenderlo, pero no podía aceptarlo. Mi tiempo con ella estaba contado, de alguna manera, y no sólo por esa tarde.

Tomé su mano, y después me puse a jugar con su palma. Podía sentirla suspirar, no se esperaba que hiciera eso, supongo que tampoco se esperaba que quisiera ver una película lésbica.

Estaba jugando con fuego.

La película siguió su curso… y entonces, en una noche lluviosa, mostraron cómo se besaron… las protagonistas, quiero decir. Mi pecho se sentía caliente, y mi estómago había decidido cambiar mis entrañas por mariposas, que volaban, revoloteaban, hacían maromas, si es que eso era posible; había todo un carnaval dentro de mí, y lo único que podía hacer era morder mi labio inferior, porque sabía lo que quería, pero me preguntaba si tendría la valentía de lidiar con eso.

Salí de su casa con mi cordura casi intacta, pero sólo llegué a joderla a mi cama, donde, tras acostarme, tuve un sueño… un sueño donde Chika me besaba con todas las ansias con las que yo quería besarla a ella… y entonces pasaban más cosas… muchas cosas. No sería capaz de mirarla a la cara al siguiente día, aunque podría bien, no ir, sin embargo, había escuchado que Hanamaru la visitaría ese fin de semana para cuidarla, y no planeaba dejarle el camino libre a mi rival no anunciado.

Aunque podía decir que todas eran cosas en mi cabeza.

Todo estaba en mi cabeza… Mis celos me hacían imaginarme todo, en especial, esas veces en que los ojos de Hanamaru se veían más dorados, cerca de mi amiga fan de las mandarinas.

— Iré a comprar los ingredientes para el estofado— dijo Hanamaru, mientras tomaba las llaves que Chika le había dado.

— Voy contigo, te ayudaré— me ofrecí.

— Claro zura— me sonrió. Una sonrisa tan brillante que me hizo desear no preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

Contrario a lo que creía, la charla entre ambas fue amena y fluida durante el trascurso de las compras. No teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero sí una que nos daba un gran tema de conversación: Chika.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio la tiene? Pensé que alardeaba para hacerse ruda.

— La tiene zura— Hanamaru pasó su mano a su hombro izquierdo —. Justo aquí.

— Increíble, llegando veré— sonreí —. Debe tenerte mucha confianza para haberte contado donde le clavaron esa cosa— dije, mientras bajaba mi vista a las bolsas de mandarinas que llevaba.

— Sí…— noté que su animo bajó.

— ¿Te gusta Chika? — la pregunta salió sin pensarla. Muchas otras veces había guardado esas palabras, porque no quería meterme en la vida de Hanamaru, pero… al escuchar tantas cosas que ella sabía de Chika y que yo desconocía, simplemente salieron de mi boca, como una amenaza, más que como una duda. Al no obtener respuesta de inmediato, y notar que Hanamaru seguía caminando por la calle hacia la casa de nuestra amiga, decidí reparar mi error — Lo siento, yo…

— No.

— ¿No?

— No — estaba dispuesta a olvidar el tema. Pero esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de Maru.

"No le gustaba".

Pero sonreía de esa manera cuando estaba con ella.

"No le gustaba".

Y había pedido permiso en la preparatoria para faltar durante la recuperación de nuestra amiga de cabello color mandarina.

"No le gustaba".

Pero sus ojos reflejaban culpa cuando estaba a solas con Chika.

"No le gustaba".

Y estaba sonrojada en este momento.

— Por supuesto— respondí con sorna, alentando mi ritmo, y dejando que ella se adelantara un poco.

— No me gusta zura— se detuvo, así que yo hice lo mismo. Se volvió hacia mí, y entonces me sonrió con toda la ternura que su rostro podía albergar —. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Abrí la boca para hablar, tenía mucho en la cabeza, pero ninguna palabra lograba salir de mis labios.

— ¿Amor? — fue lo único que pude vocalizar.

— Amor.

— Carajo, ¿sólo vas a repetir lo que te pregunto? — no sabía por qué estaba enojada, pero lo estaba, y mucho.

— No hay más que explicar zura— se encogió de hombros —. Pero si lo que realmente quieres saber, es si voy a pelear contigo por su atención, o algo así… No, no lo voy a hacer zura.

— ¿Pelear? ¿Por qué tendríamos que pelear? — quería hablar con normalidad, pero el veneno en mis palabras se notaba.

— Porque sé que no te gusta verme cerca de ella, sin embargo, no planeo ser su pareja— desvió la mirada —. Así que no debes preocuparte zura— me sonrió y siguió caminando.

— ¡Hanamaru! — la castaña se volvió hacia mí, extrañada — ¿En serio no vas a hacer nada, aunque tienes sentimientos por ella? — más veneno. No quería decir eso, pero ya lo estaba haciendo — Eso es patético.

— ¿No es lo mismo que haces tú? — siguió caminando — Vamos You, ese estofado de mandarina debe quedar pronto, te mostraré cómo captar la dulzura de las mandarinas zura, y tienes un examen de Kanan qué pasar— cuando se volvió de nuevo a mí, estaba riendo ligeramente, su expresión tenía toda la alegría que sólo ella podía irradiar.

Y yo no entendía nada.

Ella estaba hablando de amor… amor hacia Chika.

Si yo amara a alguien, querría que estuviera conmigo, lo acapararía sólo para mí. Si pudiera amar, no dejaría a esa persona con otra, que comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo; no podía entender a Hanamaru.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, el estofado de mandarina debe quedar entre dulce, pero no demasiado dulce, así el cerdo…

— No… ¿por qué no vas a hacer nada?

Los ojos de Hanamaru me miraron con intensidad, seguía con el mismo semblante amable, no había hostilidad, no había veneno, incluso conmigo, su rival, era pura luz.

— Porque la amo.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Tampoco lo tiene para muchas personas, pero esta es la manera en que decidí amarla, no hay mucho que explicar en eso, al menos no a ti, sólo quiero verla feliz zura.

— ¿Y tú eres feliz?

— Sí, ¿y tú? — esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, y no tenía una respuesta para ella — Falta poco para llegar, You.

Hanamaru continuó caminando.


End file.
